Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza
by Velourya
Summary: Bella con un pasado que le trae pésimos recuerdos. Edward que no acepta que se enamoró. Y una familia de vampiros que son capaces de hacer lo que sea por cuidar a las personas que aman. TERMINADO-LEMMON.
1. Olvidando el pasado

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial escritora Stephanie Meyer; lo único que me adjunto es la idea que nacio luego de leer varios Fic's de Bella & Edward y me dije a mi misma "Oye misma, escribe un Fic de Ellos" y aquí va el primer capítulo._

* * *

**Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza.**

_"Porque tal vez nunca se vaya de tú mente, pero puedes vivir con ello"_

**Primer Capítulo: **Olvidando el pasado.

Miró por última vez la ciudad que la vio crecer, y la misma cuidad que la vio sufrir. Era momento de salir de esa pesadilla y abrirse pasó a un nuevo comienzo, dejar a tras su pasado y entrar al futuro. Después de todo el futuro siempre se convierte en presente.

Se sentó en el avión ya más tranquila, estaba a salvo por ahora. Clase media, ni tan libre y bien atendida como en primera clase, ni tan apretada y mal servida como en clase turista, estaba bien… estaba bien para alguien como ella. Una infancia bastante buena, hasta que su madre se cansó y se fue con otro hombre dejándola con sus tíos, un infierno, esas dos palabras definían la estancia en esa casa. Cinco años de su vida, totalmente destruidos por una tía que solo tenía veneno y envidia en su sangre y un tío que solo le hablaba para golpearla cuando tomaba. Sus tíos eran ricos, una familia bastante destacada en Phoenix, con guarda espaldas, y podían llenar incluso tinas con dinero para bañarse en ella. Castigos ejemplares, el sótano ya se había convertido en su hogar, después de todo si dejas a una persona tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, se acostumbra a ella ¿no?

El avión, su salvación de tanto sufrimiento, destino a Seattle, lo malo era que luego el viaje era hasta Port Angeles, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto volar, pero eso era mucho para el estomago de la chica; se tranquilizó al pensar que luego de eso solo un taxi y a Forks un pequeño pueblito de Washington. Ahí iba a vivir con su padre Charlie, terminar sus estudios y luego a la Universidad, todo iba a estar bien, tranquilidad pura para una chica como ella, si, para alguien como Isabella Swan iba a estar bien.

El viaje se le hizo corto, siempre pensando, pensando mucho. Tomó su pequeño bolso y bajó del avión respirando el aire húmedo de la ciudad, Port Angeles, si se veía bien… ahora solo un taxi y llegaba a Forks, sacó su I-Pod del bolso y fue a buscar su única maleta. Tenía una extraña sensación, como si algo fuera a pasar – Tranquilízate Bella, todo va a estar bien – Se dijo a sí misma para tranquilizarse – es solo tú imaginación, ellos no te van a encontrar – Suspiró para infundirse ánimo, y caminó a algún restaurante dentro del recinto, tenía mucha hambre hace dos días que no comía nada.

Se sentó feliz en una de las mesas y le pidió a uno de los chicos que atendían allí un plato de pollo con ración extra de papas fritas. Cuando el chico se lo trajo luego de un rato de espera le sonrió coqueto, ella solo atinó a aguantar la risa y comenzó a comer. Siempre era lo mismo, chicos coqueteando con ella, pero nunca les hacía caso, no tenía intenciones de formalizar nada. Al probar el primer bocado, imágenes se le vinieron a la mente, le costó tragar el trozo de pollo que había masticado, cerró los ojos y respiró nuevamente – Nadie te va a encontrar aquí Bella, tú misma te encargaste de eso – Susurró.

_**Flash Back:**_

Tú celular está sonando allí arriba cariño – Gritó la mujer en tono dulce. La tía adorada de Bella Swan, Miranda, era así como se llamaba, tenía unos cuarenta y tantos años, su rostro se veía demacrado lo que hacia verla más vieja; algo que nunca podía entender la chica era como su tía podía cambiar tanto de un segundo a otro. Era una tarde con invitados a cenar, ella dulce como ninguna y él amable con ella y con todos.

Ya lo oí – Respondió Bella corriendo escaleras arriba. Odiaba cuando se ponía así, no podía ser tan cínica, pasaba de ser una mujer amargada, envidiosa, enojona, mandona a ser una persona feliz, alegre, dulce y refinada. A Bella le hervía la sangre de solo pensar en ello, no podía ser tan estúpida como para seguirle el juego, y la odiaba por ser así, no iba a tratarla bien, no después de los innumerables comentarios sobre su madre y su padre que quedaban grabados en su mente con fuego. Y para qué hablar de su tío, Peter así se llamaba, cada vez que tomaba la golpeaba como su fuera un saco de box y luego la encerraba en el sótano como si fuera la mejor solución para que una niña no gritara, lo odiaba tanto o más que a su tía, nadie podía comportarse así con una niña, era un niña ¡maldita sea!, solo tenía 12 años cuando llegó a esa casa.

Hola – Contestó su celular.

Hija, ¿cómo estás? – Preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

Papá – Respondió alegre – Bien, bien ¿y tú? – Mentía, siempre mentía, pero no podía decirle la verdad… no por ahora.

Te noto preocupada – respondió Charlie - ¿pasó algo? – Preguntó en tono asustado.

No, no estoy bien papá no te preocupes – respondió, trató de parecer convincente y creyó haberlo logrado.

Hija, quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo, ya me siento muy solo aquí, además mi situación económica mejoró mucho y estoy bien, sabes que siempre hay espacio para ti – le dijo Charlie al otro lado del celular.

Mira papá, no quiero ser mala contigo, pero ya estoy bastante grande como para decidir lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es quedarme aquí así que ya deja de molestar con eso de irme a Forks, no me interesa y odio ese pueblito y lo sabes, así que te agradecería que la cortaras con ello – le gritó Bella a su padre y cortó el celular, lo arrojó lejos, provocando un ruido en la habitación. Pasos rápidos se alejaron detrás de la puerta, Bella solo sonrió, el primer paso estaba hecho.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Tanto dolor en esa casa, por fin se había ido, había quedado en el más profundo de su mente. Adiós a los gritos e insultos de su tía y también adiós a los golpes de su tío, a los castigos en el sótano y al ser encerrada en su cuarto, no más moretones en su cuerpo, solo quedaban rastros de ellos, ya casi desaparecían, algunas marcas en sus brazos la hacían recordar, pero además de eso… nada.

Apretó los puños en la mesa, recordó su primer castigo, había sido por romper un florero con su pelota de plástico amarilla, si, lo recordaba perfectamente, su primer castigo en el sótano de la casa, estaba aterrada, era húmedo y demasiado oscuro, unas ratas deambulaban por el lugar y eso la aterraba, se abrazó a si misma y se quedó sentada todo el tiempo en las escaleras.

Su mente estaba plagada de recuerdos, todos y cada uno de ellos eran como una mala película de terror.

¿A dónde crees que vas muchacha? – preguntó Miranda, tenía una copa de vino en su mano y la apretaba con fuerza.

A una fiesta, creo que tengo derecho a olvidarme de este infierno por unas horas – Le dijo Bella tomando su cartera.

Eres igual que tú madre, una zorra – susurró la mujer, destilando veneno por cada uno de sus poros.

¡Es su hermana! – Gritó Bella – No puedo creer que la trate así.

Ella no es mi hermana, nunca lo fue… así que me vale lo que haga, no tenía porque dejarte con nosotros, solo eres una carga – gritó Miranda arrojando la copa al piso de la sala.

Le he dicho que no hable así de ella – gritó más fuerte y autoritaria la chica.

No me subas el tonito mocosa – Contestó apretando con fuerza sus puños. Una fuerte cachetada sonó en la mejilla de Bella.

No permitiré que me vuelva a golpear – Iba a estamparle su mano en la cara cuando entró Peter a la sala.

¿¡Qué está pasando aquí?! – Preguntó furioso. Se notaba que venía pasado de copas.

Quería golpearme amor, está loca – Sonrió la mujer, mirando venenosa a Bella.

No es lo que parece, ella comenzó a – Un golpe la dejo sin poder continuar, calló al suelo sorprendida, fue rápido no lo vio venir, un liquido rojo corría por su boca hasta el suelo, el olor y el sabor de esta la estaba mareando, la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas una y otra vez y la risa de su tía la tenía como música de fondo.

Para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores – sonrió su tío levantándola de piso y llevándola del cabello hasta su cuarto. Cerró con fuerza la puerta y se sintió unas llaves al otro lado de esta – A ver como te va sin comer por unos días.

El solo recordar le hacía tener escalofríos en su cuerpo. Se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba, pagó la cuenta y dejó propina para el chico. Caminó con paso firme hacia la salida - sólo un taxi y en Forks - se dijo a si misma. Varios hombres se dieron vuelta a mirarla, ella solo sonrió. Sabía que era bonita, pero los hombres en este momento de la vida no le interesaban en lo más mínimo; todos eran unos inmaduros y ella no quería algo así… claro que un hombre de 80 años tampoco le hacia mucha gracia. Rió al darse cuenta en lo que pensaba. Su hombre ideal era una momia o un vampiro – Sin tan solo hombres así existieran.

El taxi la llevó a la dirección escrita en el pequeño papel que ya estaba arrugado de tanto llevarlo en su mano para que no se le perdiera. Aún recordaba el alivio de su padre cuando lo llamó de nuevo y le había contado el plan que tenía.

_**Flash Back: **_

El celular marcó varias veces, esperó hasta que una voz familiar contestó - ¿papá? – Preguntó.

¿Qué fue lo de recién Bella? Ya no te reconozco – Le dijo su padre, con un tono bastante triste al otro lado de la línea.

Papá, tengo poco tiempo así que escúchame – Le dijo Bella rápidamente – En dos meses estaré en casa ¿sí?, pero te ruego de que no me llames más.

¿Por qué Bella? ¿qué sucede? No entiendo – Dijo Charlie bastante confundido con la petición de su hija.

No puedo explicártelo ahora papá, pero espérame ¿sí? Solo dos meses más, dos meses – Le dijo en un susurro por miedo a que la escucharan.

Bien hija, te espero y oye – Dijo el hombre más cariñoso y confiado.

Dime – Respondió más aliviada.

Te quiero mucho – dijo Charlie al otro lado del teléfono.

Yo también papá, solo dos meses – volvió a repetir.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Por fin, delante de sus ojos estaba la casa, su casa, blanca como siempre. Sonrió y bajó del taxi, lo pagó y le dio las gracias, el hombre bajó la maleta de la chica y le sonrió. Ella se dio vuelta al instante en que la puerta de madera se abría y dejaba ver a un emocionado Charlie.

Bella – gritó feliz corriendo donde su hija. Mucho tiempo sin verla, mucho tiempo sin su adorada y única hija.

Papá – también gritó la chica abalanzándose sobre él. Lágrimas de felicidad surcaban los ojos de ambos, ojos que ahora tenían una pizca de esperanza.

* * *

_Hola a todos de nuevo. No crean que se van a librar de mi tan fácilmente, aquí de nuevo con otra idea que me estaba acosando la mente. Esta vez, me traspasé a Crepúsculo y las parejas de Bella & Edward. Espero que os guste porque lo hago siempre con mucho cariño._

_Nació de leer hasta el cansancio fic's de estos vampiritos, una noche se me dio la idea y aquí estamos. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ahora, comentarios, saludos, criticas o un simple hola; aprieten _**GO**_ allí abajito y quedamos._

**Autora: **Alice Roce!.


	2. Sin pasado, no hay presente ni futuro

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial escritora Stephanie Meyer; lo único que me adjunto es la idea que nacio luego de leer varios Fic's de Bella & Edward y me dije a mi misma "Oye misma, escribe un Fic de Ellos" y aquí va el primer capítulo._

* * *

**Porque todo hay terminarlo con esperanza.**

_"El perdonar es divino, no soy divina ¿por qué tengo que perdonar?"_

**2º Capítulo:** Sin pasado, no hay presente ni futuro.

El tiempo pasó lento y rápido a la vez, pero ninguno de los dos quería separarse, el cielo ya se había cubierto completamente de negro y unas cuentas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre los cuerpos de padre e hija.

Es mejor que entremos – dijo Charlie, cortando por fin el abrazo en el cual estaban sumergidos – Déjame que te ayudo con la maleta.

Gracias – susurró una avergonzada Bella. Ambos entraron a la casa y casi al instante comenzó a llover con fuerza, limpiando cualquier dolor que tuviesen en el pecho. Charlie caminó hacia la cocina y puso la tetera, para luego salir de nuevo a la sala y encontrar a su hija viendo algunas fotos de la mesita.

Eras tú cuando pequeña – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

Recuerdo eso – dijo Bella – fueron nuestras últimas vacaciones en familia – Acotó en tono triste. La sala se inundó de un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos era bueno con las palabras, lo único que interrumpió fue el sonido de la tetera que avisaba que el agua ya estaba hervida.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa que los vio comer por doce largos años. Con cuidado la chica sirvió dos tazas de café que humeaba elegante perdiéndose en el aire de la casa fría. Un estornudo de Charlie rompió el silencio y una sonrisa cálida se asomó en los labios de la chica.

En casa, por fin en su casa… se sentía aliviada, aunque el sueño comenzaba asomarse en su rostro y el cansancio de tanto sufrimiento se denotaba en las ojeras que cubrían su hermoso rostro.

¿Vas a contarme lo que sucedió? – preguntó con un poco de desconfianza. Bella se tensó al momento de oír las palabras y una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó en sus labios.

Charlie, digo papá – se corrigió al momento en que sus palabras abandonaron su boca. Una pequeña risita de su padre y una mirada cariñosa la hizo continuar – la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de eso ahora y me gustaría dormir – Dijo bebiendo el último sorbo de su café ya más frío.

Claro, lo siento… a veces se me olvida ser amable – Rió ante su comentario y el ambiente se volvió más cálido. Charlie se levantó contento de la mesa y tomó la maleta de su hija, le hizo un pequeño gesto para que lo siguiera escaleras arriba. Bella lo siguió feliz. Vio como todo estaba igual que antes y eso la hizo tener una pequeña opresión en el pecho, pero volvió a sonreír… seguía siendo su casa.

Llegaron a una puerta con pequeñas manos estampadas en ella, las había de todos colores. La chica arrugó un poco el ceño tratando de recordar.

Desde pequeña fuiste artista – rió Charlie, ella también rió – Bien hija, tú cuarto – Dijo abriendo lentamente la puerta. La chica entró con cuidado y una ola de ternura la invadió. Su cuarto, claro que lo era… estaba su misma cama pero esta vez con un cubre cama de color verde claro, al lado una mesita de noche con una lámpara negra, un despertador al lado y un retrato de la familia. Al otro extremo había un escritorio y un computador de segunda mano, un guarda ropas de madera con su nombre impreso y por último un gran balcón y una gran ventana con cortinas del mismo color de su cama.

Gracias papá, te luciste – Dijo la chica feliz abrazando a su padre, él solo sonrió.

Te dejo para que ordenes – Cerró la puerta tras suyo y dejó a una feliz Bella ordenando su ropa… la poca que había logrado traer.

Tomó su maleta y comenzó a sacar la ropa y a ordenarla cuidadosamente en su ropero, apuntó mentalmente el tener que comprar más, sobre todo porque el frío que hacia calaba los huesos. Más abajo, en la maleta de la chica había tres cuadros pintados por ella, era indispensable el tener que traerlos, era lo único que la hacía estar en casa en su otra vida, así que también los colgó en la pared de su cuarto.

Contenta por su trabajo, sacó una toalla y sus útiles de aseo y caminó hacia el baño, una buena ducha no le iba nada de mal.

Luego de pasar un buen rato en la tina, se puso el pijama y se recostó luego de despedirse de Charlie en su cama, era igual de cómoda a como la recordaba, estaba bien, bastante bien… además de tener a la lluvia de fondo y no los gritos de sus tíos ¿qué más podía pedir?. Morfeo venía por ella, envolviéndola suavemente con su manto de sueño, sueños inverosímiles que la llevaban a mundos desconocidos y un extraño de ojos dorados mirándola a la distancia.

A la mañana siguiente una reconfortada Bella se levantó y vistió bajando así a la sala. Se extrañó de no ver a Charlie en la casa, recordó que tenía que salir a trabajar, pero una nota en la mesa la reconfortó. Caminó hacia ella y comenzó a leerla.

_Bella:_

"_Ya supongo que lo recordaste, soy el jefe de policía Swan, así que por derecho tengo que ir a trabajar muy temprano en la mañana, para ayudar a los ciudadanos a ser mejores._

_No te preocupes que llego a almorzar, y luego vamos de compras al supermercado, porque tenemos poca comida, soy un descuidado."_

_Te quiere; Charlie. _

Compras, eso sonaba bien… así por fin podía salir un poco a respirar aire fresco del pueblito. Se sirvió rápidamente su desayuno y lavó la loza del día anterior. Torpemente se puso su chaqueta, volvía a ser Bella Swan. Subió las escaleras y entró a la pieza de Charlie abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y adentro un sobre que tenía escrito "compras del mes" sacó dinero para ir de compras. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras para no tropezarse y se encaminó hacia el supermercado.

Corría una brisa fresca y un poco de neblina no la dejaba ver muy bien, pero aún así caminó lento hacia su destino. Se encontró pronto con la gran infraestructura y entró al cálido lugar, se demoró aproximadamente unas dos horas en comprar todo, casi se tropieza en la salida pero aún así siguió el camino hacia su casa con bolsas en todas partes.

Llegó a duras penas a la casa y el camino de regreso se le hizo eterno, dejó las bolsas en la cocina y sobó con cuidado su rodilla; acababa de tropezarse en la entrada - Torpe, Bella – Se dijo a si misma. Ordenó cuidadosamente todas las cosas en la cocina, mientras que las frutas que había comprado las dejó en una frutera encima de la mesa del comedor, dando más luz a la casa. Al terminar con todo, puso un poco de música y comenzó a cantar la canción de la emisora, era un clásico... pero ella se lo sabía de memoria. Era su primer almuerzo con su padre, tenía que lucirse.

Como una ráfaga de viendo, los recuerdos atravesaron su mente. Un sótano y unos gritos deambulaban en su cabeza. Después de todo, puedes perdonar pero nunca olvidar. Sonrió, como si alguna vez ella pudiera perdonar a sus tíos.

Ya no estás ahí Bella – se dijo a si misma – Cálmate, tienes que ser fuerte – Volvió a decirse. Comenzó a preparar la comida, una rica pasta hecha por sus manos y no de un paquete comprado en supermercado. La casa pronto se impregno del delicioso olor que emanaba la comida desde la cocina.

Que rico huele – dijo Charlie al entrar a la casa.

Hola papá – saludó feliz la chica - ¿qué tal tú día? – Preguntó sacando los platos del mueble.

Bastante aburrido, no sé porque la gente se porta tan bien – rió de su propio chiste, un policía queriendo que la gente se porte mal. Se la quedó mirando mientras la chica servía ambos platos y los ponía en la mesa – Me recuerdas a tú madre – dijo el hombre sin pensar. Un silencio incomodo inundó la sala. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

Pruébala, todo hecho por mi – dijo con una risita nerviosa la chica.

Si la hiciste tú, debe estar muy bien – sonrió Charlie sentándose. Pinchó con su tenedor algunos tallarines que bailaban incitándolo a comerlos. Saboreo con cuidado lo que comía y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios – Simplemente delicioso.

¡Si! – gritó la chica triunfante – sabía que no había perdido mi don – dijo riendo.

Hace mucho que no probaba algo tan delicioso – Acotó el hombre comiendo.

Pues solamente había arroz en tú alacena – rió la chica – Por cierto, fui al supermercado y compré todo lo necesario

Vaya, gracias – dijo Charlie – me ahorraste el tener que ir yo y aburrirme… descubriste donde estaba el dinero – dijo alzando ambas cejas.

Lo guardas donde siempre papá – sonrió Bella – Tienes que mejorar tus escondites.

Tienes razón, soy alguien un poco predecible – siguieron comiendo en un silencio agradable hasta que el nombre volvió a salir a la luz – Bella – habló Charlie.

Dime – dijo sabiendo lo que venía.

¿qué sucedió con tus tíos? – Preguntó como un tornado. Rápido pero no por eso menos doloroso.

Bien – dijo dejando el tenedor en el plato y tomando un sorbo de jugo – escucha y luego hablas – dijo mirándolo seria – A los nueve años me fui con mis tíos, porque mi madre se fue con un tipo, aún así la amo y lo sabes. No me vine contigo porque estabas pasando por un mal momento económico y lo único que lograba al venirme era ser un estorbo, así que me quede con mis tíos y sus maltratos.

¿¡Maltratos!? . Preguntó un furioso Charlie, apretó con fuerza sus puños, pero Bella lo hizo callar y continúo.

Mi tía siempre me decía cosas acerca de mi madre, que eran bastante hirientes, sabía que era su hermana pero aún así ella la insultaba cada ve que podía. De ti… bueno de ti decía siempre cosas peores que más vale no recordar en estos momentos. Mi tío la mayoría del tiempo se dedicaba a ignorarme, pero todo eso acababa cuando tomaba o llegaba pasado de copas a la casa, ahí me convertía en su saco de boxeo personal, y había veces en las cuales ambos me encerraban en el sótano, ya había pasado a ser mi segundo hogar – dijo riendo tristemente – La casa pasaba constantemente vigilada por guardias, pero aún así me preparé para mi escape, se que suena ridículo, incluso como una mala película de espías pero fue así. Me fijé durante semanas los cambios de turnos que tenía los guardias, y me di cuenta de que todos eran a la misma hora y por los mismos minutos. Tenía cinco minutos, de 8:00 a 11:00 primer turno, 11:05 hasta 14:05 segundo turno, luego eran más largos. 14:10 hasta 18:10, tercer turno, 18:15 hasta 22:15, este turno siempre se demoraba más, nunca supe por qué, así que esa era mi oportunidad. Tenía diez minutos para salir de allí, a las 22:20 llegaban los reemplazantes.

La noche de mi cumpleaños número 17, estaban todos allí, personas que en mi vida había visto, pero eran reconocidos ¿no? Tenían que guardar la imagen. Cuando ya todos se iban más temprano de lo común supe que era mi oportunidad, todo estaban demasiado aturdidos por la celebración que nadie se daría cuenta. Subí rápidamente a mi cuarto y arreglé mi maleta, la baje cuidando que nadie me viera y la guardé en el sótano, ya ni miedo me daba, era casi como mi amigo en medio de tanta oscuridad. Subí de nuevo y busque a mi tía, le grité todo lo que tenía guardado hace tantos años en mi corazón, ella solo se enfureció más y creí ver como nuevas arrugas surcaban su rostro.

Mi tío llegó y me golpeó de nuevo y me llevó a rastras hasta el sótano lanzándome adentro. Ya estaba todo listo, reposé un poco luego de la golpiza, miré mi reloj – Volvió a reírse esta vez sin ganas - había pasado tanto allí adentro que hasta veía en la oscuridad – una sonrisa triste pasó por su rostro sin ser percibida por su padre - el punto es que espere que la hora llegara, en uno de mis tantos castigos había visto una pequeña puertecilla en el fondo del lugar, me metí allí un par de veces y me memoricé el recorrido, no me demoraba más de 3 minutos en llegar a la superficie. Así fue como salí de allí – suspiró cansada por su relato.

Charlie se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar por la casa, una y otra vez pasaba por el mismo lugar, tenía sus puños crispados de tanto apretarlos, los nudillos ya estaba blancos de tanta presión. Se volvió a sentar, y miró a su hija con cariño, le tomó la mano y le presionó contra la suya.

Bella, Bella fui tan estúpido – dijo al fin su padre.

Papá… no te preocupes, yo ya – la interrumpió para seguir hablando.

No, jamás voy a perdonarme por dejarte sola tanto tiempo, en las visitas parecía estar todo tan bien… yo hija, perdóname - susurró Charlie apenado.

No tengo nada que perdonarte papá – Dijo abrazándolo tiernamente.

Ya las palabras sobraban, todo se estaba diciendo en el brazo que se estaban dando, todo estaba en el calor de padre a hija que inundó la casa en ese momento.

* * *

_Mil gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron sus reviews, fui muy feliz cuando los vi todos._

**Black.bella: **_Gracias por tú review, pues si, es un poco agresiva la historia :)._

**asnandara:**_ No te preocupues que en el próximo capítulo va a aparecer Edward y gracias por tú comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste._

**Diannita Cullen:**_ Pues la verdad que a mi también me caen mal sus tíos, y ya vamos a leer que hace Bella con eso._

**Isis Janet:**_ Bien, pues ya sabes como le hizo Bella para salir de esa casa :). Espero que te guste este capítulo._

**nonblondes:**_ Me alegra muchicimo que te guste, espero tú comentario._

**The Little Cullen:** _Que bien que te haya gustado la idea, y que la encuntre original, siempre lo hago con mucho cariño._

**Hime-chan nn: **_Pues aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste._

_Cuidense mucho, y ya saben; comentarios, criticas, reclamos, o un simple hola aprieten allí abajito el _**GO**_ y quedamos._

**Autora:**Alice Roce**!. **


	3. Un Encuentro peligroso

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial escritora Stephanie Meyer; lo único que me adjunto es la idea que nacio luego de leer varios Fic's de Bella & Edward y me dije a mi misma "Oye misma, escribe un Fic de Ellos" y aquí va el tercer capítulo._

* * *

**Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza.**

_"La sensación de que algo me esperaba aún estaba presente"._

**Tercer capítulo:** Un encuentro peligroso.

La Semana sabática de Isabella Swan había terminado, era hora de ir al instituto y seguir con sus estudios. Su padre, Charlie, ya se había encargado de matricularla en el instituto de Forks y Bella estaba hecha un atado de nervios.

Tranquilízate Bella – dijo su padre – todo ira bien.

Lo sé papá, y no estoy nerviosa – dijo la chica orgullosa.

Claro Bella, claro – dijo Charlie sonriendo. Tomó su arma y las llaves del auto, fue a la cocina y apagó todo lo que podría acabar en un trágico accidente – Bien, te voy a dejar.

No – gritó Bella – es decir, no es necesario, quiero ir caminando – sonrió

Pero está lloviendo, y te puedes enfermar – contradijo Charlie – vamos hija, yo te llevo

Papá, enserio, no es necesario – afirmó Bella – quiero irme caminando, me gusta caminar

Como quieras – sonrió convencido – nos vemos a la tarde, mucha suerte – dijo abrazándola cariñosamente. Algo en el corazón de Bella se había roto, pero ahora sentía que volvía a crecer, es decir, a nacer algo nuevo. Tenía algo así como un presentimiento, algo había detrás de las paredes de ese instituto, algo que la esperaba, pero aún no sabía que era.

Gracias – sonrió y salió a la calle. La lluvia comenzó a mojar su chaqueta negra, pero adentro se estaba tibio.

La chica caminó tranquila por las calles llovidas del pueblo, miró cada cosa como si fuera la primera vez que las veía, las puertas de las casas, las rayas de la calle, los autos que corrían lentos, sin preocupaciones. Y sonrió, era un nuevo comienzo y este año era el último, tenía que ser inolvidable.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata, divisó las grandes paredes del instituto de Forks, los nervios volvieron y el estomago se le revolvió por un instante. Entró y comenzó a ver en detalle la infraestructura, era bastante bella, a decir verdad, era antigua, pero muy bella y en muy buenas condiciones. Había varios edificios, así que se le haría más difícil ir a sus clases, aunque eso poco le importó, estaba feliz de estar en un lugar bien lejos de Phoenix y poco accesible además. Miró como varios chicos y chicas llegaban envueltos en sus chaquetas para que el agua no llegara a tocar sus cuerpos y vio también como la mayoría de las autos eran bastante antiguos, así que comprarse un auto no iba a ser un gran problema. Con unos cuantos ahorros, y un buen trabajo podría tener un buen auto y sería feliz.

Algo le llamó la atención mientras caminaba hacia la recepción. Un auto de color plateado, un volvo para ser exactos, se estacionaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, era el único auto ostentoso por decirlo de alguna manera, que habitaba ese lugar, se lo quedó mirando por unos instantes, hasta que de el auto salieron cinco personas, no quiso ser intrusa así que simplemente se alejó, entrando por fin a un lugar más cálido. Aunque la mirada de sorpresa de la chica no había pasado desapercibida para los cinco seres que bajaban del auto.

La habitación era pequeña pero acogedora. Bella se acercó al mesón donde se encontraba una señora robusta, con las mejillas coloradas, sus labios eran delgados y rojizos, su cabello era del mismo color, se veía bastante amable así que la chica se acercó sin problema.

Buenos días – saludo amablemente la señora - ¿qué necesitas cariño?

Hola – saludó tímidamente – bueno, soy Isabella Swan, soy nueva aquí y – la cortó de inmediato.

Vaya, así que tú eres Isabella – sonrió la señora – tú padre habló mucho de ti - ¿te está gustando Forks? – preguntó amable

La verdad es que si – contesto algo incomoda – es muy acogedor.

Me alegro mucho, mucho – dijo alegre – mira aquí tienes tú horario y este mapa te va ayudar para que te ubiques por estos lugares, además tienes que pasarle esto a tus profesores luego me los traes y todo listo – dijo la señora

Muchas gracias – agradeció Bella

De nada muchacha – contestó – espero que te vaya bien, suerte

Gracias de nuevo – dijo la chica mientras salía de la recepción y se abría paso entre los chicos.

Revisó su primera clase, era literatura, sería divertido. Luego vio el mapa y lo intentó memorizar para no tener que verlo cada vez que tenía que cambiar de clase. Lo guardó en su mochila y se encaminó a su primera clase.

Algunos chicos se volteaban a verla, pero ella solo seguía su camino. Algunas chicas la miraban de pies a cabeza, ella solo les sonreía y seguía caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Algo que realmente la desconcertó fue ver como una chica la miraba con curiosidad, no con envidia o con rabia, ni nada por el estilo, sino que curiosidad. La miró extrañada, y se quedó parada mirando a la chica. De lejos se veía bastante hermosa, era de una estatura baja, cabello corto desordenado, delgada, si, la verdad es que era muy bella. La chica que anteriormente miraba a Bella se estaba acercando. Ella miró en todas direcciones y esperó hasta que la chica misteriosa se quedara justo al frente.

Hola – saludo feliz la chica, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Hola – respondió Bella confundida. ¿Desde cuando aquí las personas son tan amables y espontáneas con los nuevos?

Me llamo Alice Cullen – se presentó extendiendo su mano. Bella la tomó y al tacto era bastante helada, pero no le importó.

Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digas Bella – Contestó también sonriendo y soltando la mano de la chica – Aunque supongo que ya sabes que me llamo así.

La verdad es que no – susurró un poco asustada e incomoda

Vaya, creo que el cotilleo no llego hasta tus oídos, alguien me dijo que mi padre hablaba mucho de mi – sonrió la chica.

Ah – susurró aliviada, como si un gran peso de encima se desvaneciera – la verdad es que algo escuché.

Bueno da igual – sonrió Bella

Oye – dijo de nuevo con ánimo - ¿qué clase te toca ahora? – preguntó cuando sintió que el timbre sonaba en sus cabezas.

Pues según mi horario, es literatura – dijo sonriendo

Bien, pues nos vamos directo al edificio entonces, si no quieres llegar tarde – dijo la chica empujándola por la espalda. Al llegar a la sala, algunos se voltearon a mirar a ambas chicas y el cotilleo comenzó.

¿qué les pasa a todos? –preguntó Bella

Son así de chismosos siempre – contestó Alice sentándose en uno de los bancos

Vaya – fue lo único que dijo. Se sentó al lado de la chica y comenzaron una conversación bastante simpática, trivialidades, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿por qué Forks? ¿te está gustando? Pues yo llegué hace solo dos años aquí, así que es como si también fuera nueva. Te encantaría mi familia, es de lo más divertida, tengo cuatro hermanos ¿tienes hermanos? Así que hija única, que bien… tienes privacidad, me gustan las compras, tal vez algún día podamos ir juntas, ¡¿no te gusta comprar?! No desesperes, yo te ayudaré.

La clase terminó. Bella estaba feliz, tenía que leer varios libros que ya había leído así que sería pan comido, además que era una de las clases que más le gustaban. Antes de salir le pasó al profesor el papel que le había pasado la señora de la recepción, el profesor la miró con reproche y le dijo que tenía que haberlo pasado antes, pero aún así no le dijo nada más. Al salir, Alice le dijo que tenía que irse a otra clase, pero que le gustaría almorzar con ella. Bella sólo asintió, tenía una amiga y sólo era el primer día.

Cuando Alice iba caminando un chico más alto que ella la intercepto. Era de cabellos cobrizos, delgado, pero se notaba que tenía buen físico. Bella lo quedó mirando un momento, realmente era guapo, casi con una belleza arrebatadora. El chico de un instante a otro se dio vuelta a mirarla, sus ojos estaban de un dorado intenso, algo opacado, pero muy bello al fin y al cabo. Al mirarla fue como si sus ojos intentaran ver algo, como si taladraran la mente de la chica. Arrugó el ceño en signo de frustración y le dijo algo a Alice, ella solo rió por lo bajo y el arrugó más el ceño, se dio vuelta y la tomó del brazo llevándosela lejos de la vista de la chica.

Bella un poco aturdida dio media vuelta, pero chocó con algo. Calló al suelo más aturdida que antes.

Lo siento mucho – se disculpó un chico rubio, bastante guapo la verdad.

No te preocupes, fue mi culpa – dijo Bella – por no fijarme por donde camino.

Vaya, tú eres Isabella ¿no? – dijo ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara. Ella la aceptó y se levantó quedando al frente del chico.

Bella – corrigió la chica – si soy yo.

Soy Mike Newton – dijo con una gran sonrisa – un placer conocerla señorita – dijo caballerosamente.

El placer es todo mío caballero – sonrió Bella

¿cuál es su siguiente clase? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Pues Historia con el profesor Jefferson – contestó.

Bien, pues es tú día de suerte, porque a mi también me toca esa clase – sonrió con suficiencia. Eso, no le gustó mucho que digamos a Bella, pero a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes.

Que bien – dijo un poco incomoda. Caminaron juntos, y todo el camino Mike estuvo hablando de diferentes cosas, del clima, de las clases, de los profesores, entre otras cosas. Al fin llegaron a la sala y Mike tuvo que sentarse en otro puesto, mientras que Bella se sentó al lado de una chica de cabello negro. La clase comenzó, el profesor habló y habló todo el rato. La cabeza de Bella, comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Siempre pasa eso la primera vez – habló la chica de al lado.

¿ah? – Preguntó Bella

El mareo, es que el profesor habla mucho – contestó con una risita – luego te acostumbras.

¿tanto se me nota? – preguntó divertida la chica

La verdad es que algo – dijo mirándola sonriente – Me llamó Ángela

Pues yo soy Bella – dijo también presentándose.

La hija del jefe de policía Swan – corroboró la chica.

Más conocido como Charlie – rió Bella. Provocando que el profesor la mirara y la retara

Si, es un poco gruñón – dijo Ángela.

La clase se dio finalizada por una tarea para el día siguiente. Bella salió acompañada de Ángela, mientras que Mike se acercaba hacia ellas y las acompañaba a la siguiente clase. Claro que en ella solo Ángela y Bella tenían que quedarse.

Trigonometría, esa palabra hacía que Bella tuviera ganas de vomitar. Es que la verdad nunca fue muy buena en matemáticas y esa materia, era peor, mucho peor. Mientras el profesor hablaba en códigos difíciles de descifrar para Bella, ésta chica se dio el lujo de pensar. Se acordó de Alice, que no la había visto en toda la mañana, también se acordó de ese chico que tomó a Alice por el brazo y la miró con un poco de rabia, con curiosidad tal vez, se acordó de que estaba con Charlie, se acordó que aún arrancaba, y la garganta se le cerró, y los ojos cristalinos amenazaban con soltar lágrimas, más se controló, no era el momento ni el lugar.

En primer lugar, a Alice la iba a ver en el almuerzo, además ahora tenía a Ángela que era bastante simpática, un poco tímida, pero bastante buena persona. Ese chico que la vio de mala manera, daba igual, un enemigo más un enemigo menos, ciertamente daba igual. A Charlie lo iba a ver cuando llegara de su trabajo y podrían conversar. Y por último nadie la iba a encontrar en ese lugar, nadie.

El timbre del término de la clase la hizo despertar. Ángela la esperaba parada a su lado mientras que guardaba sus cosas. Al salir de la sala se encontraron con Mike que las esperaba, pero un chico se les acercó.

Hola – saludo a todos

Hola – dijeron a coro, excepto Mike que lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

Soy Erick – se presentó el chico - ¿y tú debes ser Isabella Swan, no? – Preguntó intimidando a la chica con su mirada.

Bella – corrigió Mike, mirándolo aún con desprecio. Bella sonrió ante la respuesta.

Si soy yo – Dijo sonriéndole al chico.

¿cuál es tú próxima clase? –Preguntó Erick

No te preocupes yo puedo acompañarlas – destilo veneno Mike.

¿a quién quieres acompañar Mike? – preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

A Bella y a Ángela, claro está – dijo Erick

Hola, soy Jessica – se presentó con una agradable sonrisa la chica.

Hola, yo soy Bella Swan – contestó también sonriéndole.

¿Qué tal si todos vamos juntos? – Preguntó Ángela ya harta de la situación.

Si, eso es mejor… además a todos nos toca esa clase – sonrió Alice Cullen, sorprendiendo a los cinco chicos.

* * *

_Perdón, perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar; lo que pasó es que sufrí algo denominado laguna mental, no se me ocurría nada de nada para continuar el capítulo, a decir verdad, tenía algo pero no me gustaba en lo más mínimo. La cosa es que aquí está el trabajo de una tarde. Mi mente es rara, lo que no pude crear en más de una semana quedó listo en una tarde; en fin, espero que les guste._

_Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, se los agradezco un montón. Ahora ya saben, tomates, flores, escobazos, criticas, saludos, a un simple hola; aprieten _**GO**_ allí abajo y quedamos._

_Otra cosa, hice un_ **One-Shot** _de Bella & Edward relatado por él, así que si les interesa pues pásense, se los agradecería un montón, y si me dejan review mejor todavía._

**_Se llama_**_:_ Suave Adicción_._

_"Se que soy un egoísta. Porque eres solamente mía, porque daría mi vida por ti, y porque el cielo no es nada comparado contigo."_


	4. Entre Caníbales

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial escritora Stephanie Meyer; lo único que me adjunto es la idea que nacio luego de leer varios Fic's de Bella & Edward y me dije a mi misma "Oye misma, escribe un Fic de Ellos" y aquí va el cuarto capítulo._

* * *

**Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza.**

_"Sólo tengo algo claro, me tengo que alejar de ella, porque el amor no es para mí"._

**4º Capítulo:** Entre caníbales.

El ambiente se podía notar tenso, tanto así que se podía cortar con una simple tijera. El aire creo que comenzó a faltar en el pequeño espacio. El timbre sonó para la última clase de la mañana. Sin embargo ninguno se movía, a excepción claro de Alice Cullen, que miraba a todos con una gran sonrisa, y bueno, Bella; que miraba a sus amigos confundida.

¿pasa algo? – pregunto Bella confundida, por ver a sus amigos algo tensos.

No, no pasa nada – dijo Mike, con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

La verdad es que si – respondió Jessica – es raro que Alice nos esté hablando. Un codazo de parte de Mike, hizo que la chica se doblase ante el impacto.

¡Oh! – dijo Bella - ¿es que nunca has hablado con ellos Alice? – preguntó la chica.

La verdad es que no, no me ha interesado mucho que digamos – dijo la chica firme ante sus palabras, que quedaron sonando.

Vaya, que… cruda – respondió Erick

Bueno, ahora tenemos la posibilidad de conocernos más – habló Ángela - ¿podemos ir a clases, por favor?

Si, claro... vamos Bella – dijo Alice tomándola del brazo y caminando adelante. Ángela las siguió y se unió a la conversación que ya habían comenzado las chicas, mientras que Mike y Erick se lanzaban miradas acecinas y Jessica se quedaba viendo a los de adelante incomoda.

La clase comenzó sin problemas, Bella se volvió a sentar con Alice. Conversaron como si fueran las mejores amigas, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y Alice le había prometido presentarle a su hermano Edward, también a su novio Jasper y todos los demás. Dijo que le iban a caer muy bien.

El fin de semana podríamos ir de compras – la animó la chica.

No lo sé Alice, es que no me gusta mucho ir de compras – contestó la chica anotando las formulas de la pizarra.

Vamos Bella – volvió a decir la chica – podríamos ir con Rosalie, mi otra hermana, apuesto a que te cae bien, lo pasaremos genial.

No – dijo la chica – es que de verdad tengo algo llamado fobia social.

Vamos – rió la chica – no creo que sea para tanto. Vas a ir.

Eres muy manipuladora, enserio – comentó la chica sonriendo.

Almuerzo, por fin el querido y adorado almuerzo, donde todos podían disfrutar de un descanso. Ambas chicas, Alice y Bella, caminaron sonrientes hacia su mesa. Alice estaba algo nerviosa y se le notaba, pero aún así su sonrisa burlona no se le iba. Se sentaron en una de las mesas, un poco alejadas de la mesa de los hermanos de Alice, y también algo lejos de la mesa de Mike y los demás.

¿Ocurre algo Alice? – preguntó Bella, comiendo algo de su plato.

No, nada ¿por qué? – dijo sonriente

Es que no haz comido nada, y te noto nerviosa - confesó la chica

Estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo Alice, levantado su mirada, entonces sus ojos brillaron y le hizo señas a alguien a las espaldas de Bella, la chica de dio vuelta a ver, y vio a nadie más que a Edward Cullen acercándose a ellas.

Alice, ¿qué haces? – dijo una asustada Bella.

Es mi hermano Bella, ya te lo dije… además quiero que lo conozcas – dijo feliz.

Creo, que no es el momento más apropiado – tarde para decir eso, porque la figura de Edward, estaba a su lado, la miraba extrañado, buscando algo, miró a su hermana algo enojado y volvió la vista a la chica.

Edward, ella es Bella, de la chica que te hablé – señaló Alice sonriendo abiertamente.

Hola – saludo tímida Bella, el miedo y la curiosidad la invadían, de todas formas era mucho, mucho más bello de cerca. Era más alto de lo que pensaba, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, y podían notarse algunos músculos, el cabello era cobrizo algo desordenado, sus ojos eran de un color dorado intenso, y su piel era muy pálida, pero no dejaba de ser hermosa.

Hola – susurró él y respiró intentando poner una sonrisa en sus labios. Error, porque al instante que respiro, el aroma de Bella chocó en su nariz, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus músculos se tensaron. El chico apretó con fuerza sus manos, tanto que los nudillos se pusieron aún más blancos. Alice lo notó, y lo miró confundida, Edward dio un paso hacia Bella y la miró más fijamente. La pequeña chica tomó la mano de su hermano, logrando que así la mirara, entonces lo vio todo.

Bella, miró confundida el espectáculo, de la nada Edward se acercó a ella, y la cara de Alice había cambiado. Tan rápido fue todo que pareció soñarlo, Alice diciendo cosas tan despacio que ni siquiera pudo oír bien lo que hablaba, Edward más tenso y quieto que un alumbrado público.

Lo siento – se disculpó Edward y salió casi corriendo de ese lugar.

Te lo dije Alice, le caigo mal por no sé que cosa – susurró indignada Bella.

No, no es eso Bella, es que no anda muy bien, ya sabes, cosas de hombres – dijo apenada la chica.

Ya déjalo Alice, da igual – dijo mirando su plato, que de pronto se había vuelto muy interesante.

Lo siento Bella – dijo Alice levantándose – pero me tengo que ir ¿si?

Si, no te preocupes – afirmó Bella – ¿nos vemos en la próxima clase?

No, creo que es hora de haber novillo – dijo sonriendo más cómoda

Bien, suerte entonces – se despidió la chica. Vio como Alice salía del lugar con gracia, elegante como ella sola.

Al instante una mano se levantó, la de Mike, haciéndole señas a Bella para que sentara a su lado, ella aceptó, no le gustaba comer sola.

Cerca de un volvo plateado, cinco personas se habían reunido, un ambiente tenso se notaba entre las cinco cabezas, una más desesperada que las otras, golpeó la reja con fuerza, la destruyó y vio hacia atrás por si alguien lo había visto, los demás guardaban silencio. Hasta que un duendecillo habló.

¿qué demonios ocurrió allá adentro Edward? – Preguntó confundida, apenada.

No, lo sé Alice… ya te lo dije, no lo sé – susurró Edward.

Es muy extraño todo esto – habló Jasper. Otro de los hermanos de Alice, aunque éste era su novio, alto, también algo musculoso, excelente físico y tan atrayente como lo era Edward.

¡Ya deja de mandar olas de tranquilada Jasper, que no resulta! – gritó Edward yendo hacia el chico.

¡Hey! Relájate Edward, cálmate – dijo Emmett, el tercer hermano. El más musculoso de todos, alto, con el pelo más oscuro, pero con la misma gracia que los dos anteriores.

No sé como te pudo pasar algo así a ti, Edward – dijo Alice, preocupada – vi como ibas a morderla, vi como te lanzabas hacia delante, sin importante las personas que estaba allí, sin importarte nosotros, sin importarte nada.

¡No sé que mierda me pasó Alice! – gritó el chico exasperado.

Edward, contrólate por un momento – gritó Rosalie – queremos saber que rayos pasó – Rosalie Hale, alta, rubia, hermosa, pálida como todos, soberbia, pero una buena persona, era la novia de Emmett, el grandote.

Ya dije que no sé, es solo que le dije hola y respiré y ahí estaba su olor, su aroma que me invadió por completo, fue como cuando tenemos sed y la garganta nos comienza arder – dijo viéndolos a todos, mientras asentían con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaban comprendiendo – bien, es lo mismo… pero cien veces peor, por eso no pude resistir, y tuve las ganas por un momento de morderla y absorber su sangre – terminó diciendo totalmente apenado.

¿una chica o un chico? – preguntó Emmett

Una chica, Bella – dijo Alice - es una amiga mía.

Lo siento Emmett, tienes que pagarme, te dije que Edward no era Gay – sonrió Jasper tendiéndole la mano a su hermano, para que pusiera el dinero en ella. Edward gruñó fuerte, pero no hizo nada más.

¡Ya dejen eso! – gritó Alice – Vamos donde Carlisle, ya le avisé – dijo rápidamente. Pero antes de caminar se quedó quieta, todos la miraron fijamente, esperando el resultado, pero eso no se lo esperaban - ¡vas a irte! ¡vas a escapar como un cobarde! – sollozó la chica apuntándolo con el dedo.

¿qué? – preguntaron todos a coro. Miraron a Edward y este sólo bajó la mirada.

Creo que ahora que todos lo saben, no podré irme, gracias Alice – habló con rencor Edward.

Vamos donde Carlisle, el sabrá que hacer – dijo la chica – Eso creo – dijo en un susurro. Al ver que Edward no se movía, gritó más fuerte – Edward Cullen, ¡muévete! El aludido sólo gruñó por lo bajo, y se encaminó al auto.

El camino se hizo insoportable, Jasper por más que trataba de controlar el ambiente, terminó perdiendo y se dejó influenciar por los estados emocionales de sus hermanos. Todo fue un caos, todo era tensión, hasta que por fin la casa se divisó entre el bosque.

Todos se bajaron rápidamente, estando en la puerta del escritorio de Carlisle, en menos de dos segundos. Un – entra – se escuchó desde adentro, Carlisle ya lo sabía todo. Edward entró con cuidado, mientras que sus hermanos lo esperaban afuera.

¿Qué me pasó Carlisle? – Preguntó apenado, frustrado, triste Edward.

_La tua cantante_ – habló Carlisle, dejando un libro en una de las repisas de su estudio.

¿_La tua_ qué? – preguntó desordenándose el cabello confundido, aún tenía el olor aquel en su cuerpo, y sus ojos aún estaban oscuros.

_Cantante_ – respondió sonriendo Carlisle

¿Por qué extraña razón no te veo preocupado? – preguntó enojado el chico, ya un poco cansado, de que nadie lo retara, es decir, casi mata a una chica, y su padre sólo le sonríe.

No tengo porque estarlo, sé que no vas hacerlo, además de que es bello que la hallas encontrado al fin – respondió aún feliz.

No entiendo – dijo Edward.

Mira Edward – habló el hombre – _la tua cantante_, se le dice así porque la sangre canta para ti, es decir, que esa sangre es totalmente deliciosa para todos tus sentidos, algunos vampiros se han enamorado incluso de ese chico o chica, es lo más hermoso, y horrible de toda nuestra existencia.

Pero esto me pasó solo a mí, y no me siento bien, me siento débil, y creo que en cualquier momento puedo atentar contra su vida, y no quiero, no quiero convertirme en el monstruo que soy – habló rápido y triste.

No eres al único que le ha pasado, a Emmett también le pasó – respondió levantándose.

¿así, y que pasó? – Preguntó un poco más alegre. Pero supo que era mala pregunta, con solo ver la cara de su padre – pregunta equivocada – dijo respondiéndose – pero es que no se si sea capaz.

Espera – dijo Carlisle, levantando su mano. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, ahí estaban todos espiando lo que sucedía, unas sonrisas inocentes atravesaron sus rostros. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice e incluso Esme, estaban preocupados por Edward, y eso lo hizo sonreír.

Queríamos saber que le pasa a Eddy – susurró Esme, con cariño. Su madre, ella había perdido su hijo cuando aún era humana, así que el instinto maternal estaba en cada uno de sus poros.

Bien, pues para que todos sepan, Edward se enamoró – respondió a todos Carlisle, Edward sólo gruñó y se dejó caer en el sillón.

¡Por favor Carlisle, dime que no fue de un hombre! – suplicó Emmett, el siguiente pasó fue un Emmett siendo lanzado por la ventana gracias a un furioso Edward

Voy por él - susurró Rosalie, bajando las escaleras tranquilamente, para ir a buscar a su esposo.

Yo no estoy enamorado – habló el chico.

Encontraste a tú alma gemela, cariño – dijo con amor Esme.

Esperen, tengo alma y no me lo dijeron – dijo en tono amargo, intentando salir de la habitación.

Quiero conocerla, apuesto que es hermosa – dijo tomándolo de la mano y apretándola con un poco de fuerza.

Sólo tienes que verla Esme, es hermosa – agregó el pequeño duendecillo. Edward sólo bufó y se fue a su habitación.

Los labios de Alice surcaron una sonrisa, así que como siempre ella no se había equivocado. Besó los labios de Jasper, el chico sólo sonrió como siempre.

_

* * *

_

Aquí estoy yo, luego de ¿una semana? si, creo que algo así. Perdón si los hice esperar mucho, pero es que no había tenido tiempo, lo que hace el maldido colegio. En fin, aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

_Ya saben, tomates, bla bla bla, felicitaciones, bla bla bla; aprieten _**GO**_ allí abajito y quedamos._

_**¿Se pasan por mis otras historias?**_

_-_ **Suave adicción.**_ (Edward y Bella, -One-Shot) -_ **Esa noche, la última** _(Lily y James -One-Shot) - _**Mí vida está en ese corazón**_ (Hermione y Harry-One-Shot). Y si me dejan RR' mejor todavía._


	5. ¿Juguemos?, sólo un poco

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial escritora Stephenie Meyer; lo único que me adjunto es la idea que nacio luego de leer varios Fic's de Bella & Edward y me dije a mi misma "Oye misma, escribe un Fic de Ellos" y aquí va el quinto capítulo._

* * *

**Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza.**

_"There is something I see in you, It might kill me"_

**5º Capítulo:** ¿Juguemos?, sólo un poco.

Trotó, corrió, respiró el poco oxigeno que podía caber en sus pulmones agitados y desesperados por una ventilación adecuada. Volvió a correr más deprisa, rogando por que sus piernas resistieran un poco más, sólo un poco más.

Cada paso que daba parecía que la hacía retroceder diez más hacia atrás. No quería voltearse, no quería mirar y darse cuanta de quién estaba escapando; la curiosidad pudo más que ella y giró su rostro para ver quién la atormentaba, pero no había nada, sólo había sombras sin cuerpos a los cuales pertenecer. Su cabeza giró nuevamente hacia adelante y sus piernas frenaron al instante, la respiración era forzosa, con una mano se agarró una de sus costillas y la apretó con fuerza, le dolía como nunca, sus piernas tiritaban deseando caer de una vez por todas y descansar. Pasó una de sus manos por su frente para sacar de allí unas gotas de sudor que corrían sin parar por su rostro, la mano ocupada volvió a caer a su costado.

Una risita embustera se dejó oír. La chica cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza.

Todo estaba perdido, ¡que patético! No había logrado si quiera estar tres semanas lejos de su hogar, ya la habían pillado, y estaba acabada, era su fin, la habían atrapado y no podía escapar, jamás.

Unos pasos ligeros se dejaron oír, tan lentos y acompasados que apenas se escuchaban con la respiración agitada de la chica, era tan ligera como una pluma, pero ahí estaba y se acercaba. El aliento de la criatura le llegó de lleno en su rostro, era helado, refrescante, pero no por eso menos tenebroso. Abrió los ojos y fueron atraídos por unos de color negro, que estaban hambrientos, sólo de ella.

Se despertó alterada, le costaba respirar; aún le dolía el costado, aunque pudo distinguir que era su libro que estaba enterrando una de sus puntas en sus costillas – Suspiró – Se había quedado dormida leyendo.

Sacó el sudor de su frente y miró la hora, ya era hora de levantarse, era hora de ir al instituto.

Cerró de nuevo sus ojos, y se dejó caer hacia atrás para quedar recostada de nuevo en la cama. Siempre tenía pesadillas, desde que estaba con sus tíos, reinaban en su mente, en sus sueños y se apoderaban de ella todas las noches, aunque lo extraño del sueño reciente, era que aparecía él, Edward.

Se levantó rápidamente, aún pensando en los ojos de aquel chico. Le tenía miedo, de eso, estaba segura.

Sus pensamientos estaban tan ocupados en Edward, que ni siquiera se preocupó de ordenar su habitación, ni de tomar desayuno. Sólo salió de la casa rumbo al instituto.

Cuando vio las grandes murallas de ladrillos del instituto, recordó que hacia más de dos semanas que Edward no le dirigía la palabra – Arrugó el ceño - ¿qué importaba? – Meneó la cabeza enojada – daba igual, entre menos sabía de él mejor; además si estaba jugando a ignorarla, ella también podía jugar.

Entró al lugar y ni siquiera dirigió una mirada al volvo plateado que se estaba aparcando en el estacionamiento. Caminó a paso rápido y entró sin pensar.

Edward frunció el ceño y apretó las manos en el volante. Se había acostumbrado a que cada mañana ella mirara el auto y esperara a Alice, que saliera, luego esperaba a que esa mirada se posara en él - eso le gustaba – entonces él levantaba la mirada y ella de inmediato la bajaba ruborizada.

Salió del auto y se apoyó en la puerta –ya cerrada – de su auto, unos cuantos suspiros abandonaron los labios de un par de chicas, pero a él no le importó. Miró la entrada con el ceño aún más fruncido que antes.

Alguien hecha de menos a Bella – canturrió Alice

Calla pequeñeja – Contraatacó Edward con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Edward, Edward – habló Alice – eres tan cabezota

Mira quien lo dice – murmuró Jasper, mirando hacia a otro lado evitando la mirada de su novia. Rosalie y Emmett rieron por lo bajo, se tomaron de la mano y se encaminaron a la entrada.

Vamos Alice – llamó Jasper. El pequeño duendecillo caminó al lado de su novio con el ceño fruncido.

¡Ella no me gusta Alice! – gritó Edward, al escuchar lo que pensaba Alice. Una risita cantarina se dejó oír a lo lejos.

Edward arrugó aún más el ceño – si es que se podía – apretó con fuerza sus puños logrando que se pusieran aún más blancos. Gruñó por lo bajo y gimió angustiado.

Abrió los puños y su entrecejo se suavizó, cargó su mochila a la espalda y caminó hacia la entrada al igual que sus hermanos – Ella no me gusta – dijo nuevamente más para él, que otra cosa – Bufó angustiado, recordando la conversación con Alice, hace unos días atrás.

_**Flash Back: **_

_La ventana estaba abierta, y dejaba entrar la brisa fresca de esa noche. Llenaba cada rincón de la espaciosa habitación. _

_Edward, sentado en su mullido sofá negro, tarareaba la canción que tenía puesta en su equipo. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y pensaba únicamente en ella, Bella. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como ella, le hiciera perder el control? Era estúpido. Además venía Alice, Carlisle y hasta Esme diciendo que él estaba enamorado ¿enamorado él? – Bufó - ¡pero si ni siquiera la conocía!. Prefería aquella época en la cual lo consideraban gay._

_¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó una vocecita al otro lado de la puerta entre abierta, dejando así, entrar un pequeño rayito de luz a la oscura habitación._

_Ya estás adentro Alice – habló agotado Edward._

_No te enojes, gruñón – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si. Recorrió con su mirada la habitación, bastante desordenada, y fijó la vista en el chico. Sonrió. Bella si actuaba en él, si no, ¡miren el desorden!. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, quitando de paso las piernas del sofá._

_¿No tienes nada más qué hacer Alice? – Preguntó algo irritado._

_La verdad es que no – sonrió. Edward la miró y se levanto del sofá mirándola enojado._

_¿Qué quieres Alice? – Volvió a preguntar._

_Quiero saber si mañana nos acompañas, a Bella y a mi en el almuerzo – Canturreó la chica. _

_¡¿Estás loca Alice?! – gritó Edward exasperado – Alice, no PUEDO comer con ustedes, en primer lugar porque no como, segundo lugar, porque me le puedo tirar encima y matarla, y no creo que quieras perder a una amiga y tercero ¡ella no me gusta! – finalizó con la respiración entre cortada. _

_Hermanito – habló Alice, tranquila como siempre – En primer lugar, yo tampoco como, pero aún así estoy con ella, segundo lugar, tú no te le vas a tirar encima, porque lo vi y no es así, y tercero, nadie mencionó que ella te gustara – Rió bajito ante su descubrimiento. _

_Yo… tú no – trató de hablar, pero calló, lo había atrapado. Alice se levantó y abrió la puerta._

_Bueno, que tengas una linda noche – Se despidió la chica – y… piénsalo Edward, después de todo, ella es linda – cerró la puerta y se le escuchó tararear el himno de Francia. _

_**Fin Flash Back. **_

La mañana pasó lenta, no había pasado nada, de nada entretenido que hacer.

La familia Cullen, seguía con sus clases normales, y Bella… bueno ella se había quedado dormida en la clase de matemáticas.

Dios Bella – Habló Alice sentándose en su lugar – te ves espantosa.

Gracias Alice – dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto – es justo lo que quería escuchar a la hora de almuerzo.

No, no Bella – aclaró la chica – tienes pinta de no haber dormido muy bien anoche.

De hecho – habló Bella – no dormí mucho que digamos, he tenido pesadillas con tú herma… – Se interrumpió atragantándose con el pedazo de manzana ingerido. Alice la ayudó para que no muriera asfixiada.

¿Con mi hermano? – Preguntó una ves que la chica ya había recuperado su color habitual.

No, no Alice… lo que pasa es que Edward nos estaba mirando – Aclaró la chica, siendo salvada por la insistente mirada del chico. Alice se dio la vuelta para mirar y Edward siendo descubierto se giró bruscamente. La chica solo sonrió.

Si, claro – dijo rodando los ojos.

No hablaron más. Alice sabía que Bella escondía algo, y ella lo iba a descubrir, sino iba a dejar de llamarse Alice Cullen.

Caminaron juntas por el pasillo. Quedaba la última clase, Biología – Bella suspiró – de solo pensar quien era su compañero de puesto la hizo tiritar, ahí estaba de nuevo el sudor frío, sus piernas tiritaron al igual que en el sueño y esta ves paró en seco, sorprendiendo a Alice.

¿Qué pasa Bella? – Preguntó la chica

Nada Alice, cosas mías

Te noto tensa – habló Alice. Bella secó el sudor de su frente y cerró los ojos. Por unos segundos descansó, al oír que Alice no decía nada, abrió los ojos nuevamente y entonces lo vio a él, Edward.

¿Qué pasa Edward? – Dijo preocupada, tomándolo del brazo, sólo por precaución.

Nada – habló tenso y entre cerró los ojos. Bella sólo arrugó el ceño ante la mirada penetrante del chico y la evitó, algo en esa mirada se había rendido.

¿Edward? – Preguntó de nuevo la chica. El aludido comenzó a caminar, alejándose de las chicas, en dirección a la clase.

No sé que le pasa, lo juro – habló Alice, no escuchó a Bella. Sus piernas se detuvieron involuntariamente, había una vocecita que le decía que se alejara, pero algo en él decía que no, que siguiera. Llegó al lado de ambas chicas.

¿Puedo acompañarte a clases? – Preguntó con una confianza que nadie se esperaba, menos él. Bella lo miró incrédula – Tenemos esta clase juntos, biología.

Esta… está bien – afirmó la chica.

Bueno… - habló Alice retrocediendo. Bella la miró con sus ojos como platos ¡Alice no me dejes! – gritó para sí.

¿Vamos? – volvió hablar Edward, viendo que su pequeña hermanita los dejaba solos. Bella sólo asintió y caminó a su lado.

Los ánimos estaban tensos, más de parte de Bella que de Edward. La puerta estaba a solo unos pasos, pero la chica comenzó a sentir de nuevo ese sudor frío en su frente, el aire se le hizo escaso y los ojos se le nublaron un poco. Edward, notó ese cambio en la respiración y la miró por unos segundos, arrugó el ceño antes relajado y la tomó sin pensar del brazo parando en seco en medio del pasillo. El chico la miró directo a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo, sólo sonrió y respondió.

Estoy bien – en un ligero susurro. El chico abrió los ojos de par en par, con sólo mirarlo lo había entendido. Sonrió sin quererlo. No la soltó, sin embargo, bajó su mano hasta la muñeca de la chica, la iba a bajar más hasta tomar su mano, pero se arrepintió.

La mano fría sujetando su muñeca produjo un escalofrío en su cuerpo, pero no le importó, se sentía… bien.

Todo dio un vuelco en el cuerpo de Edward. El tacto tibio de la chica hizo que cada uno de sus bellos se erizara y que sus músculos sin quererlo, se relajaran.

No se separaron, tampoco lo hicieron cuando personas comenzaron a comentar, tampoco se separaron cuando entraron al salón, ni mucho menos cuando ella se sentó en su puesto con el al lado. Edward volvió a mirarla, la chica deslizó su mano por la palma de Edward que agarraba tiernamente la suya, se soltó suavemente hasta que sólo quedó el roce de esa mano tibia en el cuerpo del chico. Bella lo miró y con sólo eso, dio las gracias.

El profesor comenzó con la clase. Ambos estaban tan metidos uno en el otro que poca atención tomaron, sólo atinaron cuando un microscopio quedó al frente de sus narices.

Sus manos se rozaron de nuevo cuando ambos quisieron tomar el artefacto, y luego otra vez más cuando quisieron tomar el pequeño vidrio donde estaba la muestra que querían ver. Edward la miró, y retiró su mano para darle a entender que ella comenzara. La chica accedió y luego de estar observando por unos segundos el microscopio, anotó lo que era en el papel con una excelente letra. Al levantar su mirada, se dio cuanta de que el chico no había apartado la mirada de ella, así que ruborizada cedió el lugar a Edward para que mirase.

No entiendo – habló por fin con su voz melódica.

¿qué cosa? – preguntó confundida la chica.

No puedo leer tú mente – gruñó por lo bajo. Bella rió ante el comentario, provocando que el profesor la mirara enojado.

Estamos a mano ¿no crees? – preguntó la chica sonriéndole. Poniendo otro vidrio en el microscopio.

¿A qué te refieres? – dijo frustrado.

Yo tampoco puedo leer tú mente – Respondió mirando por el aparato para no mirar más a Edward y anotó el resultado de nuevo en su hoja.

Supongo que tienes razón – habló sin mirarla poniendo el cristal y mirando por él – pero eso me dificulta las cosas.

¿Qué te dificulta? – lo miró mientras que con una perfecta caligrafía Edward anotaba el resultado.

El saber que piensas de mí y el acercarme a ti – habló serio mirándola a los ojos. _¿Qué no tenía los ojos negros?_ – Pensó Bella. La cuarta diapositiva la observaron ambos en silencio y Edward anotó el resultado. Silencio total.

¿Te preocupa lo que piense de ti? – Preguntó al fin sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sentía que estaba ruborizada y eso le daba aún más vergüenza. La mano de Edward se levantó para tocar aquellas mejillas pero se detuvo.

¿Quieres que te responda? – Dijo bajando así su mano para ponerla encima de la mesa de nuevo.

¡Claro! – exclamó ella, obteniendo la mirada enojada de su profesor que ahora venía hacia ellos.

¿Pasa algo señorita Swan? – preguntó - ¿Ya terminaron?

Si profesor, aquí está – respondió Edward. _¿Qué no faltaba una?_ – se preguntó Bella.

Ya veo – habló sorprendido. Aclaró su garganta y habló – pueden… pueden irse.

Tomaron sus cosas y caminaron hacia fuera. Estaba helado, seguro que iba a nevar muy pronto. Edward se quedó allí parado, en el pasillo, extasiado mirándola, mientras ella también lo miraba directo a sus ojos dorados.

¿Vas a responderme? – preguntó Bella, recordando su última pregunta.

No deberías hablar conmigo, esto no está bien… soy peligroso – habló el chico. Bella lanzó una carcajada. Logrando que el chico arrugara el ceño - ¿qué?

No te ves para nada peligroso – habló parando de reír.

Créeme lo soy – dijo acercándose a ella. Sin embargo, la chica no retrocedió ni un solo paso.

No tengo miedo, Edward – pronunciando su nombre lento – He lidiado con cosas peores.

Edward vio como la mirada de Bella se oscurecía. Vio como unos cuantos copos de nieve chocaban en sus mejillas y quiso ser uno de ellos. La nieve caía y hacia ver a esa pequeña criatura delante de él más hermosa que nunca – gruñó por lo bajo. _**¡Él no estaba enamorado!**_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!, perdón, perdón y más perdón por la tardanza. La que pasó es que la imaginación llegó recién el fin de semana, pero la iba a subir el lunes, sin embargo, tuve problemas con el ordenador, así que por eso la subo hoy, espero que no me maten._

_Estoy feliz__**, me leí "Amanecer**__" en dos días, y la verdad es que me gustó, aunque me quede con gusto a poco, aunque el libro tenga más de 800 páginas, pero de verdad, me gustaría que hubiera otro libro. __**¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? Espero sus comentarios**__._

_Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y si no ya saben lo que tienes que hacer, tomates bla bla bla flores bla bla bla aprieten _**GO**_ allí abajo no más y quedamos._


	6. Los días, de dos

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial escritora Stephanie Meyer; lo único que me adjunto es la idea que nacio luego de leer varios Fic's de Bella & Edward y me dije a mi misma "Oye misma, escribe un Fic de Ellos" y aquí va el primer capítulo._

* * *

**Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza.**

_Eres como el sol que ilumina mis días, y la estrella en mis noches._

**6º Capítulo: **Los días de dos.

Espera, espera más lento – habló Bella con el ceño fruncido – sabes que soy un poco lenta para estas cosas.

Voy lo más lento que puedo Bella – dijo Edward sonriendo – no es mi culpa que no te gusten las matemáticas.

En eso tienes razón, pero es que son horribles

Céntrate Bella – habló el chico – ahora mira de nuevo el problema y dime, ¿qué falta?

No lo sé – dijo apretando los labios y haciendo un mojín.

¡Vamos preciosa! Se que lo sabes – Ambos se miraron. Bella se sonrojo furiosamente y Edward se retó mentalmente por tal atrevimiento. ¿Preciosa? ¡¿pero qué rayos le pasaba?!

Yo… - trató de decir. Volvió su mirada al cuaderno tratando de concentrarse. Estaban en su cuarto, ambos sentados en el suelo con miles de cuadernos tirados en el piso – creo… bueno creo que si paso el 9 para acá dividiendo con el 72…

¿Sí? – habló mirándola atento

Bueno… X sería igual a 8 – Y sonrió

Si Bella, está excelente – dijo con una sonrisa de lado que la hizo suspirar.

¡BIEN! – gritó levantándose y dando pequeños saltitos por la habitación – lo logré. Edward solo reía ante la energía de la chica.

Bueno caballero – habló la chica luego de abrir la puerta – es hora de salir y comer algo, me muero de hambre

Bella yo… - trató de decir

¿qué es lo que quieres? – dijo la chica bajando las escaleras – tú sólo pide que yo cocino.

Bella, yo no tengo hambre – dijo ya abajo, mientras que la mirada de Bella se clavaba en él.

¿Cómo que no quieres nada? – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

No, enserio, nada… no tengo hambre – dijo sonriendo.

Estoy pensando seriamente que eres anoréxico – habló seria Bella cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo atenta.

¿Crees que soy anoréxico? – dijo riendo Edward

¡Claro que si, no comes nada! – gritó la chica – y no rías de mi

Tonta Bella – dijo dándole una palmadita en la cabeza y negando con la cabeza – no soy anoréxico…. Mira. Al instante que dijo eso, Edward se sacó la polera blanca que traía en ese momento y dejó ver su pecho, sus brazos musculosos, y todo su cuerpo. Se dio vuelta para que la chica le viera la espalda y eso, era aún mejor.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta ¿en qué pensaba? ¿Cómo hacía algo así? La respiración se le volvió agitada y no podía dar vuelta la cabeza aunque su lado sano decía que lo hiciera ¡YA!. Edward mientras tanto aguantaba la risa, no sabía como había hecho algo así, no era propio de él, pero solo se le ocurrió e imaginó que era gracioso, no se había equivocado. Sentir el corazón de Bella palpitar de esa forma, y sentir la respiración de la chica era fascinante, le gustaba hacerla sentir así, sobre todo porque todo eso era por él. Se dio vuelta rápidamente, y enfrentó a Bella que miraba totalmente sonrojada, caminó hacia ella con su sonrisa torcida y cerca, muy cerca de ella susurró.

Te dije que no era anoréxico – volvió a sonreír.

Esto no es justo – se quejó Bella cuando recuperó la cordura – siempre haces lo mismo

¿qué cosa? – preguntó el chico sin separarse de ella

Deslumbrar a las personas – susurró apenada

¿te deslumbro a ti? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido

Siempre – volvió a decir bajito, más para ella que para el mundo.

Con eso me basta – sonrió de nuevo Edward. Se acercó un poco más a ella, quería sentir un poco más de su calor, pero un ruido lo sacó de su ensoñación. Rápidamente se pudo la polera ante la atenta mirada de la chica.

¿qué pas…? – trató de decir. Pero la puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a Charlie, su padre.

Bella cariño ¿cómo est…? – Charlie tampoco terminó su pregunta, ya que, se quedó mirando a un Edward que sonreía - ¿Quién es él?

Papa – dijo en reproche ante el tono que había ocupado – él es Edward, un compañero

Buenas tardes señor – habló educadamente el chico pasándole así su mano derecha al hombre

Hola – saludó Charlie sin estar convencido aún.

Me vino a ensañar matemáticas – habló de nuevo Bella, estando al medio de ambos hombres – ya sabes que no se me da muy bien – sonrió.

Si cariño – dijo Charlie – ya lo sé – sonrió.

Bueno, yo me voy… se hace tarde – dijo Edward sonriendo ampliamente

Te acompaño Edward – habló Bella

No – dijo Charlie – es decir, creo que sabe la salida - Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Edward trató de aguantar la risa.

Papá… son sólo cinco minutos – dijo la chica. Tomó de la mano a Edward dejando a ambos sorprendidos y salió por la puerta principal.

Ambos se quedaron en la entrada de la casa en silencio. Bella miraba el volvo del chico y Edward la miraba de reojo. Ambos suspiraron a la vez y rieron ambos. Entonces se dieron cuenta que tenían aún las manos unidas, así que – como si una corriente los traspasara – se soltaron.

Creo que es tiempo de que me marche – habló el chico

Si, ya es tarde – dijo Bella sin mirarlo

Nos vemos mañana – dijo Edward acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. Sólo un beso de despedida, eso era ¿cierto?. Los fríos labios de Edward chocaron con la colorada mejilla de Bella, provocando que el corazón de ella se acelerara considerablemente, no pasando desapercibido para el chico. Con la elegancia que lo caracteriza, caminó hacía su volvo, abrió la puerta y se adentró en él. Mientras que Bella lo miraba perderse en el final de la calle.

A la mañana siguiente Edward se miró al espejo. Estaba igual que siempre, ojeras marcadas, pálido, con su pelo del mismo color e igual de rebelde que siempre, sus ojos seguían ahí con el color dorado de siempre. Sonrió. No sabía como había podido desnudarse en frente de Bella y menos aún como había podido besar su mejilla. Un cosquilleo atravesó sus labios. Recordó. Recordó lo que sintió en ese momento, una corriente eléctrica había cruzado por todo su cuerpo y el corazón que no tenía se había puesto a palpitar furioso. ¡Mierda! Pensó, ella no me gusta… bueno, casi.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un pequeño duendecillo saltarín, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Alice. Cerró la puerta despacio y se sentó en la cama moviendo sus pies hacia delante y hacia atrás. La sonrisa no se borraba.

¿qué pasa Alice? – preguntó Edward arreglando su suéter.

No sé, dímelo tú – habló cantarín.

No tengo nada que decir Alice – suspiró cansado dándose vuelta hacia ella.

Claro, claro… como no – habló y se paró de repente - ¡Dime! ¿qué pasó con Bella?

Nada, nada – dijo apurado – vamos a llegar tarde Alice, muévete.

No hasta que me digas qué pasó con Bella ayer en la tarde, en su casa – habló arritada. Sí, ella lo sabía todo.

Nada, es decir, yo… - tartamudeo – bueno le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla nada más

Y te atreviste a desnudarte frente a ella - gritó riendo con fuerza apuntan al chico con su dedo índice.

¡Silencio Alice! – gritó el chico. Ya todos estaban en su cuarto, habían escuchado – Demonios.

¿Qué hiciste qué? – preguntaron a coro. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett.

Sólo me quité la polera ¿ok? – habló alzando sus manos en el aire irritado – sólo eso. Ahora, vamos a clases.

Todos rieron a coro muy fuerte, mientras que un irritado Edward bajaba las escaleras, se sentaba en su auto, cerraba la puerta, encendía el auto, y arrancaba.

¡Edward! – gritaron todos. Tenían que irse a pie. Rió.

Bella Swan caminaba directo a su primera clase. Matemáticas. Hoy era el día de la verdad. Hoy se sabría si las clases particulares de Edward Cullen durante dos semanas habían hecho efecto en ella. Hoy, ¡estaba aterrada!

Relájate – dijo Edward en su oído. ¿cómo iba a quedarse tranquila con él tan cerca? – todo va a estar bien.

Aún no lo sabemos – habló nerviosa la chica

Te irá bien, confió en ti – dijo acariciando su espalda. El tacto frío del chico pareció funcionar, porque la chica se quedó totalmente dócil. Incluso las piernas le flaquearon un poco, pero Edward la trajo contra él y así entraron a la sala, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Se sentaron en sus puestos, él atrás de ella, le guiñó un ojo descaradamente y sonrió con su boca de lado. El corazón de Bella se paró ante aquel acto y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, nuevamente.

Así comenzó el examen. Edward lo terminó sin problemas y lo entregó en un santiamén.

Te espero afuera – susurró cerca de Bella. Salió de la sala dejando a una Bella aún más nerviosa.

Se concentró, no podía irle mal, ella sabía que hacer. Además Edward confiaba en ella, tenía que hacerlo. Sudó, se quejó, borró una y otra vez, pero lo logró. Comprobó cada uno de los ejercicios y todo estaba bien, iba a tener una excelente nota. Se levantó y entregó el examen al profesor que la miró extrañado, la chica salió del salón y se encontró con un sonriente Edward.

¿y? – preguntó levantándose de la pared en la cual estaba apoyado.

Creo… - dudo un poco. Logrando que Edward frunciera el ceño. Enserio deseaba con todo su cuerpo poder leer la mente de Bella – Que… ¡me fue estupendo! – gritó la chica lanzándose a los brazos de Edward. Él la levantó del piso sin ningún problema y giró con ella en brazos, ella reía feliz y él, también lo hacía.

Ejem, ejem – tosió una persona a sus espaldas – Creo fielmente, que esta clase de espectáculos no son apropiados en este recinto –habló el profesor de ciencias.

Lo sentimos profesor – sonrió amable Edward – No lo haremos de nuevo - ¡claro que lo iba hacer de nuevo! Una y otra y otra vez.

Eso espero señor Cullen – dijo yéndose

Sólo nos estábamos abrazando – dijo enojada Bella.

Tranquila, él es así – sonrió ante el mojín que estaba haciendo la chica – Bella – llamó el chico

Dime – dijo más tranquila caminando hacia su siguiente clase.

¿Te gustaría… te gustaría venir conmigo a tomar algo? – habló nervioso Edward.

¡Claro! – dijo ella sonriendo, haciéndolo sonreír a el también – así voy a verte comer también. ERROR. Él no comía ¿pero qué rayos había hecho? Ahora necesitaba a Alice urgente.

La escena que era vista por la mayoría de las personas que estaban afuera, era realmente cómica. Alice gritándole a Edward que dejara de ser Gay, Emmett riéndose como nunca, Jasper sujetando a su novia y Rosalie apoyada en su auto rojo. Ostentoso. Mirando todo el paisaje.

No grites Alice – habló Edward – ya todos nos están mirando.

¡Que miren! – gritó de nuevo – ve con Bella y ya, come algo que sea lo más apetecible para ti y luego lo vomitas, ¡que se yo!, pero ve con ella.

¿por qué hay tanto interés en que esté con Bella? – preguntó enojado

Porque… - trato de decir - ¿sabes por qué?

No, quiero que me lo expliques – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Porque desde que la conociste te veo sonreír como hace tiempo no hacías, te oigo tocar en tú piano melodías alegres y no esas tristes que tocabas antes que hacían que todo el mundo se deprimiera, porque te veo feliz Edward y porque no soportaba verte solo y triste antes de que esa chica apareciera y porque cuando estás con ella tus ojos brillan y estoy segura de que si tú corazón palpitase lo haría desbocado cada vez que ella te hablara, por eso tanto interés ¡por eso! – habló la pequeña yéndose del lugar acompañada de su novio.

Entonces lo dejaron solo, para que pensara. ¡Como si no lo estuviera haciendo ya!. Nunca había visto a Alice así, jamás, y nunca le habían dicho lo que ahora había hablado su hermanita. ¿De verdad era así, antes? ¿De verdad su vida era tan triste como decía su hermana?

¿Qué pasó Edward? – Habló una melódica voz a su lado – Alice entró furiosa al instituto - Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella se sorprendió, él entonces lo entendió. Su ceño dejó de estar fruncido y le sonrió feliz. Sí, su vida era así de triste antes de que ella llegara.

Nada, nada no te preocupes – habló haciendo un ademán - ¿Nos vamos señorita? – dijo abriendo la puerta de su volvo plateado.

Claro caballero – dijo feliz – muchas gracias – habló sentándose en el auto.

El camino, la mayoría fue en silencio, un silencio cómodo, donde ninguno quería interrumpir para no arruinar el momento. Entonces el auto paró, ya se encontraban al frente de un restauran de Port Angeles. Ambos se bajaron del auto y caminaron juntos hacia la entrada.

Al entrar la camarera que les ofreció la mesa, no dejó de coquetear en ningún momento con el chico, haciendo así que Bella se pudiera furiosa. Se sentaron en una mesa apartados de todos. Privacidad. Justo a su lado había un gran ventanal que les permitía ver hacia fuera, los asientos eran de un verde oscuro bastante cómodos y las mesas eran de madera, rusticas, pero bellas. La cubierta de la mesa tenía pequeños diseños tallados, lo que le daba un toque elegante, encima estaba en servicio perfectamente ordenado y perfectamente perfecto.

Y bien ¿te gusta? – preguntó Edward mirándola atento.

Claro que si – contestó la chica – es hermoso, gracias por invitarme

No fue nada – rió el chico – me agrada tú compañía - Habló haciendo que Bella se sonrojara, dejándola totalmente adorable a la vista del chico.

¿Qué se van a servir? – preguntó la camarera dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Edward. Bella gruñó. Sí, había gruñido.

Creo que las damas son primero – habló Edward mirando dulcemente a Bella. Ella sonrió ampliamente y miró la carta, pidió lo primero que estaba en ella. No tenía intención de desperdiciar minutos mirando una estúpida carta en vez de la cara de la chica que estaba furiosa.

Lo mismo que ella – dijo Edward, mientras que la camarera anotaba.

¿algo más? – habló de nuevo en dirección a Edward.

Yo nada más ¿tú Bella? – preguntó.

No, nada más – dijo la chica – gracias.

De inmediato traigo su pedido – sonrió ampliamente y se fue.

¡Ves! Te lo dije – dijo la chica – siempre deslumbras a las personas.

A la única persona que me interesa deslumbrar es a ti – dijo guiñándole un ojo, al tiempo que el corazón de Bella palpitaba como loco.

La comida pasó con tranquilidad, hablaban de todo un poco, de sus preferencias y de lo que no les gustaba, rieron ante sus comentarios y se callaron cuando tenían que hacerlo.

Enserio – habló Bella – creo que a Rosalie le caigo mal

No, no es eso – dijo Edward riendo – es sólo que ella es un poco ermitaña

No bromees Edward, te estoy hablando enserio

¡Yo igual! – rió el chico. Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Edward tragó un pedazo de carne a duras penas, mientras que Bella comía feliz su plato. Bella miró por la ventana, de verdad la estaba pasando bien, se sentía realmente cómoda con él. Un rayo de luz chocó con el servilletero haciendo que Bella sonriera, miró la mesa que estaba totalmente iluminada por el sol.

¡Hay sol! – chilló feliz. Todas las personas se quedaron mirándola, pero también sonrieron al ver al astro asomarse entre las nubes – lo siento – se disculpó. Miró a Edward feliz – Edward hay so… - paró en seco. Edward no se sentía muy bien.

* * *

_¡Gente!, perdón, perdón por el atraso... he tenido miles de cosas que hacer. Estoy particiopando en un concurso de fotografía y además en dos concursos literarios, además del colegio, los examenes y miles de otras cosas que tengo que hacer, de verdad perdón._

_Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero de verdad que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias a cada una de las personas que me dejan un comentario, de verdad, eso me hace muy feliz. La verdad es que esa parte en donde Edward se saca la polera, no es muy de él, pero es que simplemente me facinó que hiciera algo así, espero os guste. HORROR, me cambiaron el formato de Fanfiction, con lo ñurda que soy con la tecnología me va a costar acostumbrarme, pero en fin._

_Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, aprienten _**GO**_ allí abajo y estamos listos, adiós._


	7. Se abre el telón

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial escritora Stephenie Meyer; lo único que me adjunto es la idea que nacio luego de leer varios Fic's de Bella & Edward y me dije a mi misma "Oye misma, escribe un Fic de Ellos" y aquí va el septimo capítulo, luego de mucho tiempo._

* * *

**Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza.**

_"La eternidad no es sificiente, para demostrarte todo lo que te amo"_

**Capítulo 7:** Se abre el telón.

Bella se había quedado en completo silencio, observando la luminosa mano de Edward, que, por más que intentara el sol llegaba a su mano con más intensidad que las otras veces. Edward gruño. Maldito reporte del clima, maldita Alice que no le avisó, y maldito sol por salir en aquel momento.

Bella lo miraba con el rostro inescrutable, mientras que él, en vano, intentaba deducir la expresión de aquella chica que estaba al frente de él, sentada cómodamente y sin rastro de preocupación, miedo, angustia, ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir corriendo.

El chico vio como Bella intentaba decir algo, pero las palabras inútilmente no salían de sus labios, volvió a intentar obteniendo el mismo resultado, sin embargo, ya las nubes se estaban juntando de nuevo para así poder tapar – por algunos segundos – el sol.

- Edward ¿qué… sucede? – preguntó entrecortadamente la chica. Luego de sus innumerables intentos por hablar.

- Bella… puedo explicarlo – habló el chico tomando una de las manos de Bella, logrando que ella lo mirase con su rostro preocupado.

- Estabas brillando… eso es – trató de decir Bella, pero Edward con una rapidez sobrehumana le tapó los labios.

- Por favor – suplicó, mirando directamente a los ojos brillantes de la chica.

Se levantaron rápidamente, dejando Edward dinero para pagar la cuenta. Tomó su chaqueta y la de Bella, que salía del local en el que estaban. Edward suspiró, esto iba a ser complicado.

Salió detrás de la chica, que sorpresivamente lo esperaba apoyada en el volvo. No se había ido. Suspiro. Apuró el paso, llegando al volvo y abriendo la puerta para que la chica entrara en él. Cerró apurado las ventanas polarizadas de su flamante auto, mientras que el sol – nuevamente – se abría paso en el cielo.

El auto arrancó con un ruido sordo, dejando atrás el local en el que comían, y dejando atrás también, la imagen de Edward.

El chico suspiró, miró de reojo a Bella, que miraba muy interesada los árboles verdes y frondosos que habitaban afuera, como si de un momento a otro, la vegetación del pueblo se convirtiera en lo más entretenido del mundo. Volvió a suspirar y aceleró, logrando que Bella lo mirara ofuscada. Bajó la velocidad. La chica volvió la vista a la ventana, tratando de ver, aunque sea un poco los árboles. Malditos vidrios, que complicaban su visión.

- Bella – se dejó oír en el silencio del auto - ¿no vas a decirme nada?

- No tengo nada que decir – habló la chica - ¿me llevas a mi casa? Por favor

- Bella – susurró de nuevo el chico preocupado – déjame explicarte, por favor.

- ¿estás de broma? – preguntó Bella mirándolo enojada - ¡brillas! ¡qué más haces? – preguntó irónica - ¿vuelas, respiras bajo el agua, lees mentes, levitas cosas?

- Desde un principio te dije que leía mentes – habló con paciencia el chico.

- ¿¡Como se supone que te iba a creer!? – gritó Bella bastante desesperada – No es de todos los días que alguien te diga que lea mentes Edward, no es normal.

-Yo nunca dije que lo fuera – respondió – vamos Bella, dame una oportunidad, quiero mostrarte algo.

- ¿qué? – preguntó volviendo la vista al frente - ¿Vas a sacar alas o algo así? Tal vez tienes cuatro brazos ¿tienes seis estómagos también?

El auto se detuvo de golpe, logrando que Bella se asustara, con una rapidez fantasmal Edward se bajó del coche y abrió de golpe la puerta de la chica. Bella lo miró confundida, el chico tomó uno de sus brazos y la bajó sin hacerle daño del auto, la miró por unos segundos, y luego sin aviso la subió a su espalda.

- Veras que esto es mejor que cuatro brazos, o seis estómagos – dijo Edward, al tiempo que salía como alma que la lleva el diablo, entrándose al bosque.

Bella, preocupada por la velocidad en que los árboles de movían a sus lados, hundió su rostro en el cuello del chico, logrando que su respiración llegara del todo en el cuello de Edward. El chico suspiró. Esto se sentía realmente bien.

Al poco tiempo de carrera, el chico se detuvo sin siquiera jadear, o suspirar entrecortadamente. Bella si lo estaba, estaba entre asustada y sorprendida, estaba prácticamente incrustada en el cuerpo de Edward, y no iba a bajarse de allí.

- Ya llegamos Bella – susurró tranquilo el chico – puedes bajarte

- No, ni que estuviera loca – respondió Bella, logrando una risita del chico – estas demente Cullen.

- Vamos – respondió seco Edward. Su apellido sonaba aún más duro pronunciado por ella – confía en mi.

- Claro, claro – dijo separando un poco su rostro del cuerpo de Edward – brillocito

Ese apodo, no me gusta en lo absoluto – respondió mirándola lo que más podía desde su posición. La chica se sonrojó ante lo posición de sus rostros y se bajó casi de inmediato, como si de un momento a otro, el cuerpo de Edward quemara.

Bella, miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Era hermoso. Era un claro bastante grande, el pasto parecía que recién lo hubieran cortado, estaba verde y saludable, los árboles – bastante grande por lo demás – estaban en todo el alrededor del claro, mientras que pequeñas flores crecían entre la maleza que crecía inminente entre las flores que daban alegría al lugar. Respiró. Olía a tierra mojada y a flores silvestres, y claro, olía a él… ese olor dulzón que la mareaba.

- Es… hermoso – habló por fin Bella.

- Lo sé, por eso te traje aquí – dijo Edward acercando de apoco a la chica que estaba en el centro del claro, con la vista hacia arriba, contemplando los árboles gigantes que habitaban en el lugar.

- Bien, quiero que me lo expliques todo – dijo la chica mirándolo atenta – y quiero que censures nada.

- Es… complicado – susurró el chico

- Nadie dijo lo contrario – habló Bella sentándose en donde mismo estaba parada hace dos segundos atrás.

- ¿Qué es lo que crees que soy? – preguntó acercándose más a Bella.

- Bueno… - pensó – Eres más helado de lo común, eres demasiado rápido y eso, me quedó total y absolutamente corroborado, con lo… de recién, brillas con el sol, y tus ojos cambian de color.

- ¿Y eso dice qué? – preguntó Edward.

- Que podrías ser superman, spiderman, tal vez alguien de la liga de la justicia ¿no te a mordido alguna araña, o te haz caído en desechos tóxicos?

- No Bella, no me ha pasado nada de eso – habló sonriendo – todo eso me hace pensar en superhéroes… pero ¿qué pasa, si esta vez soy el villano?

- No, tú no eres malo… algo brillante sí, pero no malo – rió ante su propio comentario

- Estoy hablando enserio Bella – dijo cerio Edward – ya te he dicho que no soy bueno.

- Y yo ya te he dicho que no me importa – respondió la chica.

- ¿Te gusta atentar contra tú vida o algo así? – preguntó intrigado.

- ¡Claro! – habló sarcástica. Poniendo sus manos en las caderas – es mi pasa tiempo favorito.

- Ya Bella – dijo el chico – Enserio.

- Mira Edward – habló Bella, bajando sus manos – no me importa lo que eres, si brillas, si tienes escamas, si tienes cuatro brazos o si comes más de lo común, me gustas ¿sí? Y mucho y la verdad es que me dio un poco de miedo eso de que brillaras, pero si así eres está bien, y la verdad es que poco me importa eso.

- ¿Yo te… gusto? – preguntó el chico a escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica.

- Yo… bueno… tú, si tal vez, es decir, olvídalo – tartamudeo Bella.

- ¿Qué lo olvide? – preguntó

- Sí, bueno… fue el momento – trató de explicar

- ¿El momento? – preguntó de nuevo rozando los labios de la chica.

- Sí, el momento – susurró, dejando que todo su aliento tibio rozara los labios de aquel chico.

- No te creo en lo más mínimo – dijo tocando con suavidad infinita la mejilla de Bella – quiero que me lo digas de nuevo.

- ¿qué… que cosa? – preguntó cerrando los ojos ante el tacto.

- Que te gusto – susurró el chico. Bajó sus labios hasta la mandíbula de la chica, rozando su cuello cálidamente – dilo – habló rozando con una condenada dulzura el cuello de Bella, logrando que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

- Me gustas mucho – susurró la chica. Edward sonrió, posó un delicado beso en el cuello de la chica, bajó a su clavícula y saboreo sin pudor aquella zona, volviendo a subir a su cuello y dejando una pequeña marca, continuó subiendo a su mandíbula dejando pequeños y cortos besos de terciopelo, rozando con delicadeza su mejilla.

- Bella – susurró cerca de su oído. Logrando que la chica dejara escapar un suspiro. Sonrió. Mordió con cuidado la oreja de Bella, mientras que de los labios de la chica – despacio – salía un pequeño gemido.

- Hmm – Respondió la chica, aún con los ojos cerrados y total y absolutamente concentrada en sentir las caricias de Edward, que ahora, posaba una de sus manos en su cintura, pegándola – si era posible – más a él.

- ¿Qué pasaría, si te digo que soy un vampiro? – preguntó besando su cuello, con un poco más de deseo que antes. Quería una respuesta.

- Pues… - intentó decir la chica. Se separó un poco de Edward y lo miró a los ojos – No me importaría que fueras tú el que bebiera toda mi sangre.

- Eso, es abusar de autocontrol – dijo con su mirada totalmente perdida en el marrón de sus ojos.

- No pensé que tuvieras uno – dijo sonriéndole.

- ¿así que no me tienes miedo? – preguntó divertido.

- Para nada – habló

- ¿Y si te mordiera ahora? – preguntó mordiendo un poco el cuello de la chica.

- Pues… moriría de placer – susurró la chica.

* * *

_Hola gente hermosa, ¿cómo han estado sin mi? espero que muy bien, lo que es yo... pues estoy agotada; estoy llena de examente, pruebas, tareas, y disertaciones, el colegio me tiene más que arta... pero voy a resistir. Lo bueno es que ya queda poco para las vacaciones, quedan entre dos a tres semanas, contando que la última se hace nada; además de que estoy pasando de curso con un buen promedio._

_En fin, hoy; despues de mucha tiempo, les traigo el septimo capítulo de esta historia, para variar la inspiración llego de la nada, mientras que semana tras semana intentaba pensar en como seguir. Espero que les guste, porque la verdad, es que estubo más pasional que en otros, además de que Edward, se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Caso que se me ocurrió luego de ver a Rob morder a una chica de la TV, me quedé con los ojos como platos y con ganas de que me hiciera eso a mi._

_Okey gente, me retiro a leer un libro para la prueba de mañana "Del amor y otro demonios - Gabriel García Marquez", la verdad es que me está gustando, así que todo bien, deseenme suerte para mañana, y claro, espero sus review; aprieten _**GO**_ y quedamos. Adiós._


	8. ¡Que comience la función!

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que me adjunto es la idea de la historia, que nació en uno de mis tantos delirios; y claro, leyendo historias de Edward & Bella, así que me dije a mi misma... "oye misma, escribe una historia de ellos" así que, aquí estoy._

* * *

**Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza.**

_Ahora lo sé, porque lo he entendido... te amo más que a nadie en este mundo._

**8º Capítulo:** ¡Que comience la función!

Estaba tirada en su cama, pensando en nada más y en nada menos que en Edward Cullen, ¿cómo parar de pensar en él? Si horas antes había estado en aquel prado entre sus brazos, en un claro a la mitad del bosque, donde él, y nadie más que él… le decía que era un vampiro ¡un vampiro!

Suspiró, jamás en su vida había creído en esas cosas, nada de vampiros, licántropos, magia, hadas, y cosas por el estilo. Si le hubieran dicho que se iba a enamorar de una criatura de la noche, nunca se lo hubiera creído; pero ahí está el punto _"nunca digas nunca"_ por tonto que suene, las cosas son así.

Entonces, se preocupó. Él había confiado en ella, él le había dicho que era, cual era su naturaleza, además de confesarle de que…le atraía, tanto y más de cómo a ella le atraía él y ella… no estaba segura de contarle su verdad, no sabía si lo lograría.

_- Eres tan impredecible Bella – habló Edward iluminado de repente por el sol_

_- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo la chica acariciando despacio la mano de su acompañante_

_- No puedo leer tú mente, ya te lo dije… y eso hace todo mucho más complicado. Siempre me sorprendes, nunca sé que va a ser lo siguiente que digas, y tengo que esperar hasta que las palabras salgan de tus labios, para crear una respuesta, es… irritante._

_- Para que te enteres Edward, los humanos podemos vivir así – sonrió la chica, subiendo un poco más por el antebrazo de Edward. _

_- Se te olvida preciosa, que yo no soy humano – habló mirándola anonadado_

_- No, no se me olvida, es solo que me encanta que no puedas leer mi mente, eso lo hace más… interesante_

_- Sí, eres demasiado interesante – dijo acariciando la mejilla de la chica_.

El teléfono sonó – sacándola de sus pensamientos - se levantó rápidamente de su cama, y bajó por las escalera tratando de no caerse en el intento. Levantó el aparato y habló con pereza, ya era tarde y aún Charlie no llegaba.

- ¿Hola? – saludó

- Hmm… ¿Estará Charlie por ahí? – preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

- No, el aún no ha llegado ¿quiere dejarle algún mensaje? – preguntó la chica

- No, la verdad es que no… lo llamaré más tarde – dijo el hombre

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? Para decirle que llamó – aclaró Bella, sonrojándose. Era increíble, que incluso por teléfono se sonrojara.

- Jacob, Jacob Black – habló el chico

- ¿Jacob, el chico de Push? ¿el que me lanzaba arena en la cara? – preguntó de pronto muy contenta

- ¿Bella? – susurró el chico

- ¡claro! ¿quién más sino? – habló feliz Bella, elevando su tono unas octavas

- ¡Tanto tiempo Bella! No te reconocí, haz cambiado mucho la voz – dijo el chico al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿cómo haz estado Jake? – preguntó

- Bien, aquí con mi padre, estudiando como todo un buen chico, y nada… enterándome de algunas cosas, algunos… cambios en mi vida.

- Vaya, eso suena interesante – dijo Bella, sonando entusiasmada

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿por qué estás en Forks? – preguntó de pronto muy interesado

- Hmm… bueno es una larga historia… pero en resumen me fui de casa y llegué a mi hogar – sonrió tristemente

- Vaya… pues si te sirve de algo… me alegra que estés aquí – dijo el chico un poco apenado ante la declaración.

- Gracias Jake – susurró la chica.

La puerta se abrió, y dejó entrar a Charlie bastante cansado. Le sonrió a Bella, y colgó su arma cerca de la puerta.

- Papá, es Jacob... quiere hablar contigo – habló Bella tapando el auricular para decir aquello

- Vaya, tanto tiempo sin saber de él, dame el teléfono hija – dijo estirando la mano en su dirección

- Aquí está Papá Jake, que estés bien – se despidió la chica.

- Espero verte por la Push luego Bella – habló

- Claro, cuando quieras – sonrió feliz, dándole así el teléfono a su padre.

Se encaminó a la cocina para preparar algo a Charlie, seguramente tenía hambre, luego de un largo día en la estación. Sonrió. Había pasado toda la tarde con Edward, y su padre no lo sabía. Pero esos días había olvidado su pasado, había olvidado su dolor, todo por Edward. Era maravilloso el pensar que ese dolor era reemplazado por otra cosa. Amor.

- Jake te invitó a la Push hija, podrías ir… te divertirás mucho – habló Charlie desde el comedor

- Sí, tal vez vaya este fin de semana – aclaró la chica sonriendo

- Me alegro – Dijo Charlie mientras ponía la mesa, y revolvía los cubiertos en la cocina - ¿qué hay para cenar?

- Pescado con un poco de ensalada – dijo Bella - ¿quieres jugo, té, café? – preguntó

- Hmm… Té, no quiero volverme un adicto o algo – susurró Charlie. Bella sólo rió ante el comentario.

- Muy bien, la comida va en camino, ve a sentarte – sonrió Bella, mientras sacaba los platos

- ¿Qué tal tú día Bella, algo emocionante que contar? – preguntó su padre.

Bella se rió. Y se imaginó contándole a su padre que tal había sido su día. _Bueno la verdad, es que fui a comer con un vampiro, luego me di cuenta que brillaba con el sol, entonces me llevó a un claro en el medio del bosque y me dijo lo que era, tuvimos una sesión de besos increíbles y bueno, digamos que descubrí que tratándose de mi no tenía mucho autocontrol… pero todo bien padre, no te preocupes, es vegetariano… no bebe la sangre de humanos._

- Nada interesante, fui a comer con un amigo y luego estuvimos conversando de varias cosas, es bastante… interesante – trató de resumir con buenas palabras

- Que bien, deberías presentármelo… ¿es Mike Newton? – preguntó

- ¡Dios no! – exclamó Bella – claro que no. Es Edward Cullen – susurró

- ¡Oh! Ya veo… su familia es bastante respetada en el pueblo, y a decir verdad, su padre me cae muy bien, es el medico del pueblo, no sé como un medico como él, puede estar trabajando en un pueblo como este, supongo que ama su trabajo

- Sí, Edward es bastante respetuoso, supongo que le enseñaron a ser así en su familia – aclaró la chica con el ceño fruncido_. Demasiado respetuoso._

_La separó de él un momento y la miró a los ojos, tratando de encontrar aquella explicación que quería. ¿Cómo alguien como ella, podía enamorarse de un monstruo como él? Ella lo miraba sin inmutarse, con un brillo en sus ojos desconocido. Ya nada importaba, ni sus tíos, ni los golpes, ni los encierros, ni siquiera el hecho de que la están buscando, nada importaba, sólo aquel chico que tenía enfrente._

_- Bella, respira – susurró el chico_

_- Estoy respirando Edward – dijo Bella tratando de alcanzar los labios del chico nuevamente. Él se separó._

_- Ten más cuidado… sabes que soy peligroso – susurró_

_- Lo siento, es sólo que… - trató de explicar pero fue silenciada_

_- Shh… no digas nada… quédate muy quieta – habló posando sus labios en el cuello de su acompañante._

_La besó con cuidado, adaptándose a su cercanía, averiguando hasta donde podía llegar. Posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Bella, y suspiró. La sensación era increíble. Ella, mantenía los ojos cerrados enfrascándose en aquellas sensaciones que él, y sólo él la hacía sentir._

_Él continuó tocando con sus manos aquel cuerpo, que hacía que su corazón se derritiera. Bajó su mano hasta el cuello y la dejo ahí para que – por lo menos – algo de calor se traspasara hacia él. Bajó aún más hasta chocar con la clavícula, y sonrió. Lo estaba logrando. Tomó la mano de la chica y la besó, mientras que ella abría los ojos. Las miradas se encontraron, y como fuego y agua, se quedaron observando desde lejos._

- Pues, supongo que me caerá bien – dijo Charlie entre dientes. Interrumpiendo una vez más los pensamientos de su hija - ¿qué tal va la comida?

- Ya terminé – gritó la chica desde la cocina. Caminó por el pasillo con dos platos de comida. Charlie rezó para que no se les dieran vuelta.

Mientras comían ambos en silencio, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Edward en esos momentos, y sonrió… porque ella lo amaba, amaba a un vampiro.

En los recónditos lugares de aquel bosque, tan verde y con tanta vegetación. Se encontraba con las luces iluminando el sendero la casa de los Cullen, pero a diferencia del cielo, el bosque, y las criaturas en él, dicha casa no estaba con tanta calma.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que le hayas dicho?! – gritó Rosalie con los brazos cruzados y su mirada furiosa.

- No se lo dije todo Rose – dijo con calma Edward, desde su asiento

- ¿Y qué importa? Sabe que eres un vampiro ¿cuánto se va a demorar para darse cuanta de que tú familia también es de vampiros? ¡sería una tonta si no da cuenta!

- No la trates así Rosalie, trata de ser razonable – habló el chico

- ¿razonable? – preguntó echando chispas por los ojos - ¡¿escucharon todos?! – gritó – quiere que sea razonable.

Todos observaron la cara inescrutable que tenía Edward, mientras que Rosalie lo insultaba y le gritaba en medio de la habitación.

- Tu se razonable Edward, acabas de dejarnos al descubierto ¿qué pasa si esa humana se lo dice a todos? ¿ah? ¿qué crees que va a pasar?

- Esa humana, se llama Bella – habló el chico con las manos apuñadas – y la amo.

El silencio que se hizo en la habitación fue tenso, nadie hablaba, mientras que varias miradas estaban sorprendidas, otra, una sola lo miraba con odio. Rosalie.

- ¡Sí! – gritó la pequeña duende – sabía que lo admitirías algún día

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz? Luego de que este imbésil nos traicionara – habló rabiosa la chica

- Rosalie, controla las palabras – comentó Esme

- ¡No controlo nada! – gritó - ¿no se dan cuenta de lo que esta haciendo?

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo Rose? ¿de qué mierda te enojas tanto? ¿Por qué dije nuestro secreto, o porque me enamoré de Bella y no de ti? – lanzó Edward

- ¡Edward¡ ¿cómo puedes decir eso? – gritó Emmett. Lanzándose contra él. Por suerte Carlisle lo interceptó

- ¡Basta los tres! – gritó Esme – siéntense – Ordenó – hoy hablaremos todos de este tema.

Todos los integrantes de la familia se sentaron cómodamente en los sillones de la sala. Emmett con su brazo sobre la cintura de su esposa, ambos con una mirada amenazante. Alice y Jasper tomados de la mano, sentados en otro sillón, Alice feliz no pudiendo aguantar la sonrisa y Jasper, tratando de tranquilizar a todos con su poder. Esme y Carlisle de pie, mirando seriamente a sus hijos, y Edward entre feliz y ofuscado, no entendía la reacción de Rosalie.

- Bien veamos – comenzó a hablar Carlisle con su brazos cruzados – Edward ama a Bella, cosa que dejó bastante en claro con su declaración, la de hace unos cuantos minutos atrás. Edward le contó a Bella que era un vampiro, y esta lo tomó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Edward al contarle eso a la chica, nos dejó a todos a su merced, sin embargo, aunque Bella le contara a todos nuestro secreto – cosa que sé que no hará – nadie va a creerle. Edward por fin está feliz con su vida, Alice está feliz por su hermano, Esme está feliz y yo estoy feliz ¿por qué ustedes tres, chicos, no están feliz por su hermano? – aclaró y preguntó Carlisle ante la mirada acusadora de dos de sus hijos - ¿Jasper?

- No es que no este feliz por mi hermano Carlisle, es solo que es humana, y los humanos tienen la mente muy frágil… tengo la certeza de que cualquier día por despecho o que se yo, llegué y hable con todo el mundo, tal vez no le crean – es cierto – pero quedará la duda, y tendremos que irnos, y al irnos quedará confirmado que algo ocultábamos.

- Ella no dirá nada – dijo Edward cerrando sus puños

- Esta hablando Jasper – acusó Carlisle

- Lo siento – se disculpó.

- Por otra parte, tengo un poco de miedo, no por ella… por mi – susurró sabiendo que todos lo escucharían. Alice apretó con fuerza su mano, dándole a entender que ella estaba con él – Tengo miedo, de que si ella llegase a venir a casa, o estar muy cerca de nosotros, yo… lo siento Edward – habló mirándolo.

- No te preocupes Jasper, te entiendo – sonrió. Claro que lo entendía, siempre tenía la necesidad de morder a Bella y absorber su deliciosa sangre, pero no lo hacía, porque a la amaba.

_Al tocar cada parte de la chica, lo hacía estremecer, y no comprendía como estaba teniendo tanto autocontrol. Ya de por sí, era raro estar con ella, a solas, nunca pensó en estar tan cerca de un humano, tanto como tocarlo y ser tocado. Hace tanto, tanto tiempo que no se sentía así._

_Suspiró y le sonrió a la chica que tenía en frente. Fusionó sus labios con los de ella, y danzaron juntos con una música inexistente. Se separó de ella rápido, no queriendo hacerle daño, y entonces lo entendió. La amaba._

_Amaba ese rubor de sus mejillas, amaba el color chocolate de su pelo y de sus ojos profundos, que siempre lo hacían derretirse. Amaba el latir de su corazón, la sensación de sentir su respiración, amaba cada una de sus palabras, y de aquellos pensamientos que no podía oír, la amaba a ella, a Bella, a su Bella._

- ¿Emmett? – preguntó Carlisle, dándole a entender que era su turno.

- Mira Edward, te apoyo ¿sí? Sé lo que se siente tener una sangre tan apetitosa como la de Bella, tal vez más, no lo sé… lo único que sé que lo tuyo no tiene porque terminar tan mal como lo mío. ¿Pero sabes? Me duele lo que dijiste de Rosalie, pensé que todo eso había quedado en el pasado.

- Emmett yo…

- No, escúchame… voy a apoyarte, pero por favor, deja ya de herir a las personas con tu odio infundado, te queremos, te queremos mucho y es tú decisión el de tener a Bella o no, yo no puedo impedírtelo, pero no lleves a nuestra familia también al hoyo, te lo pido.

Jamás en su vida había escuchado hablar a Emmett de esa forma, y se asustó, palabra que lo hizo. Emmett siempre era el chico gracioso en la familia, el que siempre tenía algún chiste por decir, el que te levantaba el ánimo, el que hacía tonterías, era un niño. Ahora, al oírlo hablar así, se quedó sin palabras.

Vio como se levantaba y ofrecía el brazo a Rosalie que lo miraba dulcemente, y de nuevo entendió otra cosa. Si alguien debe sufrir en todo esto es Rosalie. Fue transformada para él, pero aún así él la despreció - como un caballero, sí – pero la despreció. Tiempo después encontró a Emmett, y le pidió a Carlisle que lo convirtiera, aún ella vive con el peso de ese acontecimiento en su espalda, aún piensa que ella es un monstruo por haberle arrebatado la vida a su ahora, esposo… aún siente pena por haber hecho algo así. Y ahora, que por fin encontró la felicidad, él llegaba y decía que se había enamorado de una humana, y le sacaba en cara todo lo del pasado – sí lo entendió – Rosalie no puede creer como una humana se enamore de un vampiro.

- Rosalie – la llamó. La chica se dio vuelta mirándolo con odio en sus ojos, sin poderlo evitar.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó irritada.

- Quiero pedirte disculpas – sentenció el chico, bajo la atenta mirada de todos – Perdón por decirte lo que te dije. Pero quiero que entiendas algo, yo amo a Bella, la amo como nunca he amado a nadie, y ella me eligió a mi, ella también me ama y no voy a dejarla, aunque ustedes se pongan en mi contra. Dime Rose ¿Qué sentirías si te alejaran de Emmett?

_- Es muy distinto Edward – _pensó la chica

- ¿Por qué es distinto? – preguntó

_- Porque Emmett no es un humano _

- El amor no tiene barreras Rosalie

- ¡_Pero es una humana Edward, le harás daño!_

- Jamás le haría daño Rose, y lo sabes

_- Supongo que lo sé… - _pensó, quedándose en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo. Él tomó su mano con fuerza y le sonrió - _es sólo que, me da rabia el pensar que ella lo tiene todo – _dijo volviendo la mirada a Edward -_ tiene un futuro por delante y lo quiere arruinar así, contigo. No digo que tú seas malo ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que… no lo entiendo._

- Tal vez, tendrías que conocerla primero

- Tal vez – habló y se aferró aún más fuerte al brazo de su esposo y subió las escalera acompañada por él – _Ah… y perdón también Edward… por todo._

_Se toman de la mano y sonríen, es hora de partir, ya es muy tarde y Charlie llegará a casa. Se miran profundamente, tratando de encontrar en el otro algo, una señal, algún sentimiento que les confirme lo que están sintiendo, que todo es real._

_- Esto es bastante extraño – susurra ella._

_- ¿Lo es? – pregunta cerrando su camisa abierta. Que horas antes había abierto para que los ratos del sol, llegaran mejor a su escultural cuerpo._

_- ¡Claro! Yo una humana, aquí contigo, un vampiro conversando de la vida… sí es extraño – rió la chica_

_- Sí, la verdad es que es extraño – sonrió – pero es muy placentero – dijo acariciando su mejilla. La chica suspiró._

_- Y así el león se enamoró de la oveja – recitó el chico_

_- Que oveja más estúpida – sonrió_

_- Que león más morboso y masoquista – completó él._

Todos se quedaron en silencio, más bien los que quedaban en la sala. Alice y Jasper también habían subido, también querían un rato a solas, para aclarar todos sus pensamientos.

Edward lo único que quería era ir donde Bella, y verla dormir.

- Hijo – habló Esme – realmente estoy feliz que estés con ella… se nota que la amas – dijo acercándose y poniéndose a su lado.

- Gracias Esme – sonrió Edward

- Me alegra que ya te hayas decidido – habló Carlisle dándole palmaditas en su hombro – sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras.

- Lo sé – susurró – gracias por todo – se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la puerta

- Voy a… - trató de hablar.

- Ya lo sabemos… mañana iremos de caza, no podrás ir a clases – habló Esme

- Sí, ya lo sabía… ya le avisé a Bella… bien, yo… - sonrió – vuelvo al amanecer.

- Cuídate hijo – se despidió Esme, con total tranquilidad.

Corrió a la casa de Bella, ya era tarde. La chica ya estaba durmiendo, así que no preocupó y saltó hasta la ventana y se adentró en la habitación de Bella.

Verla dormir, era algo fascinante. Sus parpados cerrados, su respiración acompasada, algunos quejidos por algún sueño, y su nombre, sí su nombre dicho por aquellos labios de cereza.

- Edward – variadas veces durante la noche, y el solo escuchar su nombre provenir de ella, hacía que una sensación rara se acunara en su pecho. La amaba de eso, estaba seguro.

_Ya habían llegado al auto nuevamente, el caballerosamente igual que siempre le abrió la puerta y ella se adentró en él. El camino fue rápido de vuelta a casa, por la manera – loca – que conducía Edward, ambos iban tomados de la mano en silencio, que solo fue roto por él. _

_- Mañana tengo que ir de caza – habló el chico parando en frente de la casa de Bella – no podré ir mañana a clases_

_- No importa… está bien – trató de sonreír la chica, pero se notaba la tristeza en su mirada._

_- Estaré de vuelta en la noche, te lo prometo – dijo el chico acariciando su mejilla – te vendré a ver _

_- No puedes, está Charlie – trató de decir la chica pero el la detuvo_

_- Tengo otra manera de verte – puso aquella sonrisa torcida en su rostro y abrió la puerta de Bella – Espérame_

_- Lo haré – sonrió la chica saliendo del auto_

_- Bella – susurró _

_- Dime – dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos _

_- Nada, olvídalo – sonrió de nuevo y aceleró perdiéndose en la calle._

Sí había sido un tonto, siempre lo era cuando ella a su lado. Sintió unas ganas enormes de acariciar su mejilla por última vez esa noche, porque ya amanecía, pero no lo hizo, autocontrol.

Sí mañana iba a ser un largo día para Edward Cullen.

* * *

_¡Gente he vuelto! ¡cómo los ha tratado la vida? espero que bastante bien, lo que es yo ya salí de vacaciones (por fin) y ahora solo me queda descansar y avanzar con mis historias, y digo **historias**, porque estoy avanzando en otro además de en esta, tal vez la suba en un tiempo más. _

_Como ven, este capítulo es mucho más largo que los anteriores, de hecho, es el doble más largo, y eso me hace feliz; tomenlo como un regalo de navidad (atrasado) por cierto, **¡Feliz Navidad!,** espero que la hayan pasado genial con sus familias y amigos, tal vez me cuenten que tal la pasaron._

_Bueno, bueno... ahora les toca a ustedes decirme ¿qué tal mi historia? ¿qué tal este capítulo?, tomatazos, flores, aplausos, dicen "buuuu, saquenla" o ¿estubo aceptable?, bien, bien..._ **espero sus comentarios**_, denle a _**Go**_ y quedamos; saludos a todos y espero que tengan un lindo **¡Año nuevo!** lleno de felicidad y logros._


	9. ¿Dónde estás?

_No soy Stephenie Meyer, no creé a Edward, ni a Bella, ni a ningun personaje, o sea, no inventé Twilight. Lo que hago no es con fin de lucro, sólo por satisfacción personal y para jugar un poco con los personajes y hacer a un Edward más reberlde._

* * *

**Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza.**

_"Deja que te encuentre, dejame besarte en silencio, y dejame hacerte mía aunque ya lo eres"._

**9º Capítulo: **¿¡Dónde estás!?

Entró en el instituto con unas ojeras enormes, no había sido una buena noche, había tenido bastantes pesadillas, y unos sueños bastante perturbadores con Edward, no es que hayan sido sueños _"mojados"_ es sólo que tenía un presentimiento, de esos que te hacen pensar que constantemente te están mirando y escuchar ruidos raros y además de estar constantemente alerta con todo a tu alrededor. Tenía la ligera impresión, que iba a suceder algo pronto, algo malo tal vez, con ella o con Edward. Hoy no iba a verlo en todo el día porque había salido de caza, para poder estar con ella y no abalanzarse para beber su sangre.

Todo había cambiado desde que había llegado a Forks, había días en que ni siquiera recordaba a sus tíos y otras en que los recordaba a cada instante. Sabía que la estaban buscando y sabía también de que no demorarían en adivinar que su paradero era tan obvio como ella misma, Forks.

Un escalofría recorrió su cuerpo al entrar a la sala de historia, de sólo recordar aquellos días que pasó con aquella familia la hacía tiritar. Había pasado por tantas cosas, por tantos maltratos que ya no podía más, estaba segura de que si sus tíos la encontraban ella iba a desmoronarse y no iba a hacer nada para impedirlo.

Definitivamente no tener a Edward la hacía entrar en depresión. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos al sentarse en su banco al lado de la parlanchina Jessica y suspiró. Lo único que quería es que el día terminara luego.

Tal como lo había pedido, la mañana se le pasó rápido, no supo como pero ya era hora de almorzar, y eso la alegro, sólo quedaba la tarde para soportar y la llegada de Edward era sin duda lo mejor de la noche. Frunció el ceño, estaba total y absolutamente obsesionada con Edward Cullen, dudó unos instantes, Edward también lo estaba de ella, de hecho lo que tenía él era aún peor llegaba a ser psicópata. Rió por lo bajo atrayendo la atención de los demás, se aclaró la garganta y sonrió. Era su psicópata.

- Bella… ¿qué opinas tú? – le preguntó Mike mirándola según él, de una forma seductora.

- Disculpa Mike, no estaba poniendo atención – habló Bella sonriendo un poco avergonzada

- Estábamos diciendo que iríamos a La Push, con este clima hay olas enormes y queríamos hacer surf – dijo Mike sin parar de sonreír

- Y queríamos saber ¿si vienes con nosotros? - preguntó Ángela comiendo un bocado de la comida que tenían en su bandeja.

- ¿La Push? – preguntó tratando de codificar la información en su cerebro - ¡Claro! – exclamó de repente, recordando que Jake estaría feliz de verla, al igual que ella.

- Será genial, te encantará – gritó Jessica – no hay mucho sol pero el agua es deliciosa, podemos bañarnos y además… - Bella dejó de escucharla, sólo asentía de vez en cuando. Era una manera de perderse en su mundo y nadie nunca se daba cuenta. Pensó en Jacob Black.

Él había sido su amigo desde siempre. Se habían distanciado por razones obvias, sus tíos. Después de que su madre murió y después de que sus tíos sacaran las garras que tenían escondidas bajo la apariencia de gatitos domésticos, ella no pudo llamarlo más. Sólo de vez en cuando, cuando ella llamaba a su padre o cuando él la llamaba, podía mandarle saludos, no estaba segura de si los llegaba recibir, pero tenía aquella esperanza.

Siguió conversando con los más de cosas sin sentido, todos estaban emocionados por ir a la playa, según habían dicho hacía mucho tiempo que no iban, así que este era un gran acontecimiento.

Las próximas horas de clases pasaron aún más rápido, parecía que la emoción que había por el paseo hacía que apenas pusieran atención y se la pasaran imaginando el mar.

Todos salieron sonriendo y riendo como nunca del instituto, la verdad era que se la estaba pasando muy bien, primera vez que disfrutaba tanto con personas como ella, nunca había sido demasiado comunicativa, pero ahora era distinto, era algo así como una nueva Bella. Entonces se detuvo de golpe provocando que Jessica chocara con ella.

- Lo siento – se disculpó sonrojándose, nuevamente.

- No importa ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó la chica tratando de sonreír.

- Hmm… no tengo traje de baño (bañador, bikini, etc.) – volvió a sonrojarse aún más que la vez anterior, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, sobre todo de Mike.

- No te preocupes, yo tengo otro en mi casa ¿por qué no vamos y te lo pruebas? – le preguntó sonriendo.

- Jessica sabe el camino, ella te va a guiar, vayan y nosotros las vemos allá – dijo Tayler subiéndose a su propia camioneta con los demás. Era lo bastante grande para que todos cupieran.

- Ok, nos vemos allá – se despidieron y se subieran al auto de Jessica, que era de un color azul oscuro, bastante atractivo, aunque al igual que la mayoría de los autos de ahí, no eran del año.

Corrieron por las calles, un poco más rápido de lo normal, y es que tenían que llegar luego, según lo que dijo Jessica, Bella sonrió, seguramente era porque no quería dejar que nadie se le acercara a Mike, su amor. Intentó no hacer una mueco de asco, Mike no era precisamente el tipo de hombre que le gustaba, de hecho Mike era una garrapata comparado con Edward, suspiró, realmente lo extrañaba.

Llegaron a la casa de Jessica en un santiamén, no había nadie en casa así que simplemente subieron las escaleras, Bella a trompicones, era lo bastante torpe como para caerse, aunque esta vez no lo hizo, milagro.

El cuarto de Jessica no era más grande que el de ella, tenía unas cortinas color cremas abiertas para que la luz solar entrara – la poca que había - el piso era también de un color crema, mientras que la cama era de un rosa pálido, tenía varias fotos de sus amigos, algunas graciosas y otras más serias. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de un color durazno y tenía unos cuentos cuadros en la pared. Todo era condenadamente cálido.

Vio como la chica revisaba unos cuantos cajones de su cómoda, y tiraba algunas de las ropas al suelo y otras a la cama, sonrió, no era lo única desordenada. Al final, después de tanto desparramo terminó encontrando dos trajes de baño, uno era de un color negro entero, el cual se quedó de inmediato con Bella y el otro era de un color rosado – para variar – el cual se quedó con Jessica.

Bella fue al baño y se lo probó, comprobando que le quedaba perfectamente bien, se sonrojo, si Edward la viera así se quedaría de piedra. Luego frunció el ceño, cuando los chicos la vieran así se babearían y ella querría vomitar. Se puso su polera encima y los pantalones, después se bañaría.

Entonces Bella se acordó de Charlie, suspiró, bajó las escaleras y encontró a Jessica preparando unas cosas en una canasta seguramente para llevar al paseo.

- Jess ¿me prestarías el teléfono por un momento? – preguntó Bella

- Claro, está al lado del sofá blanco – habló la chica mientras metía unas frutas a la canasta

- Gracias – sonrió y fue a la sala, definitivamente todo en esta casa era demasiado cálido.

Levantó el auricular y marcó el número de casa, se le había olvidado preguntar el número de la oficina de Charlie, así que simplemente le dejó un mensaje por si volvía antes que ella a casa, cosa poco probable. Cortó el teléfono y marcó esta vez el número de Jacob, le daría un paro cuando le dijera que iba a ir a su casa a verlo por un momento.

Sonó dos, tres, cuatro veces, hasta que una voz grave contestó.

- ¿Aló? – dijo un hombre al otro lado de la línea

- ¿Billy? – preguntó Bella.

- Sí con él ¿con quién tengo el gusto? – dijo el anciano

- Soy Bella Billy, ¿te acuerdas de mí? – preguntó la chica sonriendo. Varios recuerdos se le venían a la memoria, todos muy buenos.

- ¡¿Cómo no iba a acordarme cariño?! – gritó levantó el tono unas cuentas notas - ¿cómo haz estado? Tanto tiempo

- La verdad es que mucho. Bastante bien, de hecho en un rato más voy a veros ¿está Jacob en casa? – preguntó algo tímida.

- Sí, si está… de hecho está a mi lado saltando en un pies – habló rápido el anciano. Bella se rió, estaban forcejeando al otro lado de la línea, seguramente por el teléfono, hasta que Jacob logró quitárselo a su padre.

- ¡Bella! Hola ¿cómo estás? – saludó el chico

- Bastante bien Jacob, ¿tienes tiempo para mi en tu agenda? – preguntó la chica sonriendo feliz.

- Para ti todo el tiempo del mundo Bella – sonrió al otro lado de la línea - ¿vienes para acá? – preguntó con un deje de excitación

- Sí, si quieres recibirme claro… - trató de hablar pero fue interrumpida por una carcajada.

- Siempre eres bienvenida, es tu casa Bella – dijo el chico

- Pues me alegro, porque ahora voy a la playa con unos amigos ¿podrías alcanzarme allá? – preguntó de nuevo

- Sí, claro, claro, estoy allá en menos de un santiamén.

- Bien, nos vemos entonces – se despidió la chica

- Ok, hasta pronto Bella – dijo el chico. Lo último que escuchó Bella fue un especie de aullido, que sólo la hizo reír, por lo menos alguien estaba feliz con que ella estuviera ahí.

Al terminar de llamar, Jessica ya la estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada, así que sólo cerraron la puerta y rápidamente fueron hacia al auto. Jessica manejó aún más rápido, ya que, iban en la carretera así que no había problema alguno, mientras la chica manejaba, acosaba un poco a Bella, acerca de que a quién diablos había llamado, si era un chico, si era guapo, si le atraía, entre miles de cosas que lo único que provocaron es una Bella furiosa y sonrosada. Luego Bella sólo miraba por la ventana, el sol le cubría en totalidad, ya eran dos días de sol, definitivamente algo malo iba a pasar. Forks jamás, tenía dos días de sol y menos si eran seguidos.

Llegaron a la playa sin dificultades, todos ya estaban ahí poniéndose los trajes para nadar un poco y hacer surf, la idea realmente era tentadora, pero para una chica como Bella Swan, iba a terminar como un suicidio, nada más que eso.

Sin embargo, se sacó la ropa y se quedó con su traje de baño bastante ruborizada – para variar – mientras que todos los hombres le dirigían una mirada para nada virginal, de hecho era bastante lujuriosa por decirlo de forma sutil. Sin embargo, a Bella no le importó mucho, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas, así que tomó la mano de Ángela que estaba a su lado y corrió con ella al agua, gritaron un poco y se rieron al caer al agua, estaba bastante helado pero a Bella no le importó, tenía la misma temperatura que Edward, si es que él no era más helado, así que se sumergió hasta el fondo y comenzó a nadar, eso definitivamente la relajaba.

Mientras que Bella disfrutaba del mar y de el agua helado cubriendo su cuerpo. Edward intentaba concentrarse en la caza, ya que, se le hacía algo difícil el no poder tener a Bella cerca y realmente todos sus pensamientos estaban en ella, la extrañaba de eso, estaba seguro.

Hacía exactamente nueve horas, veinte minutos y treinta y cinco segundos que no había visto a Bella, ni la había tocado, besado, acariciado, sentido, mirado, entre mucho más, realmente la necesitaba con él, ahora.

- Edward relájate, por favor – le suplicó por décima octava vez Jasper

- Lo siento mucho Jasper, es sólo que no puedo evitar pensar en ella – susurró Edward a sabiendas de que el chico lo escucharía.

- Sólo céntrate ¿quieres? – habló el rubio – sólo estas logrando que espante a las presas.

- Lo siento – volvió a decir el chico mientras salía corriendo tras un ciervo.

- La tengo vigilada Edward, también es mi amiga ¿sabes? – le dijo la pequeña Alice – tampoco quiero que le pase nada.

- Lo sé Alice, es sólo que no tenerla cerca me pone… ansioso – trató de explicar el chico. La pequeña duendecillo sólo rió por lo bajo y salió corriendo tras de Jasper que reí sin control.

Volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Había sido un cobarde, la noche anterior había estado a punto de decirle que la amaba, que quería que fuera su novia y de nadie más, pero no pudo, porque era egoísta y nunca aprendería y porque de cierta forma, era cobarde.

Suspiró cansinamente, quería saberlo todo de ella, quería saber de sus padres, cómo era su vida anterior, como se sentía aquí, qué pensaba de él, cual era su color favorito, su comida, la quería a ella, a toda ella, y por una vez más deseó poder leerle la mente.

Un gritó ahogado lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se detuvo de repente y se giró en dirección del grito. Era Alice, estaba teniendo una visión, rápidamente se acercó a ella y se quedó a su lado. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no era una visión, y que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos mirándolo a él.

- ¿qué sucede Alice? – preguntó Jasper - ¿qué viste?

- Nada – susurró la pequeña – absolutamente nada.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó esta vez Edward

- Es… es Bella – susurró de nuevo la chica

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó al borde de la histeria.

Con aquel grito desesperado de Edward, toda la familia se reunió en un santiamén. Todos miraron a Alice preocupados y a Edward alternativamente.

- ¡¿qué pasó Alice?! – gritó de nuevo Edward zarandeándola un poco.

- Bella, ya no está – dijo alice quebrando la voz en la última palabra.

- ¿cómo que no está Alice? – preguntó Esme preocupada por la nueva integrante de la familia.

- No está, así de simple, sólo desapareció… intento ver su futuro pero no hay nada, es como, es como si no hubiera un futuro para ella – susurró las últimas palabras mirando a Edward a los ojos, que se había quedado mirándola fijamente con preocupación.

- No me digas eso Alice, no me lo digas – habló Edward negando con la cabeza frenéticamente.

- Edward, lo sien… - trató de hablar, pero fue silenciada.

- No digas que lo sientes, Bella está bien, lo sé, estoy seguro – habló rápidamente – iré a buscarla.

- Edward, no hagas una… - intentó hablar, pero Edward ya corría como loco hacia la casa de Bella.

- ¿Ves algo? – preguntó Carlisle

- Nada, es como si se hubiera borrado del mapa – dijo Alice triste

- ¿Crees que este… ya sabes… muerta? – preguntó Emmett algo cohibido

- No, no lo creo, hubiera tenido la visión – habló detenidamente Alice – en esta ocasión sólo se fue, de un momento a otro, desapareció.

Edward sólo fue conciente cuando llegó a la casa de Bella, no sabía como diablos había llegado tan pronto, pero la desesperación que tenía lo hacía correr más y más, sin control y es que cuando se trataba de Bella, él no tenía autocontrol.

De lo único que estaba seguro en esos momentos era de tres cosas. Una, no podía perder a Bella, segundo, ella no estaba muerta sino Alice hubiera tenido la visión y tercero, si la llegara a perder a ese ángel, él iba a morirse con ella, porque él estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de ella.

Entró a la casa de la chica, y peinó el lugar sin llegar a ningún rastro de ella, ni siquiera una nota o algo. Nada, simplemente el aroma de sus cosas. Se asustó ¿dónde estaría? Ya habían salido del instituto, tal vez, había ido donde una amiga, no, se dijo a su mismo, ella tenía que estar en casa, debía estar en casa.

Bajó volando las escaleras y se detuvo al ver las fotos que había en la sala. Sonrió apenas, era su Bella de pequeña, tan sonrojada como siempre, tan hermosa como siempre, aunque ¿quién era ese que la abrazaba? Gruñó, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocar a su Bella? Se paró en seco, ¿en qué estaba pensando? No era momento para ponerse a discutir sobre el pasado, tenía a Bella ahora y no iba a perderla.

Rápidamente se dio vuelta para seguir un rastro de ella, pero se encontró con que había un mensaje en la contestadota. Simplemente como si alguien le hubiera dicho que era de Bella, apretó el botón y se lo puso a escuchar.

_Hola, somos Charlie y Bella, ahora no estamos en casa pero deja un mensaje que nosotros te llamamos, que tengas un buen día… Hola papá, oye lamento que llegues antes que yo a casa, juró que te compensare con la cena de mañana, pero es que decidí ir con unos amigos a La Push, además así aprovecho de ver a Jake, seguro que no te molesta ¿verdad? Te adoro y llegaré temprano, adiós. _

Se quedó clavado en el lugar por unos cuentos segundos. ¿La Push? ¿La reserva india? ¿Jake? Se revolvió el pelo nervioso, de hecho, furioso. Edward Cullen, jamás se había considerado un hombre celoso, ni aprensivo, pero si sentir que el pecho se te hace estrecho, que te cuesta respirar aunque no lo necesites y que la sangre que no tienes comienza a hervirte, entonces desde ahora si se consideraba un hombre celoso y aprensivo – bufó - ¿Jake?.

Mientras que Edward intentaba controlar el impulso de golpear a cualquier chico que osase llamarse Jake, Bella seguía estando en el agua disfrutando del paisaje, estaba muy entretenida, estaban jugando con el agua Ángela y ella, la verdad es que con aquella chica se llevaban muy bien, estaban gritando y riéndose cuando Mike les dijo que ya era hora de que se salieran, ambas se miraron y un brillo travieso atravesó sus ojos.

Salieron del agua y se acercaron peligrosamente a Mike ya vestido, él las miró enarcando una ceja y ellas lo tomaron por los brazos y comenzaron a tirar de él, por más que se resistió y las tiró a la arena, las chicas con ayuda de Erick lo tiraron al mar. Todos comenzaron a reír y al final terminaron en el agua riéndose a carcajadas.

Cuando ya vieron que los dedos tanto de las manos como de los pies, estaban completamente como pasas, salieron del agua a secarse nuevamente, mientras que las chicas se tendieron en las toallas mirando la pronta puesta de sol.

Mike se sentó junto a Bella, y se pusieron a conversar de cosas sin sentido, bajo la atenta mirada de Jessica, la verdad era que Bella no quería problemas, así que dijo que iba a cambiarse para evitar la mirada asesina que le enviaba su querida amiga.

Se levantó sin problemas y se encaminó al auto, donde había puesta su ropa, pero no pudo caminar ni cuatro pasos, cuando se fijo que venían tres grandes chicos bastante guapos por lo demás. Todos se dieron vuelta a mirar ya que vieron a Bella dejar caer su boca unos cuentos centímetros.

Uno de ellos, el de la derecha era el más bajo de los tres, tenía el pelo corto de color castaño, tenía bastante musculatura. El de al medio era el más grande todos, tenía el pelo largo negro, perfectamente liso y venía con unos pantalones cortos y una sudadera negra que se apretaba bastante su fornido cuerpo, y por último había otro chico con el pelo largo también de un color castaño oscuro, que venía con el ceño fruncido algo incómodo.

Se acercaron lo suficiente como para que todos se dieran cuenta de que con esos chicos no había que meterse.

- ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó Mike haciéndose el fuerte. Aunque se notaba que valentía no era su fuerte.

- Vine a ver a Bella – sonrió uno de ellos, el de al medio mirando directamente a Mike, que retrocedía algunos pasos.

- ¿Be… Bella? – tartamudeó Jessica, mirando a la chica que aún no cerraba la boca. El chico siguió la trayectoria de la mirada y se encontró con lo que buscaba.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó el chico - ¡wow! Si que haz cambiado – habló acercándose a Bella. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros sonrió aún más – cierra la boca Bella antes que comiences a babear – rió por lo bajo y le cerró con su mano la boca.

- ¿Jake? – preguntó sin creérsela aún

- El mismo que viste y calza – dijo sonriéndole.

- ¡Jake! – gritó la chica saltándole encima y abrazándole con fuerza. El chico sólo rió fuerte bajo la atenta mirada de todos y comenzó a darle vueltas a Bella que también reía sin parar – ya Jacob bájame, voy a marearme – habló la chica jadeando.

- Está bien – dijo – Mira como estas, tengo que decir que el negro te queda muy bien – dijo guiñándole un ojos, lo que provocó que la chica sólo se sonrojara. Jacob se partió de la risa.

- Ejem ejem – comenzó a toser Mike, bastante enojado por lo demás - ¿Bella?

- ¡Oh! Lo siento… chicos él es Jacob, mi mejor amigo – dijo sonriéndole al chico que la miraba intensamente.

- Hola – dijeron todos presentándose entre si.

- Bella, ellos son Quil y Embry – presentó a sus amigos que la saludaron felices de por fin conocerla.

- Oye Jake, nosotros nos vamos mira que tenemos que hacer… bueno tu sabes – dijo Embry

- Sí , vayan yo me quedare un momento con Bella – sonrió

- Esta bien colega, nos vemos – de despidió Quil. De la nada se perdieron en la playa. Jacob tomó la mano de Bella y la acercó a él, la abrazó con fuerza y ella no se lo impidió, realmente extrañaba a ese chico.

- ¿Os importa que os robe a Bella por un momento? – preguntó mirando a los chicos que aún no salían de la impresión.

- No… para nada – dijo Ángela.

- De hecho… - comenzó a decir Mike, pero un golpe en el brazo lo detuvo. Jacob se rió.

- Bien Bella… ven conmigo, acabo de secuestrarte – dijo mirándola serio

- ¡OH! Bueno, creo que no opondré resistencia – dijo mirándolo también seria. Al final, siguieron tomados de la mano y emprendieron camino lejos del grupo que los miraba atónitos, sin decir ninguna palabra.

Caminaron sin rombo fijo, sólo se sentaron en un tronco viejo que estaba recargado sobre unos troncos, se quedaron allí en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que la risa contagiosa de Jacob los saco de aquel silencio.

- ¿De qué te ríes Jake? – preguntó Bella mirándolo curiosa

- De la cara que puse ese tal Mike cuando me vio tomarte en brazos – rió aún más fuerte ante el recuerdo

- Eres muy malo Jake, no debiste hacer eso – lo retó

- ¿tomarte en brazos o reírme de Mike? Preguntó Jacob sonriendo

- Reírte de Mike – dijo Bella sonriendo con más fuerza.

Una corriente de aire fresco atravesó sus cuerpos, y es que ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Bella se estremeció, sólo estaba con su traje de baño, sin embargo, sintió como un tela sueva era pasada por sus hombros, se dio vuelta y fijó la viste en el cuerpo de Jacob que estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Bajó la mirada bastante ruborizada.

- Tenías frío, póntela – le obligó el chico.

- Te va a dar frío a ti – susurró la chica bastante avergonzada.

- No seas tonta Bella, no me dará frío – sonrió el chico. Al final él siempre ganaba, así que se puso la polera de Jake, que claramente era mucho más grande que ella, cabían por lo menos tres Bellas ahí adentro.

- Hmm… no se ve tan mal – se carcajeo Jacob.

- No te rías – se quejó la chica pegándole cuidadosamente en el brazo.

- Y dime Bella ¿qué ha sido de tu vida? – preguntó el chico de pronto interesado.

- La verdad es que ahora bastante bien – dudó la chica, no podía contarle la verdad - hace unos meses que estoy con Charlie y en el colegio me está yendo increíble, no hay problema, y bueno dejé todo el pasado atrás, soy una nueva Bella – sonrió la chica.

- Vaya – habló el chico – me alegro mucho por ti, y también me alegro que estés aquí, te he echado de menos – susurró el chico.

- Yo también Jacob, no te imaginas cuanto - habló la chica apoyando su rostro en el hombro del chico - ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- Bueno, la verdad es que no mucho, sigo en el colegio, me quedan dos años para salir – habló el chico.

- ¡Espera! – gritó la chica

- ¿Qué? – dijo asustado

- ¿Dos años? – preguntó – Jacob ¿qué edad tienes?

- Que poca memoria tienes Bella – dijo dándole un golpe pequeño en la cabeza – tengo dieciséis.

- ¿Estás de guasa? – preguntó Bella – Eres enorme, parece que tuvieras veinticinco o más – Dijo agitando los brazos. El chico sólo rió.

- Digamos que me he desarrollado más de la cuenta – suspiró – pero sigo siendo el mismo Bella

- Sé que eres el mismo Jake – dijo la chica sonriendo

- ¿Qué tal el amor? – preguntó para cambiar de tema

- Pues… bien – dijo algo avergonzada.

- !¿No me digas que estas saliendo con ese Mike?! – dijo con la cara descompuesta,

- ¡No! ¡Dios no! – gritó la chica negando con la cabeza - ¿qué les da a todos por pensar eso?

- No lo sé, por la cara que puso – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- No, es… otro – dijo sonrojándose

- Hmm… – dudó un poco - ¿quién?

- Se llama Edward… Edward Cullen – murmuró la chica. Jacob se quedó en silencio mirando a Bella fijamente - ¿qué? – preguntó Bella.

- No, con él no puedes salir – dijo Jacob negando con la cabeza y mirándola seriamente.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó confusa.

- No te conviene Bella – dijo

- ¿De qué hablas Jake? No puedes decirme eso – reclamó la chica

- Claro que puedo – exclamó – no es bueno para ti

- Si es bueno para mi Jake… yo… yo creo que lo amo – habló Bella

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Jacob poniéndose de pie – no inventes Bella, el te hará daño.

- Él jamás me haría daño Jake, jamás – habló la chica.

- Tú no entiendes Bella… el no es como nosotros – chilló el chico – el es…

- Un vampiro… lo sé – habló por lo bajo

- ¿Sabes lo que es y aún así estás con él? – preguntó irritado. Las manos comenzaron a tiritar al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

- Jake, cálmate por favor – le pidió Bella. Se acercó a él y acarició su rostro – sólo escúchame

- Te escucho Bella, y no puedo creerlo – susurró aún ofuscado.

- Le amo Jake, más que a nadie – susurró – es mi decisión, si algo me pasa me puedes decir te lo dije.

- No quiero decir eso Bella, porque no quiero que nada malo te pase – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Jake, no hagas esto más difícil, por favor – rogó Bella intentando calmarlo.

- Bella, el no… - intentó decir, pero fue interrumpido por una tos bastante falsa.

- Ejem ejem – habló Mike – lamento interrumpir pero ya nos vamos.

- Yo iré a dejar a Bella, no te preocupes – dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente.

- Tranquilo Mike – miró las manos del chico y vio que traía su ropa – gracias por traérmela Mike, y gracias por el paseo también – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- De nada – sonrió el chico

- Ya puedes irte – habló Jacob furioso.

- Jake – regañó la chica.

- No importa Bella… nos vemos – se despidió el chico.

Se quedaron en un silencio bastante tenso, nadie dijo ninguna palabra mientras que los segundos pasaban, los minutos y las horas. Nadie supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada, pero a la vez diciéndose todo. Era algo bastante extraño pero Bella siempre había sentido eso con Jacob, el quedarse mirando y poder decir todo con sólo una mirada, era algo así también lo que pasaba con Edward, pero con más intensidad.

Jacob dejó fluir todo el aire que tenía retenido de quizás cuando en sus pulmones. Sonrió algo forzoso y tomó la mano de la chica. Suspiró de nuevo y ahora si le sonrió con ganas.

- Será mejor que te vaya a dejar a casa – susurró el chico para no dejar escapar la furia que lo consumía.

- No quiero que estés enojado conmigo Jake, te quiero demasiado para eso – susurró la chica.

- No estoy enojado contigo Bella – negó Jacob

- ¿Con quién entonces? – preguntó arrugando el ceño

- Conmigo mismo – sonrió con tristeza

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Por no haber llegado antes – susurró de vuelta – ven vamos – dijo sin darle tiempo para analizar las palabras.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, rombo a la casa de Jacob, en un silencio que ya se había vuelto costumbre.

Edward gruño con ganas. Aceleró más por la carretera, no sabía a cuanto iba, ni tampoco le importaba mucho, quería ir a donde Bella, quería saber quien mierda era ese tal Jake y quería llegar ¡ya!.

De repente, todo se iluminó, no podía ir a donde Bella, no podía ir a buscarla, porque eso significaría atravesar la frontera con los quileutes y eso significaba la guerra. Maldito trato.

Volvió a acelerar, ya ni siquiera los árboles se veían, de hecho parecían manchas borrosas a la velocidad que estaba ganando el automóvil.

Miró hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido, entonces sintió el aroma de Bella, podía percibirlo en una habitación llenas de personas, podía distinguirlo a miles de kilómetros, porque era de Bella, de su Bella. Comenzó a perder velocidad y al ver que venía en un auto decidió cruzarse en la carretera. Se oyó un crujido y un grito ahogado, los frenos quedaron marcados en el asfalto en ambos lado de la línea invisible que los separaba.

Bella se bajó del auto atónita. Se quedó parada al lado de la puerta de la camioneta en que venía con Jacob, él se bajó rápidamente y frunció el ceño al auto que tenía en frente.

- ¿Edward? – susurró la chica. El aludido se bajó como un rayo del auto y se quedó a unos metros de ella, él no podía acercarse más. Extendió los brazos con urgencia, quería sentirla con él nuevamente, la miró suplicante con ojos llenos de tristeza. Bella, sólo atinó a correr junto a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Bella… mi Bella – susurró el chico - ¿cómo estás preciosa? – preguntó

- Estoy bien Edward… tranquilo – susurró la chica - ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- Alice – habló

- ¿Cómo no lo supe antes? – rió la chica.

- ¡OH! Bella, no sabes el susto que me diste ¡Diablos! Estaba aterrado, pensé que te había pasado algo, de repente Alice no te vio más, no tenías futuro Bella, pensé que te había pasado algo malo, fui a tu casa pero no estaban y comencé a desesperarme Bella, Dios, que bueno que estas bien, ¿ese chucho te hizo algo?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica confusa - ¿cómo que no tenía futuro? ¿qué chucho?

- Se refiere a mi Bella – habló Jacob atrás de la chica.

Bella se encontraba en el medio, mientras que Edward estaba al norte Jacob estaba el sur a escasos centímetros de Bella también.

- No estoy entendiendo nada – dijo la chica.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos Bella, ya es tarde – susurró Edward en su oído.

- Este bien… nos vemos luego Jake – dijo la chica yendo abrazarlo, pero un brazo la detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa sanguijuela tienes miedo? – preguntó Jacob

- ¿De ti? Jamás – habló entre dientes – no sabía que eras el tal Jake.

- Lo soy – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿celoso?

- ¡Jake! – gritó la chica

- No te acerques a ella chucho, o te juro que te mato – habló el chico

- ¡Edward! – volvió a decir Bella

- No te tengo miedo – dijo en tono amenazante

- ¿De qué va todo esto? – preguntó la chica.

- Vamos Bella, salgamos de aquí, apesta a perro – dijo con una mirada gélida.

Bella logró despedirse con la mano de Jacob, mientras que era arrastrada por Edward al auto. Abrió la puerta y ella se metió adentro, mientras que rápidamente él se adentraba por el lado del conductor.

Arrancó sin problema y aceleró a penas pudo, apretó con fuerza el volante y arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward? – preguntó Bella.

- No quiero que te juntes con él – dijo Edward

- ¿por qué no? – dijo la chica confusa.

- Es peligroso, podría hacerte daño – dijo apretándose el tabique de la nariz. La chica sólo se le antojo reír, Edward la miró interrogante.

- Es… es solo que el me dijo lo mismo de ti – sonrió la chica.

- ¿Así? – preguntó enojado

- Sí, dijo que podías hacerme daño, además de que sabe que eres un vampiro – dijo Bella, mirando por la ventana, aún se le hacía difícil decir esa palabra.

- Jamás te haría daño – dijo acariciando la mano de la chica

- Lo sé, fue lo que le dije a Jake – dijo la chica. Edward gruñó.

- ¿Qué es lo que va mal? – preguntó de nuevo Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

- No digas su nombre – dijo en un susurró

- ¿Por qué no? – arrugó el ceño

- Es sólo que… yo, no – volvió a gruñir – yo…

- ¿Estás celoso? – dijo la chica aguantando la risa.

- ¡No!... es decir – apretó más las manos al volante - ¡Sí! Estoy muy celoso ¿contenta?

- No tienes por qué estarlo, Edward – contestó Bella – aunque debo admitir que te ves tierno celoso – dijo riéndose. El auto se detuvo de un momento a otro, y fue cuando Bella Swan se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la casa de los Cullen. Comenzó a sudar frío y un nudo se le atravesó en la garganta.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? – preguntó acercándose a ella.

- Sí, es decir… si – tartamudeó Bella, mientras que intentaba parecer fuerte.

- Me diste un gran susto hoy – le dijo cerca del oído

- Lo sé, y lo siento – dijo en un susurró.

- Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso amor – dijo el chico mordiendo su oreja.

- ¿qué quieres que haga? – dijo suspirando.

- No lo sé, la verdad – habló tomándola de la cintura y sentándola sobre sus piernas. Dejándola a ahorcadas sobre él – ¿Por qué no partes dándome un beso? – preguntó acercando aún más su asiento al volante para quedar aún más pegado a la chica – si es que era posible –

- Sus deseos son ordenes – dijo Bella sonriendo.

Se acercó lentamente a sus labios y los beso con dulzura, lentamente saboreando toda su boca. Edward la apretó más contra si, y profundizó el beso, provocando que Bella abriese la boca y sus lenguas se juntaran en una batalla donde en realidad, nadie perdía o ganaba, era un juego donde los dos eran ganadores.

Abandonó su boca para bajar por su cuello y dejar un camino de besos invisibles hasta llegar a la clavícula, mordió deliberadamente esa parte arrancando un gemido de esos labios carnosos. Al oír eso, su mano se aventuró bajo la polera que traía la chica, provocando con su frialdad un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Bella, sin embargo, ella no se quedó atrás y comenzó a jugar con los botones de la camisa del chico, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba los cabellos cobrizos de este.

Se movió un poco del lugar en donde estaba para acomodarse mejor sobre Edward, lo que provocó que el chico gimiera bajito por aquel rose en su entre pierna. La besó con más intensidad que antes, comenzó acariciar su espalda tibia y subió hasta encontrar el nudo del traje de baño que aún llevaba la chica. Sonrió en el beso y Bella arrugó el ceño mientras lo miraba con curiosidad, él sólo la miró con tanta intensidad que Bella quedó bastante deslumbrada y se maldijo por ello.

Edward volvió a besarla con rabia, con lujuria, y siguió la trayectoria del traje de baño hasta adelante, rozando son cuidado uno de sus pechos. Bella gimió ante aquella sensación, y su espalda se encorvó ante el tacto, sin embargo, Edward no se detuvo y continuó subiendo demasiado lento para el gusto de Bella, hasta que por fin, la mano de Edward cubrió completamente uno de sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlo sin pudor, Bella sólo atino a sujetarse con fuerza de su cuerpo, tenía la sensación de que se caería en cualquiera momento.

Bella volvió a moverse, está vez intencionalmente, se había dado cuenta de que a Edward le gustaba. El chico gimió sin detenerse en lo que hacía, así que ella abandonó su boca y bajó por su cuello mordiéndolo de vez en cuando, mordió su oreja sin detenerse, mientras que Edward rozaba uno de sus pezones, no pudo evitar que saliera de sus labios un gemido menos controlado que fue a parar justo al oído de Edward, el gruño y la beso con más intensidad.

- ¿Edward? – preguntó una vocecita al otro lado de la ventana del auto. Edward gruñó.

- ¿qué quieres Alice? – dijo con la voz cortada

- ¿encontraste a Bella? – preguntó

- Cómo si ya no lo supieras – dijo maldiciendo en voz baja.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento ¿estoy interrumpiendo? - preguntó con inocencia

- Como si ya no lo supieras – volvió a decir mientras que Bella le comenzaba a besar el pecho semi desnudo.

- ¡Edward! – gritó Emmett – sal del auto, deja a mi hermanita tranquila, no le quites su inocencia. Bella gruño, y se apartó de Edward, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se ordenó la polera y el cabello, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward.

- Bella – susurró. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza. Su mirada se dirigió a la entre pierna de Edward y rió por lo bajo, él sólo apretó con fuerza el volante, necesitaba una ducha fría, aunque fuera un vampiro. Bella se acercó y le besó la mejilla y abrió la puerta del auto.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿ese depravado te hizo algo malo? – preguntaba Emmett mirándola de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Desde cuando tan preocupado Emmett?, tranquilo – sonrió la chica.

- Desde que me dijeron que no tenías fututo, casi nos da algo tonta Bella – rió Emmett – lo siento ¿interrumpí algo? – dijo con tono de niño pequeño.

En ese instante Edward salió del auto hecho una bala y se abalanzó sobre Emmett.

- ¡voy a matarte! – gritó Edward mientras lo perseguía. Bella sólo rió.

- No quise interrumpir, lo siento – dijo Alice

- Tranquila Alice, está todo bien – sonrió viéndola.

- Está bien… ahora que lo recuerdo… me debes una salida de compras – dijo Alice saltando.

- Eres un pequeño monstruo Alice – dijo Bella.

- Ya me lo han dicho – rió la chica – ven que quiero presentarte a la familia.

Esta vez, si que no se salvaba. Las manos le sudaban y comenzó sin querer a tiritar.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien – dijo la duendecillo – lo vi.

- Que consuelo – Dijo la chica.

Iba a ser una gran noche… familiar.

* * *

_¡Dios! creo que ya no siento el cuello, y me va a dar tendinitis, primera vez en la vida que hago un capítulo tan largo,_ **once páginas** _¡Diablos! pero espero que les guste y_ **que me dejen muchos review'**_._

_Espero que les guste la actitud de Edward, realmente me gusta ver a un Edward celoso y luego esa parte estubo un poquito _**HOT**_ espero que les haya gustado, porque se me ocurrió de la nada, en fin chicas, chicos y deribados me retiro, porque me esten hechando, muchos besos gente, los adoro y gracias por los review's que me dejan se los agradesco._


	10. Encuentros inesperados

_No soy Stephenie Meyer, no creé "Twilight", ni nada que se le paresca, sólo ocupo sus personajes para crear una historia alejada de la realidad, no lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran sería guay._

* * *

**Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza.**

_"Relajate y piensa que nada es cierto"._

**Capítulo 10:** Encuentros inesperados.

Suspiró, ya eran las cinco de la mañana y había llegado a su casa hace por lo menos cuatro horas atrás y apenas había pegado ojo. Tal vez se debía a los besos de Edward, o los constantes comentarios de Emmett, o tal vez por el repentino comportamiento de Rosalie o simplemente demuestra que en su otra vida fue un ave nocturna. En realidad, no lo sabía ni tampoco fuera que le importara mucho, pero por lo más sagrado pedía dormir, porque mañana, en realidad hoy Alice tenía preparada una salida a Seattle. Una linda salida al centro comercial.

Volvió a darse vuelta, un aire helado le llegó al rostro, y por un momento quiso imaginar que era la respiración de Edward, aunque no fuera así y aunque la llamaran obsesiva, pero tenía la necesidad de estar con él todo el maldito tiempo, si no se ponía… ansiosa, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Se puso de espalda y se tomó el tiempo de contar todas las líneas que con el tiempo se habían formado en el techo de su habitación. Una, dos, de una en una.

_- Entonces, no interrumpimos nada ¿cierto? – preguntó Emmett de nuevo._

_- Sí Emmett, estábamos teniendo una perfecta escena de… - trató de decir Edward pero un pequeño golpe se lo impidió _

_- ¿De qué? – preguntó un sonriente Jasper _

_- De… mm… nosotros – tartamudeó._

_- Y yo soy la mala para mentir – suspiró Bella._

_- No puedo creerlo, mi querido hermanito esta creciendo – sollozó Emmett limpiándose lágrimas invisibles._

_- Ya cállate Emmett – gruñó Edward. _

_- Relájense muchachos – canturreó Alice – tengo una idea_

_- ¡Ay no! - masculló Edward por lo bajo. Alice arrugó el ceño pero continuó._

_- ¡Noche de pijamas! – gritó la duendecillo._

_- ¿qué? – preguntó Bella._

_- Ya sabes… cuando se quedan a dormir y tiene conversaciones de chicas y…_

_- Sé lo que es una pijamaza Alice, lo que no entiendo es por qué la tendríamos si ustedes no duermen _

_- ¡Oh! Bueno, eso no es problema, conversaremos hasta tarde y luego tu te vas a dormir_

_- ¿Tengo posibilidad de decir no? – preguntó Bella_

_- No, no tienes posibilidades – aclaró la chica – además mañana tendremos salida de chicas y luego noche de chicas y me harás muy feliz Bella_

_- Claro Alice, lo que tú digas – susurró la chica agotada._

_- Bella – llamó Rosalie _

_- Dime – dijo levantando su mirada a la escultural rubia que tenía a unos cuentos pasos_

_- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó. Edward apretó más su brazo protector por la cintura de Bella – Tranquilo Edward, no le haré nada – dijo rodando los ojos._

_- Claro Rosalie – afirmó la chica desasiéndose del abrazó de Edward._

_- Subamos… - dijo la chica subiendo las escaleras. _

De todas maneras, la conversación de Rosalie no la dejaba en paz, era como si las palabras se le vinieran a la cabeza una y otra vez. No sabía si era pena o rabia lo que le venía cuando volvía a recordar aquellas palabras, de lo único que estaba segura era que Rosalie, había sufrido bastante.

No podía creer como había personas tan malas, tan malvadas para ser tales atrocidades, tal vez ahora entendía más las razones de Rosalie para no aceptarla, total ella estaba atentando continuamente con su vida y con su humanidad, sólo por estar con Edward.

Y bueno ¿para qué estamos con cosas? Ella realmente tenía todo lo que Rosalie quería, pero ella no quería lo que tenía si Edward no era parte de eso, definitivamente preferiría ir al infierno si es que Edward iba a él, el cielo no tenía comparación con aquel chico de ojos dorados.

_- Tengo que disculparme Bella – dijo Rosalie sentándose en el sofá de su habitación – te he tratado muy mal este último tiempo._

_- La verdad Rosalie es que ni siquiera me haz tratado – sonrió incómoda Bella._

_- Tienes razón… y debes estar muy confundida por mi comportamiento – habló la chica mirando hacia fuera de la casa._

_- Un poco la verdad… no sé que fue lo que hice mal… para que no me hablaras o me ignoraras de aquella forma – susurró la chica._

_- No hiciste nada malo Bella – sonrió – soy yo la que tiene problemas._

_- ¿Problemas? – preguntó confusa. _

_- Bella… mi tiempo de humana fue simplemente perfecto… todos me amaban, era hermosa, y una niña mimada que no sabía donde estaba parada, pero era feliz así. Hasta que mi propio prometido abusó de mi – habló la chica en susurros. Bella simplemente la miraba atónita, no sabía que decir._

_- ¿Qué podrías decir frente a algo así? Simplemente no entendía como había personas de aquella calaña. Pero Bella la entendía… porque ella había vivido algo similar, tal vez no abusos carnales, pero si de otro tipo. _

_- No fue sólo él, si no todos sus amigos – suspiró – luego fue Carlisle el que me encontró y me convirtió – Miró con el ceño fruncido a la chica que tenía enfrente – Tu simplemente lo tienes todo, un padre que te ama, amigos y humanidad Bella… sin embargo estas aquí atentando contra tu vida… es estúpido._

_- Lamento lo que pasó Rosalie… supongo que ahora entiendo mejor las cosas – habló en susurros – creo que cualquier cosa que te diga no aliviará lo que sientes. Pero quiero que sepas que si estoy aquí es porque amo a Edward, simplemente eso… y no me importa si tienes dos brazos o cuatro piernas… simplemente me enamoré._

_- Pero lo tienes todo Bella… tu vida es perfecta… tu… - trató de hablar._

_- No, mi vida no es perfecta Rosalie – dijo quebrándose la voz – las cosas no son como piensas._

_- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó curiosa._

_- Simplemente… a veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan – contestó la chica – he lidiado con el peligro hace bastante tiempo._

_- Bueno, se que va a sonar raro… pero cuando quieras hablar aquí estoy – sonrió la vampira._

_- Gracias – sonrió la chica – supongo que ya tengo que irme, es tarde – dijo mirando su reloj de mano._

_- Claro… buenas noches – se despidió la chica. _

Sí, definitivamente la perspectiva de ver a Rosalie había cambiado. De hecho, todo había cambiado, su manera de ver al mundo y a las personas. No todos eran malos como sus, tíos, no todos quería hacerle daño y por sobre todo, nadie le quería como Edward, como su padre, y como esta familia que estaba segura harías lo que fuera por ella, y eso… es increíble para alguien como Bella.

Se revolvió en la cama, miró el reloj que marcaba ya las cinco y treinta de la mañana y ella aún sin poder dormir.

_- ¿Bella, vendrás mañana a casa? – preguntó la duendecillo sentada en las piernas de su novio._

_- ¿Para qué vendría Alice? – preguntó Bella alzando ambas cejas._

_- Pues para ir al centro comercial, y para tener una noche de chicas – contestó Alice sonriendo._

_- No creo que pueda venir Alice, creo que me va a dar influenza – habló la chica apurando el paso hacia la puerta de entrada_

_- No te va a dar nada Bella, de hecho te veo en perfectas condiciones caminando conmigo por una de las tiendas del centro comercial – rió feliz la chica saltando de las piernas de Jasper y yendo al encuentro de Bella. _

_- ¿Puede ir Edward? – preguntó la chica. La risa de Emmett se escuchó en la sala._

_- Claro que no Bella – contestó Alice._

_- ¿Puede ir alguien más para que tú no me tortures? – dijo la chica haciendo un gesto de sufrimiento. Al momento de que Edward llegaba a su lado y le tomaba de la cintura._

_- Va a ir Rosalie – sonrió Alice. Las risas de toda la familia retumbaron en las paredes de la casa._

_- ¡Oh genial! – exclamó Bella cruzándose de brazos - ¿cuál de las dos más obsesivas con las compras?_

_- Alice – corearon todos en la casa riendo sin parar. _

_- Vamos Alice, deja que yo las acompañe – pidió Edward._

_- No hermanito, de hecho te quedaras acá porque Bella será mía por todo el día y la noche, será sólo chicas – dijo frunciendo el ceño._

_- Bien, bien… pero por lo menos déjamela un poquito mañana – rogó el chico haciendo un puchero._

_- Sí lo que sea – dijo Alice haciendo un gesto de indiferencia._

_- ¡Bien! – exclamó Bella – Gracias Alice – sonrió._

_- Vamos amor, iré a dejarte a casa – sonrió Edward._

_- Deja a la virtud de mi hermanita en paz, Cullen – gritó Emmett desde la cocina._

_- Ya déjanos en paz Emmett – gruñó Edward – vamos Bella – dijo arrastrándola hacia fuera._

_- Adiós a todos – gritó Bella desde la entrada._

_- Adiós Bella, nos vemos mañana – corearon todos los Cullen. _

Amaba a esa familia de eso estaba segura. Jamás había encontrado un ambiente tan parecido a ella, y bueno a su padre no parecía molestarle aquella familia, de hecho siempre pasaba hablando maravillas de ellos, aunque al parecer aquella ley no se aplicaba a Edward.

Un ruidito se sintió en la ventana de la habitación. La chica se sobresaltó un poco y abrió los ojos de golpe. Se incorporó un poco en la cama y peinó el lugar con su mirada, y no encontró nada fuera de lo común.

Bella, volvió a recostarse en la cama, arrugó el ceño y se rindió; está noche no iba a dormir nada de nada. Se dio vuelta de nuevo hacia la ventana y suspiró, iba a tener unas ojeras enormes y a Alice le iba a dar un infarto. Rió bajito, adoraba a aquella duendecilla.

- ¿Aún despierta? – al escuchar aquella voz saltó en la cama y se incorporó de golpe – lo siento no quería asustarte.

- ¡Mierda! Edward, no hagas eso más, casi me da un paro – exclamo la chica en susurros.

- Lo siento amor, pensé que ya me habías visto – sonrió el chico de lado, regalándole así aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba.

- No importa – dijo la chica - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, vengo a menudo a verte dormir – susurró el chico – aunque está vez te pillé despierta – bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado.

- ¡Oh! – fue todo lo que dijo - ¿He dicho algo mientras duermo? – preguntó – suelo hablar dormida.

- La verdad es que si hablas mucho cuando duermes – susurró Edward acercándose peligrosamente a la cama de su amada.

- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Bella enarcando amabas cejas.

- Dices mucho mi nombre – dijo Edward rozando sus labios.

- Está Charlie – recordó la chica suspirando.

- No iba a hacer nada malo – rió bajito – eres una mal pensada. Un sonrojo general invadió el rostro de Bella, haciéndola bajar la mirada – te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas.

- Edward… - susurró la chica.

- Shhh – ordenó el chico.

Besó delicadamente sus labios, como jamás había hecho, fue un beso lento aunque ahí se demostraba todo el amor que se tenían uno por el otro. Bella pasó la mano por los cabellos del chico mientras que el se inclinaba hacia delante, quedando la chica totalmente recostada en la cama y el aguantó su peso sobre ella.

Duró más de que lo que pensaron, pero tuvieron que separarse porque Bella necesitaba oxigeno, y por primera vez en su vida detestó tener que respirar.

Se recostó sobre el pecho de Edward y aspiró toda su esencia. Olía condenadamente bien, así que suspiró y cerró los ojos, era realmente cómodo el tener el pecho de Edward como almohada, así que se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo. Lo último que escuchó estando ya, media dormida, fue el tarareo de una canción.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó extrañamente cómoda, feliz y con mucha paz dentro de su torrente sanguíneo, incluso creyó que era un sueño. Aunque en realidad no era más que la pura y santa verdad. Ahí estaba Edward regalándole, de nuevo, una de sus tantas sonrisas que le hacían dar una vuelta completa por el universo y más allá si era posible.

Se incorporó quedamente y le sonrió de vuelta, aunque ni por asomo aquella sonrisa podía llegar a ser una de las sonrisas de Edward. Se restregó los ojos y bostezó perezosa, y apostó cien dólares o más a que tendría una cara de muerta que nadie se la podría, fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos como platos y saltó fuera de la cama, es aquí donde todo mundo se pregunta cómo lo hizo sin caer y tener un grave esguince de cadera… y ¿por qué no? Una contusión cerebral. Fácil, ahí estaba Edward para sujetarla y besarla en los labios con peligro de morir de intoxicación por "el mal aliento de la mañana".

- No me veas, no me beses y no te rías – enumeró la chica alejándose de él.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el chico confuso.

- Porque… porque no – dijo la chica – deja que me aliste.

Pero su rapidez no fue la suficiente, porque ahí estaban nuevamente aquellos brazos fuertes que la retuvieron, y aquella boca feroz que la beso sin permiso y aquellos labios que se curvaron en una sonrisa después de aquel beso. Aquel chico que ponía su mundo al revés, sonrió de nuevo y se separó de aquella chica.

- Nos vemos en alguna época Bella… porque mi querida hermanita estará aquí en media hora – dijo el chico yendo hacia la ventana – Te amo.

- Y yo a ti – susurró la chica.

Salió de su habitación con todo lo que necesitaba para poder darse una buena ducha. Y para su propia sorpresa, su cuerpo estaba tan liviano que lo hizo en un santiamén. Logrando así llegar en menos de quince minutos a su cuarto para poder ponerse algo de ropa encima.

Vació su ropero en menos de cinco minutos y luego de diez logró decidirse por unos pantalones verdes pitillos, una blusa negra con los primeros tres botones sin abrochar, y sus infaltables e inseparables converse. Con su pelo fue asunto a parte, porque no quedó ni pizca de bien como su atuendo, así que simplemente se limitó a dejarlo suelto y que cayera libremente por su espalda, llegando un poco más arriba de su cintura.

Miró su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta de que sólo quedaban cinco minutos para desayunar, así que bajó las escaleras rápidamente y al llegar abajo, se dio cuenta por tercera vez en lo que llegaba de mañana, en que su cuerpo estaba funcionando de manera distinta, porque en realidad por sorprendente que suene, no se había golpeado en toda la mañana.

Sonrió de nuevo, y entró a la cocina para prepararse un pote con cereal y leche. Sacó todo lo que necesitaba para hacer un desayuno sano y se lo terminó en menos de tres minutos, dejándola así con cronómetro en mano y pudiendo decir…

Me quedan dos minutos antes de que Alice llegue – alzó sus brazos a modo de victoria y por primera vez en toda la mañana se dio cuenta de que su padre no estaba. Arrugó el ceño y buscó si había alguna nota por alguna parte de la no muy grande casa.

Pero no tuvo que buscar mucho porque pegada a la nevera, había una nota dedicada hacia ella.

"_Querida Bella:_

_Tuve que irme más temprano de lo normal, así que no te preocupes. Llegaré tarde también, así que no me esperes despierta._

_Te ama. Charlie."_

Suspiró, se le había olvidado decirle a Charlie que hoy era la gran noche de "torturen a Bella" en casa de los Cullen. Volvió a suspirar, lo llamaría después.

Una bocina muy conocida se hizo sentir en toda la cuadra gracias al entusiasmo muy característico de Alice. Sonrió de nuevo, tomó su bolso y salió, cerró con llave la casa y caminó hacia al ostentoso descapotable rojo de Rosalie.

Ambas chicas saludaron alegres y Bella sólo sonrió como lo estaba haciendo toda la mañana y se subió al auto.

- Bien Bella… este será un gran día – sonrió Alice – le he visto.

- ¿Qué haz visto Alice? ¿cómo soy torturada? ¿cómo no veo a Edward en todo el día? – preguntó Bella.

- No seas sosa Bella… ya lo verás en la casa… intenta disfrutar de este día de solamente chicas – chilló la duendecillo.

- Sí Alice, como tú digas – dijo Bella como si estuviera poseída. Una pequeña risita de Rosalie se escuchó en el auto.

- Intenta no torturarla mucho Alice – sonrió la rubia.

- Sí, sí como sea – dijo la pequeña dando bote en el auto.

El camino hacia Seattle fue tranquilo, al final estuvieron hablando de cosas de la vida y de que Rosalie se iba a casar con Emmett – de nuevo – en dos meses más. Bella se sorprendió, no pensaba que Rosalie fuera de las que le gustaba casarse y menos tantas veces como aquella pareja se había casado. Así que simplemente se rió imaginándose a Emmett con traje de gala.

A los pocos minutos llegaron al gran centro comercial. Estacionaron y salieron del auto mientras que varias miradas se posaban en ellas, no sólo en Alice o Rosalie, sino que también en Bella, no se podía negar, Bella era realmente hermosa.

Se adentraron en la gran infraestructura, y de inmediato de dirigieron al segundo piso, donde claramente se encontraban las tiendas con mucho renombre. Bella sólo abría cada vez más los ojos al ver los precios en las vitrinas y optó por guardar silencio.

Cuando estaba con sus tíos le encantaba visitar las tiendas y gastar dinero en cosas que jamás iba a necesitar u ocupar, le gusta hacer eso, era algo así como una forma de vengarse, aunque nunca supo si en realidad funcionaba. Pero de ahí a comprar cosas con esos precios. Jamás.

Al transcurrir por lo mínimo cuatro horas en aquel lugar y luego de no encontrar ningún vestido "apto" – según Alice – Bella estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, realmente los pies le dolían y además estaba cansada de probarse una y otra vez, vestidos que en su vida hubiera planeado ponerse.

- Tengo que encontrarlo – susurraba una y otra vez la pequeña – lo vi, tiene que estar por aquí.

- Alice, acéptalo… el vestido verde de atrás le quedaba muy bien – habló la rubia.

- Hazle caso a Rosalie, Alice… ese vestido me gustaba mucho – dijo en tono cansino Bella, mientras que arrastraba los pies - ¿además para qué necesito un vestido? Ya tengo pantalones, blusas, poleras, zapatos…

- Lo necesitaras Bella – habló la chica – lo vi.

- Sí, si lo viste, muy bien Alice – dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos – no está Alice, seguramente se lo llevaron ya…

- No – chilló la chica – estoy segura que estaba… ¡Aquí! – dijo apuntando hacia una de las tantas tiendas que componían el centro comercial.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Bella mientras se acercaba a la vitrina.

- Aquel – apuntó Alice a un vestido simplemente perfecto.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta, y sin embargo, esta vez no había sido por el precio, porque simplemente no se fijó. Aquel vestido que estaba en sus narices, era realmente hermoso, era de un color azul eléctrico, era straples pero tres pequeños breteles lo hacían afirmarse logrando que en la espalda se cruzaran. En el busto se ceñía perfectamente logrando realzarlo y luego caía libre hacia abajo quedando arriba de la rodilla.

- No necesitas probártelo, te lo vi puesto y te queda fantástico – sonrió Alice - ¿te gusta?

- Claro que si – habló – es hermoso.

- ¡Que bien! – chilló la chica – ven vamos a comprarlo.

- No preguntaré el precio, así que miénteme si es muy caro.

Alice simplemente rió, le dijo a la señora que estaba atendiendo que quería aquel vestido y lo pagó.

- Alice, puedo ir a ahora a ver un libro, por favor – pidió Bella.

- ¿Para qué Bella? – preguntó la pequeña con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Para leerlo? – preguntó riendo – me estoy quedando sin nada que leer.

- Cierto… bueno te esperamos aquí – dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Muchas gracias jefa – dijo Bella, yendo por fin a algún lugar que la hacía sentir cómoda.

Tubo que bajar de piso y caminar unas cuentas tiendas para encontrar una librería. La verdad es que era bastante acogedora, todo era de madera y había muchos libros perfectamente ordenados. Había una chica morena de pelo crespo ordenado atendiendo y también había un señor mayor, era delgado y tenía el pelo castaño claro con algunas canas en su cabeza, pero su sonrisa era muy amable.

Bella recorrió entusiasmada aquel lugar y cuando por fin encontró el libro sonrió feliz, fue a la caja y lo pagó. "Narraciones extraordinarias – Alan Poe" no sabía porque había comprado ese libro, pero simplemente le había fascinado algunos cuentos que había alcanzado a leer. Así que simplemente salió de la tienda con aquel libro en sus manos.

- Bella… nos diste un susto de muerte – dijo Alice

- ¿Por qué, qué hice ahora? – preguntó la chica asustada de verlas allí abajo.

- Te demoraste mucho, pensamos que te había pasado algo – habló la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Demorarme? Estuve quince minutos allí adentro – dijo Bella sonriendo.

- Estuviste una hora ahí adentro Bella – corrigió la pequeña Alice caminando hacia el estacionamiento.

- ¿Una hora? Vaya se pasa el tiempo volando – susurró la chica.

Caminaron sin decir palabra, mientras que Alice se quedaba pegada mirando algunas tiendas y tenía que llevársela a rastras porque se les hacía tarde y la humana tenía que comer.

Según dijeron Esme había preparado comida italiana, solamente para Bella. Así que la chica estaba feliz, le encantaba la comida italiana.

Llegaron por fin al estacionamiento luego de por lo menos quince minutos más en intentar que Alice se despegara de una tienda de pantalones. Así que rápidamente la llevaron al auto.

- Alice, jamás saldré de nuevo contigo – dijo Bella, poniendo las bolsas en la cajuela.

- Vamos Bella, no fue tan malo – rió Alice haciendo la mismo que Bella.

- Estuvimos más de cinco horas en el centro comercia Alice – gritó desesperada – ese es un record para mi.

- Como quieras Bella – dijo Alice – Apuesto a que Edward está como león enjaulado en casa – rió.

- Debe estar desesperado – habló Rosalie, entrando al auto.

- ¿Bella, estás con nosotras? – preguntó Alice luego de que Bella no se subiera al auto.

Estaba parada al lado de la puerta, mirando un auto negro a por lo menos diez coches de donde estaban, evitó hacer una mueca de desagrado cuando vio quien se acercaba a ese auto. Definitivamente todo había acabado. Su pequeño mundo de ensueño, había llegado a su fin.

* * *

_¡Hola gente hermosa de todo el mundo! ¿cómo han estado? pues espero que muy bien. Lo que es yo aún estoy disfrutando de mis vacaciones de verano, saliendo lo que más puedo, leyendo y escribiendo para ustedes. ¡Ahh! tengo un **aviso** para ustedes lectores de mi corazón, **"Circo y malabares" no se va a seguir escribiendo**, tuve algunos problemas con esa historia, así que tal vez suba otra historia de **Bella y Edward** donde ambos son _**vampiros**_, la estoy escribiendo, y ya se me estan ocurriendo algunas cosillas por ahí._

_¿Les gustó este capítulo? la verdad es que espero que sí, ya saben que me tiene que dejar un review y estamos listos, no saben lo bien que me siento cuando veo un mensajillo de vosotras, son las mejores **¡las adoro!** miles de **gracias** por todos sus comentarios y alertas se agradece un monton, es como la comida que tengo para seguir escribiendo._

_Pasando a otro tema, quise subir hoy por ser_ **"Día de San Valentín"** _aunque no tengo Valentín, igual recibí una rosa de un amigo así que estoy muy contenta, espero que ustedes puedan disfrutar este día con el amor de sus vidas. Saludos gente y que tenga una linda semana._


	11. La pura y santa verdad

_No soy Stephenie Meyer, no creé "Twilight" ni a ninguno de sus personajes, sólo las ocupo para crear algunas historias que se me ocurren. No lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran sería estupendo._

* * *

**Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza.**

"_Todos tenemos un lugar en la vida, es ahí donde seremos felices"._

··

**Capitulo 11:** La pura y santa verdad.

Sus músculos se tensaron, sus manos sudaron y las pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas ante aquel hecho de ser descubierta. Su corazón latió más fuerte y más rápido, su estomago se revolvió y un nudo monumental se posó en su garganta logrando que ninguna palabra saliera de sus labios

Estaba total y absolutamente perdida, ya la había encontrado o tal vez la estaba buscando, tal vez ya la había visto o cabía la pequeña probabilidad de que no hubiera sido así. De cualquier forma estaba aterrada.

- ¿Bella, qué sucede? – preguntó una asustada Alice – Bella, estas preocupándome.

- Nada Alice – dijo Bella tratando de sonreír, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mueca torcida - ¿podemos irnos ya? No me siento muy bien.

- Claro vamos – habló la rubia encendiendo el motor, mientras que ambas chicas se subían al carro.

El camino fue en completo silencio, pero ambas chicas se percataron que Bella no estaba para nada bien. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente al igual que su labio inferior, tenía su ceño fruncido y miraba continuamente hacia atrás y hacia su lado de la ventana.

Bella estaba mal, asustada… por su padre, por Jacob, por Edward, por todos los Cullen. Sabía que sus tíos iban a encontrarla, pero jamás pensó que tan rápido y menos en un día como hoy, el día de su cumpleaños; se cumplían exactamente seis años desde que su madre se había ido, seis años que había estado con aquellos tíos que le habían destruido la vida, porque justamente un trece de septiembre, su madre la había dejado en aquel infierno de mierda y ella no había podido hacer nada.

Ahora a sus dieciocho años, volvía a ver a su tío Peter, el muy desgraciado que tantas veces la había golpeado, y aun tenía marcas de aquellos encuentros, eran eso, marcas que la hacían recordar una y otra vez todo lo que había sufrido.

Pero ahora era distinto, no sólo podían herirla a ella, sino también a su padre, a Charlie, también Jake, su mejor amigo, su sol, y por sobre todo a Edward… jamás se perdonaría si le pasara algo, jamás. Porque el le había devuelto la esperanza a su vida, de que tal vez, las cosas podrían ser mejores, que tal vez, ella podría ser feliz. Pero todo se había derrumbado, Peter estaba cerca, y la quería a ella estaba segura ¿para qué? no lo sabía, pero iba a encontrarla.

- Bella ya llegamos – susurró suave Alice.

- Sí, si ya salgo – dijo sobresaltada Bella, mientras que bajaba a trompicones del coche.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella? – preguntó Alice preocupada, se notaba en sus ojos color de miel.

- Nada Alice, nada – le sonrió triste a aquella muchacha que la veía con cariño.

- ¡Amor! – se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Edward! – dijo lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo con desesperación. Él al instante respondió como siempre lo hacía y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Ejem, ejem – aquella era la voz de Emmett – enserio Edward, contrólate.

- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Emmett? – gruñó Edward separándose de Bella – yo no me quejo cuando tu y Rose hacen de las suyas, ¿por qué te metes en mi vida?

- Es sólo que… - comenzó a secarse lágrimas invisibles – estas creciendo tan rápido – dijo haciendo como si llorara.

- No seas idiota – gruñó el chico. Toda la familia comenzó a reír desde adentro. Emmett siempre hacía lo mismo.

- Está bien, está bien les doy permiso para hacer sus cosillas – sonrió macabramente – sólo, asuman las consecuencias.

- Que-miedo – habló Bella sonriendo desafiante.

- Deberías tenerlo hermanita – sonrió el grandote.

- Bien, bien ayúdanos con las bolsas Emmett – rió Rosalie guiñándole un ojo.

- Claro amor – exclamó el chico tomando todas las bolsas al instante, que no eran menos de veinte.

Ambos entraron a la casa, mientras que eran seguidos por Bella, Alice se quedó afuera y tomó el brazo de Edward que estaba apunto de entrar.

- Habla con Bella – le dijo la pequeña – hoy se puso extraña cuando vio un auto negro a la salida del centro comercial.

- ¿Le pasó algo? – preguntó preocupado.

- No, sólo no habló en todo el camino – susurró Alice – creo que conoce al tipo del coche.

- Hablaré con ella – acordó Edward – gracias por decirme.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? – preguntó Bella asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

- Nada amor, vamos a dentro tengo que mostrarte algo – sonrió el chico yendo hacia ella y tomando su mano.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Bella curiosa.

- Ven – la llamó Edward hacia el piano. Ambos se sentaron el taburete y Edward posó sus manos en las teclas del viejo piano. Bella arrugo el ceño pero no dijo nada, él iba a tocar una melodía para ella, y eso la hizo sonreír.

La melodía inundó la casa, haciéndola parecer más cálida de lo que era. Comenzó lento, calmado, incluso se atrevía a decir que era triste, melancólica. Pero casi al instante la melodía comenzó a subir de ritmo, a ser más… acompasada y más… feliz. Las notas salían como si hubieran hecho para estar en aquella canción, salían por si solas y simplemente se dejó llevar por aquel momento de paz.

Edward simplemente sentía la cercanía del cuerpo de su chica, porque era de él, de nadie más. Cerró sus ojos, y se dejó llevar por las notas que sus largos dedos de pianista tocaban sin detenerse a pensar, porque era la canción de Bella, la canción que él había compuesto para ella, pensando en ella y es que era imposible dejar de pensar en Bella, porque todo su mundo giraba a su alrededor, porque el era su satélite y ella su planeta, su sustento, su pedestal, ella era la que no lo dejaba hundirse en aquella miseria que vivía antes de conocerla.

La melodía comenzó a bajar, a irse, a perderse en aquel espacio y eso decía que ya había acabado. Edward abrió sus parpados y de inmediato posó sus ojos en el rostro de Bella que ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Levantó su mano fría y la posó en su rostro, al instante la chica abrió sus ojos y contempló a aquel ser que estaba a su lado y sonrió, de felicidad, porque él había llegado a cambiar su vida, su existencia y no le importó mostrarse débil ante él, porque era Edward, su otra mitad, aquella que tantas veces había buscado y no había encontrado, ahora estaba sentado a su lado viéndola preocupado por las gruesas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

- Estoy bien Edward – habló la chica – es sólo que la melodía es hermosa.

- Me alegró que te haya gustado preciosa – sonrió el chico limpiando aquellas lágrimas.

- ¿De dónde ha salido? – preguntó la chica apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

- La he compuesto para ti – sonrió con orgullo Edward.

- Pues muchas gracias – dijo la chica sonrojándose – ha estado maravillosa.

Se quedaron en silencio un poco más, simplemente gozando de la tranquilidad de la casa y de las respiraciones acompasadas de cada uno. Y ambos volvieron a sonreír, porque ambos estaban completamente e irrevocablemente enamorados.

- ¿Dónde fueron todos? – preguntó la chica incorporándose para mirar alrededor

- Nos quisieron dar un poco de espacio – dijo el chico levantándose y ofreciendo su mano.

- Ahh… - tartamudeo Bella.

- ¿Me acompañas? – preguntó Edward sonriéndole de lado.

- Claro – dijo la chica un poco aturdida, jamás se acostumbraría a aquella sonrisa - ¿A dónde?

- Vamos a fuera un poco – le dijo Edward saliendo por la puerta – así tendremos más privacidad – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Uyy! Bella y Edward sentados en un árbol, besándose, besándose B-E-S-A… - gritó Emmett desde el piso de arriba - ¡Auch! Rose eso duele.

- ¡Cállate Emmett! – gruñó de nuevo Edward caminando tomados de la mano con Bella. La chica sólo rió.

Ambos caminaron por el espeso bosque que tenían en frente, y llegaron rápidamente a un arroyo, así que Bella se sentó ahí y se sacó los zapatos.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Edward sentándose a su lado.

- Mojarme los pies – argumentó la chica.

- Está helada – dijo el chico riendo entre dientes.

- No más que tú – sonrió y metió sus pies en el agua, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y luego comenzó a mover sus pies.

- Eres masoquista – le dijo Edward abrazándola por la espalda

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la chica

- Estamos en pleno otoño, y ya llegará el invierno y tú así como si nada – dijo Edward apretándola contra si.

- Sí, soy algo masoquista, al igual que tú – le dijo besando su mejilla.

- Tienes razón, ambos somos masoquistas – le dijo besando sus labios tranquilamente.

Se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de aquel beso, jugando un juego peligroso pero no por eso prohibido. Así que simplemente siguieron besándose por tiempo indefinido.

El viento comenzó a correr más fuerte, alborotando el cabello de Bella, y ella rió separándose de aquel chico con la respiración entrecortada. Se estaba haciendo tarde y ella tenía hambre, no había comido en toda la tarde.

- Bella – llamó el chico incorporándose también.

- Dime – contestó Bella arreglándose el cabello

- ¿Qué te pasó hoy en la mañana? – preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Al instante la chica giró bruscamente su mirada y soltó el cabello que tenía en sus manos, se revolvió incómoda y suspiró, Tomó sus zapatillas y se las puso de nuevo, a Edward no podía mentirle.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Alice? – preguntó Bella mirándolo sobre sus pestañas.

- Que viste un auto negro y a un tipo acercándose a él – comentó el chico – y que bueno te pusiste tensa y que no hablaste en todo el camino.

- Uhm – dijo la chica pensando en como decir lo que tenía que decir – Edward… el tipo que estaba en el auto, es parte de mi pasado.

- ¿Tú novio? – preguntó Edward haciendo una mueca de desagrado y apretando los puños, simplemente aquella idea lo hacía querer vomitar.

- No ¡Dios no! Él es… - trató de no tartamudear, pero le fue inútil – es mi tío.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? – preguntó el chico claramente más aliviado.

- Él… bueno él, no es muy bueno que digamos – trató de explicar la chica. Al instante las pupilas de Edward se dilataron, sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y miró a Bella tratando de buscar algo que anduviera mal.

- ¿Te… te hizo daño? – preguntó el chico - ¿Qué te hizo Bella?

- Edward… - rogó la chica levantándose del piso y caminando hacia la casa.

- ¿Te hizo daño no? – preguntó tomándola de ambos brazos y encarándola - ¿qué te hizo Bella? Porque voy a matarlo.

- No Edward, no hagas estupideces – trató de decir la chica

- ¿Te tocó? – preguntó el chico hablando entre dientes

- No, él no me tocó en ese sentido – susurró la chica. Edward la apretó contra si y hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Bella? ¿te golpeó? ¿Te hizo algo más? – dijo tratando de calmarse.

- No es momento de hablar Edward – susurró la chica tratando de que las lágrimas se quedaran en sus ojos y no salieran a flote – te lo diré, hoy, en la noche ¿si?

- Está bien Bella – susurró besando su cuello – quiero toda la verdad.

- Absolutamente toda – susurró la chica.

- Vamos, te llaman a comer – trató de sonreír, pero no funcionó.

- No quiero que estés triste – dijo acariciando la mejilla del chico – menos en mi cumpleaños.

- Tú… ¿tu cumpleaños? – tartamudeo el chico. Entonces Bella se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho aquello.

- Sí, pero… no quiero regalos Edward y no le digas a Alice, ella es capaz de hacer una fiesta o algo – rogó la chica.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños Bella? No tengo nada que regalarte – dijo revolviéndose el pelo alborotado.

- No quiero que me regales nada Edward, y eso va también para toda tu familia – aclaró la chica tomando su mano – no me gusta que gasten dinero en mi – susurró y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

- ¿Y si fuera u objeto usado o antiguo? – preguntó el chico ilusionado.

- Bueno, no tengo prejuicios con aquellos objetos – sonrió Bella, tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

- Bien – dijo Edward sonriendo de oreja a oreja y caminando a su lado.

Caminaron abrazados todo el trayecto que quedaba, y simplemente disfrutaron de tenerse uno al otro. Pronto las luces de la casa se lograron distinguir y la gran entrada de los Cullen, quedó al descubierto, con una Alice algo enojada con los brazos cruzados. Bella tragó mientras las manos le sudaban.

- Edward ¿por qué Alice me mira así? – preguntó Bella arrugando el ceño y tratando de no acercarse tanto a la pequeña.

- Mmh… bueno, ella ya sabe que hoy es tu cumpleaños – susurró el chico también algo asustado.

- ¡No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho que hoy era tu cumpleaños! – chilló la pequeña haciendo morros – no tengo nada para darte, ni tampoco hice una fiesta, soy rápida pero esto requiere de tiempo Bella.

- Alice, relájate – habló la chica – no quiero una fiesta y mucho menos regalos de tu parte, ya hiciste suficiente con el vestido que te costó un ojo de la cara.

- Eso no es un regalo Bella – gimoteo Alice.

- Oye escúchame – dijo Bella tomando el rostro de Alice en sus manos – Hoy es mi cumpleaños sí, pero no es una fecha que me guste recordar ¿si?

Esta bien… - susurró la chica – nada de regalos, ni fiestas.

- Gracias – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – ahora vamos a comer, tengo un hambre de muerte.

Los tres entraron en la gran casa, Alice dando saltitos llegó rápidamente a la cocina, mientras que Edward se quedó atrás con el ceño fruncido, apretó un poco los puños viendo como Bella se adentraba en la cocina donde estaba toda su familia – bufó – él no conocía prácticamente nada de Bella, y eso lo ponía de mal humor. Sabía que la amaba, pero quería saberlo todo de ella, para amarla aún más.

Entonces, al entrar a la cocina y ver como todos la felicitaban, se dio cuenta de que quería que llegara aquella noche, porque iba a saber toda la verdad, Bella iba a hablar.

La chica simplemente se limitó a comer su comida italiana, preparada especialmente por Esme, la verdad estaba simplemente deliciosa, entendiendo que ellos no comían aquella comida. Emmett no pudo parar de molestar a Bella en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en familia, él nunca aprendía, mientras que Rosalie lo golpeaba cada tanto por algunas impertinencias que cometía. Alice daba saltitos por doquier, mientras que Jasper intentaba contar anécdotas de la familia, para que Bella explotara de la risa, mientras que Emmett arrugaba el ceño, porque Jasper estaba contando cosas de si vida "privada".

- Para que aprendas Emmett – dijo Edward riéndose con ganas.

- No es justo – lloriqueo el chico – Bella no tenía porque enterarse de eso.

- ¡Oh! Si que tenía que enterarme – rió Bella – no sé como pudiste disfrazarte de Pedro picapiedra y salir corriendo por la carretera pidiendo que te llevaran.

- ¡Era una apuesta! No lo hice por placer – gritó el chico haciendo señas con sus manos.

- Aún así es gracioso – dijo Bella riendo aún más fuerte.

- Ok… dejen a Emmett por un momento – dijo Rosalie entre dientes – como Bella ya terminó de comer ¿por qué no vamos a ver una película?

- Sí, buena idea Rose – chilló la pequeña - ¿cuál quieres ver Bella?

- No lo sé – dijo la chica - ¿Cuáles tienen? – preguntó siguiendo a todos hacia la sala.

Tenemos todas las que quieras – guiñó un ojos a Bella mientras que revoloteaba en busca de las películas. Al final dejó dos montones de películas al frente de Bella.

- Bien, creo que será esta que esta al principio – habló Bella – "El curioso caso de Benjamín Button".

- Buena elección – rió feliz Alice. Se la pasó a Emmett para que la pusiera, el chico apretó PLAY y la película comenzó a andar.

Todos se sentaron cómodamente en los sillones de la habitación, todas las parejas estaban bien abrazadas y sonriendo tontamente, mientras que la película hacía su recorrido.

Cerca de tres horas después la película llegó a su fin, Bella estaba llorando, Emmett y Alice sollozaban y se limpiaban lágrimas invisibles. El primero se levanto y sacó la película del aparato y se sentó de nuevo junto a Alice.

- No puedo creer que estés llorando Emmett – rió Edward y abrazó a Bella más fuerte.

- Es que fue muy triste – dijo sorbiéndose la nariz, por la cual no había rastro de mucosidad.

- No es para tanto, aunque tengo que admitir que es una película muy buena – dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Es hermosa – dijo Bella sollozando.

- ¡Oh Bella! Que sentimental eres – dijo Edward besando una lágrima que caía de la mejilla de la chica.

- ¿Por qué ella puede llorar y yo no? – preguntó emmett

- Porque ella es humana y tú no – dijo Jasper como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Porque ella es chica y tu un macho – dijo Rosalie sonriéndole.

- ¿Estás segura Rose? A estas alturas lo pongo en duda – rió Edward.

- Já, que gracioso – dijo el chico golpeando el brazo de su hermano.

- Dejen ya de pelear chicos – los reprendió Esme - ¿Cuándo es la noche de chicas?

- ¡AHORA! – chilló Alice parándose de suelo y jalando a Bella hacia las escaleras.

- Dijiste que me la prestarías – dijo Edward levantándose y acordándose de la conversación pendiente.

- Más tarde hermanito – rió la chica y subió junto a Esme y Rosalie las escaleras, mientras que una Bella era arrastrada.

Habían pasado exactamente dos horas con cincuenta y cinco minutos y veintiséis segundos, no era que Jasper los estuviera contando, no, bueno en realidad sí, Jasper estaba contando cada segundo que estaba alejando de Alice, mientras que caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala, mientras que Emmett entraba y salía de la casa y mientras que Edward se apretaba en tabique de la nariz sentando en su piano intentando calmarse.

- Jasper, por favor – rogó Edward - ¿quieres tranquilizarte?

- Lo siento Edward – se disculpo el chico – es sólo que no estar con Alice, me pone… ansioso.

- Te entiendo pero por favor, intenta controlarte – pidió Edward – Y Emmett, deja de entrar y salir – gruñó el chico.

- Perdona por querer estar con mi esposa – gruñó también Emmett. Definitivamente no estar con las chicas les hacía mal.

- Sé que quieren estar con Alice y con Rosalie y con Esme, tanto como quiero estar yo con Bella – habló Edward – pero no podemos hacer nada, sólo esperar, seguro que ya están por salir.

- Niños, relájense y háganle caso a Edward – susurró Carlisle que jugaba solitario con las cartas – no es tan terrible.

- Lo mismo dijiste hace veinticinco minutos con cuarenta y ocho segundos – dijo Jasper mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Bien, me rindo – dijo Edward alzando las manos – necesito a Bella.

Los cuatro vampiros salieron disparados escaleras arriba y entraron sin preguntar al cuarto de donde provenían las risas. Encontrando así, a Rosalie arriba de una mesa con un traje rojo y algunas plumas bailando al ritmo de la música, a Alice con la parte de arriba de un sujetador y para bajo unos pantalones anchos con los ojos muy abiertos mirado la puerta por donde los cuatro chicos habían entrado.

Esme estaba en la cama con las piernas cruzadas con los labios muy rojos, una sombra muy oscura y un vestido muy apretado color blanco, mirando avergonzada a su marido. Y por último, pero no menos importante, a una Bella con un sujetador negro, una mini falda ajustada morada, bailando sensualmente junto a Rosalie, pero a diferencia de ella, Bella estaba en el piso creyéndose una pantera.

Las quijadas de las cuatro vampiros cayeron unos cuentos centímetros. El primer paso lo dio Emmett que miraba fijamente a Rosalie.

- Amor, puedo explicarlo – dijo Rosalie bajando ágilmente de la mesa, mientras que Bella se incorporaba y se tapaba con una blusa que estaba tirada en el suelo, totalmente ruborizada.

- Rose – susurró el chico – no quiero explicaciones, quiero acción – sonrió el chico, tomó a la chica en brazos y desaparecieron. Nadie preguntó a donde iban.

La sala quedó en completo silencio mientras que Esme se incorporaba y se quedaba al lado de Bella, ambas demasiado avergonzadas.

- Bueno, creo que yo ya hice mi trabajo – dijo Alice tirándose a los brazos de Jasper.

- ¿De… de… de que hablas? – tartamudeó Carlisle.

- Vamos Carlisle – dijo dándole un empujón con el brazo libre – no seas soso.

- ¿Alice? – susurró Jasper mirándola.

- Vamos Jazz… creo que necesitan privacidad – rió la chica, mientras que al igual que la primera pareja salía de la habitación.

- Mmhh… Carlisle – llamó Esme – creo que es mejor dejar solos a Edward y a Bella.

- Ajá, es decir sí, vamos – dijo saliendo atrás de Esme con los ojos fijos en su cuerpo.

Al final solamente quedaron la pareja afortunada, Edward y Bella, el primero aún sorprendido cerró la puerta y se dio vuelta a mirar a la chica, que aún estaba roja como un tomate y se tapaba lo que más podía con aquella blusa.

- Edward… - susurró Bella, pero no tubo tiempo porque Edward ya estaba saboreando sus labios desesperadamente, al instante soltó la blusa que la cubría y se dejó llevar por el calor que estaba sintiendo.

- Bella… - gimió el chico mientras que caían a la cama.

Edward la tomó por la cintura y la acomodó debajo de si mismo, aguantó su peso y continuó besándola con desesperación. Posó una de sus manos en el muslo de la chica y comenzó a acariciarlo con cuidado, subía y bajaba sin parar, logrando hacer una danza tortuosa para la chica. Ella tomó el cabello rebelde del chico entre sus manos, mientras que las piernas las envolvía en la cintura de su acompañante. Edward comenzó a bajar por el cuello de la chica, haciéndola suspirar entrecortadamente, bajó lentamente mientras que mordisqueaba y besaba con locura aquel cuerpo.

Rápidamente llegó al escote del sujetador y se quedó ahí saboreando con cuidado. Bella lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió con desesperación, simplemente la estaba volviendo loca. El chico levanto un poco su cuerpo para poder seguir bajando por aquel manjar que tenía en frente, bajó por sus pechos, su abdomen plano, su ombligo, hasta llegar a su falda, se saltó toda esa parte que cubría aquella prenda y acarició sus piernas, sus muslos mientras miraba fijamente cada expresión de placer que lograba hacer Bella.

Siguió bajando más hasta llegar a sus tobillos, los besó y mordió con cuidado, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba descalza y sonrió, iba a ser toda suya, ahora, aquí, porque la deseaba.

Entonces, volvió a besar aquellos labios carnosos con más cuidado, mientras que sus grandes manos masajeaban su vientre llegando así hacia sus pechos, pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica y la incorporó apegándola más a él, desabrochó la prenda y la sacó totalmente del cuerpo de Bella, que volvió a sonrojarse. Miró con deleite el cuerpo de la chica y sonrió macabramente, era toda para él. Se lanzó como una fiera a esos pechos que lo llamaban con furia, los apretó, estrujó, saboreó, besó y mordió con desesperación, mientras que Bella gemía ante tal placer, su mente se había nublado y lo único que sentía eran aquella caricias que Edward le estaba proporcionando, volvió a encorvar su espalda y gimoteó el nombre de Edward.

- Edward, por favor – rogó la chica, posando sus manos en el pecho de Edward, entonces abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el chico ya no llevaba su camisa, la había arrancado y ahora la estaba mirando con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos completamente negros, nublados por el placer.

- ¿Qué quieres Bella? – preguntó el chico mostrando sus dientes blancos formando una sonrisa salvaje – Lo que quieras, lo tendrás – susurró cerca de su oído y lo mordió, arrancando un gemido por parte de su acompañante.

- Hazme tuya Edward – dijo la chica en susurros.

Era todo lo que Edward necesitaba. Se incorporó y se sacó los zapatos rápidamente mirando fijamente a Bella, luego desabrochó su pantalón y lo sacó a tirones de su cuerpo, entonces volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de la chica con el suyo y volvió a besarla.

Bajó hasta la falda que traía aquella noche y la desgarró con sus dedos largos, saboreando cada hilo que era desprendido y mirando con deleite la desesperación que el rostro de Bella demostraba. Disfrutó sádicamente como Bella le rogaba que continuara, pero él no lo hizo, simplemente la miró y corrió despacio las pequeñas bragas que cubrían aquel manjar. _"Será tuya, solamente tuya" _susurró una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Respiró profundamente el oxigeno de la habitación, logrando que el aroma de Bella inundara sus sentidos, cerró los ojos y sonrió macabramente. Abrió los ojos y volvió a atacar los labios de su victima. Iba a jugar con ella, sólo un poco. _"Tómala, toma su sangre y disfruta"_ volvió a decir aquella voz, bajó por su quijada hasta llegar a su cuello y volvió a respirar_, "Absorbe el olor que desprende, apuesto que su sangre es aún mejor"._

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Se hecho para atrás unos cuantos centímetros y Bella lo malinterpretó, porque invirtió las posiciones quedando ella encima de aquel vampiro sediento de sangre.

- Bella… - susurró el chico intentando que la chica se detuviera. Pero él, ya no tenía fuerzas.

- Shh… - lo calló Bella, mientras que lo besaba.

Acarició sin pudor aquel pecho y beso con desesperación el cuerpo de Edward, besó su cuello y la manzana de Adán, mientras que Edward simplemente agarraba las sabanas desgarrándolas. La chica bajó por el pecho, lamió y mordió los pezones del chico, logrando arrancar gemidos de su boca. Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás y tuvo que abrir más su boca para que el oxigeno que no necesitaba, pero que ahora era necesario pasara más rápidamente a sus muertos pulmones.

Bella siguió bajando con rapidez y experiencia que no tenía, lamió el ombligo del chico metiendo su lengua adentro y afuera, logrando una fricción perfecta y un gruñido de parte de Edward, que simplemente estaba volviéndose loco, y sentía como un calor que jamás había sentido se expandiera por todo su cuerpo.

- Bella, por favor – rogó el chico mirándola fijamente con la respiración entrecortada.

- Dime Edward – sonrió la chica.

- Puedes… por favor – trató de decir, pero fue inútil.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la chica inocente pasando una de sus manos por el duro miembro de su acompañante.

- ¡Ahh! Bella, ya sabes… por favor – gimoteo el chico revolviéndose incómodo.

- Dímelo Edward – susurró cerca de su oído – lo que quieras, lo tendrás – dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras de hace un rato, dichas por Edward.

- Puedes… puedes tocarlo por favor – dijo Edward, tratando de sonar lo más sutil posible, sabiendo que no había forma sutil de decir "Bella, quiero que me lo chupes".

- ¿Esto? – preguntó la chica rozando nuevamente el miembro erecto del joven, que aún estaba prisionero en su ropa interior.

- ¡OH Bella! Sí, por favor – rogó el chico apretando con fuerza las sabanas.

La chica removió con cuidado la tela que cubría la erección del chico, deslizándola suavemente por sus piernas hasta ser lanzada por alguna parte de la habitación. Se incorporó un poco y posó su lengua por el miembro erecto y Edward gimió ante el contacto, saboreó como su fuera un perfecto dulce aquella parte de su anatomía y luego posó una de sus manos en él, Edward jadeó sonoramente ante el tacto tibio. Bella, comenzó a deslizar su mano arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, mientras que Edward gemía ante tal placer.

- Bella… más… más fuerte – pidió Edward mientras que cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

La chica sonrió, y miró en toda su extensión el cuerpo de Edward, él era simplemente perfecto y volvió a sonreír al ver todo el placer, que ella, y nadie más le estaba dando al chico.

- Joder Bella, ya no puedo – rugió Edward mientras que se abalanzaba sobre la chica. La tomó por la cintura y la dejo debajo de él. Separó las piernas de Bella e introdujo uno de sus largos dedos dentro de ella.

- Edward – gimió la chica.

- Me puedes Bella, te juro que me puedes – le dijo mientras besaba sus labios, al tiempo que introducía otro dedo.

- ¡Oh Dios! – gritó la chica aforrándose a la ancha espalda de Edward.

- ¿Qué sientes Bella? – le preguntó el chico besando sus cuello. Mientras que metía un tercer dedo en la entrepierna de la chica y hacía una fricción deliciosa.

- Placer – gimió Bella enterrando las uñas en la piel de granito de su acompañante. El chico rió entre dientes y la vio a los ojos.

- Esto – dijo el chico acentuando la fricción – no es nada – sonrió viendo como Bella se venía en su mano.

- Edward – volvió a gimotear la chica.

- Te amo – susurró el chico en su oído mientras que se introducía dentro de Bella.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos, mientras que Bella se acostumbraba a aquel intruso. La chica jadeó y fue entonces cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que era tiempo de continuar.

Se comenzó a mover lento dentro de la chica, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, pausadamente. Sintiendo cada fricción con la cavidad.

- Bella, eres tan deliciosa – jadeó Edward acentuando el paso.

- Edward… te amo – susurró la chica mientras que su espalda se encorvaba.

- Y yo a ti, yo a ti – dijo besándola con amor.

Volvió a remeter contra ella, pero con más fuerza y cada vez más rápido. Sacó las manos de la cintura de la chica y se sostuvo del colchón enterrando su boca en él y mordiendo con desesperación, mientras que los labios de Bella quedaban justo a la altura de su oído y así escuchaba cada gemido que la chica articulaba.

- Más… Edward – rogó la chica moviendo sus caderas.

Y él lo hizo más rápido, porque era su esclavo, porque lo que ella quería lo conseguiría.

- Edward – gimió la chica mientras que llegaba al clímax y se dejaba caer pesadamente en la cama.

- Aún no he terminado contigo – le susurró el chico mientras que de un rápido movimiento el se sentaba en la cama con ella encima, logrando así, una mayor penetración, la chica gimió de placer y movió sus caderas.

Edward se recostó y abrió sus ojos para ver aquel cuerpo que tenía encima, la miró fijamente, mientras la chica se movía encima de él con su ayuda, ella también lo miró mientras que se venía nuevamente gritando su nombre.

Entonces cerró los ojos, y sintió aquel orgasmo que hace tiempo quería sentir con ella, lo azotó con fuerza gruñendo con furia y cayendo rendido a la cama. Mientras que Bella caía encima de él.

- Eso fue… - trató de decir la chica pero Edward la interrumpió.

- Eso lo fue todo – susurró besando la cabeza de la chica, mientras que le acariciaba la espalda.

Se quedaron en silencio controlando sus respiraciones, y Edward volvió a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica, entonces se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la chica incorporándose para verlo a la cara.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó con la mandíbula tensa.

- ¿Qué… qué cosa? – preguntó.

- Estas marcas – susurró el chico pasando sus dedos por la espalda – ¿él te las hizo no?

- Ah… eso – suspiró la chica – ¿recién te diste cuenta? – preguntó riendo tristemente.

- Creo que estaba muy ocupado antes – sonrió el chico preocupado - ¿él fue?

Bella se incorporó y se tapó el cuerpo con lo que quedaba de sabanas, arrugó el ceño y miró a Edward, él sólo le sonrió.

- No quiero que cambies el tema – continuó él – te hice una pregunta – dijo tapándose de la cintura para abajo y mirando a Bella fijamente.

- Mis tíos son una familia muy poderosos en Phoenix, tienes mucho dinero, una gran mansión, hasta tienen guardaespaldas – dijo riendo entre dientes - Con mi tía no me llevaba muy bien, de hecho siempre me trataba mal, me gritaba y pasaba castigándome, era el lado contrario a mi madre, aunque ella también me dejó en aquella casa de locos. Ella se separó de Charlie y se fue a vivir conmigo a Phoenix, después de un tiempo conoció a otro tipo y se fue con él, dejándome a mi a cargo de mis tíos, ni siquiera se dignó a dejarme con mi padre – dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

- Si no quieren hablar está bien – susurró Edward abrazándola y dejándola a su lado.

- No, quiero que lo sepas – sonrió la chica

"Pasé cinco años con esa horrible familia, pasando muchas cosa malas, nunca había tenido el valor para irme de esa casa por miedo a que le hicieran algo a Charlie, me mantenía en contacto con el, muy pocas veces, ambos somos de pocas palabras, pero no era lo mismo. Mi tío nunca se fijaba en mí, nunca me hablaba, me saludaba o se despedía, era como si yo… simplemente no existiera. Sin embargo, cuando el tomaba, era como si dejara de ser un fantasma y simplemente me golpeara hasta el cansancio, yo no soy muy fuerte – dijo riendo sin ganas. Al tiempo que Edward apretaba los puños y gruñía.

El punto es que un día me decidí de abandonar todo, dejarlos y escapar. No sabía donde ir y la única familia que tenía era Charlie, mi padre. Así que decidí pelearme con el por teléfono cosa que ellos pensaran de que yo jamás me iría con él, lo creyeron así que escapé. Así pasé estos meses, escondiéndome de ellos, hasta hoy."

- Por ello te pusiste tan mal – susurró el chico abrazándola con fuerza.

- Exacto, mi tío era el del auto – dijo tiritando – él me encontró, y si no es así, está por encontrarme.

- Tranquila amor, jamás dejaré que vuelva a tocarte – habló Edward besando su frente.

- Tengo miedo Edward – sollozó la chica

- No serías humana si no lo tuvieras – dijo el chico

- No por mi – susurró – por Charlie, por Jake, por mis amigos en la Puch, por ti y tu familia

- No seas tontuela Bella – dijo riendo bajito - ¿Recuerdas que nosotros somos vampiros?

- Lo sé pero… - trató de hablar

- Nada de peros sabemos cuidarnos solos, además Jake – dijo escupiendo la última palabra – no es tan indefenso como crees y bueno a Charlie lo podemos cuidar nosotros.

- No es tan fácil – dijo Bella mirándolo a los ojos – ellos son capaces de hacer lo que sea.

- Y nosotros también por las personas que amamos – susurró besándola en los labios. Suspiró cansinamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó bostezando

- Fue buena forma para matar la pasión – dijo riendo.

- Ya tendremos más tiempo - dijo cerrando los ojos.

- Toda una vida – susurró el chico acomodándola entre sus brazos.

- Preferiría una eternidad – susurró adormilada.

- Lo que tu quieras, _mi Bella – _susurro Edward acunándola y cantando el nana que horas antes había tocado para ella.

Entonces, él se hizo una promesa, jamás dejaría que nadie más la tocara. Bella iba a ser feliz, mientras el existiera.

* * *

_¡Hola gente hermosa! ¿cómo han estado? espero que de lo más bien. Tengo que pedir disculpas por subir tan luego, pero es que no me aguanté las ganas de subir esta capítulo, donde la parte más o menos **HOT** no la planie, de hecho, sólo iban a conversar, pero ya ven... las cosas cambian. Es mi primer Lemmon, no sé como me quedó así que ustedes jusguen, **espero sus review's**, porque ya saben que los necesito más que nada. _

_**NOTA**: Tengo una nueva historia que se llama "Alma en un sofá" así que el que quiera que se pase, está en **mi profile** y espero sus _**review's**_ también en esa historia. Todos son vampiros._


	12. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

_No soy Stephenie Meyer, no creé "Twilight" ni a ninguno de sus personajes (lastima), lo que si hago es crear historia con aquellos persnajes, las cuales jamás pasarían en la vida real. Tampoco lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pegaran sería de lo más guay._

* * *

**Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza.**

"_La más pura de las coincidencias, en realidad, no creo que exista"._

**Capítulo 12:** ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

Había pasado dos meses, desde aquella noche en la casa de los Cullen, la vida había sido mucho más simple después de eso, aunque a lo mejor ahora se venían los tiempos difíciles.

Era una mañana más fría que cualquier otra, después de todo el invierno ya había llegado y había cubierto todo de una gruesa capa de hielo, pronto la navidad iba a llegar y todos estaban más felices de lo común, incluso la familia de vampiros.

El instituto estaba con varios números menos de alumnos, ya que, la mayoría estaba enfermo. Pero aun así, los profesores hacían clases disfrutando el cansancio de sus alumnos, después de todo, hay que aprender para no ser un vago en un futuro.

La sonrisa de Bella era esplendorosa, estaba realmente feliz y aun más hermosa que antes – según Edward – y él, estaba radiante, de hecho, ni sus hermanos lo reconocían, tal vez, tener una vida sexual sana, realmente tenía buenos efectos.

Emmett al enterarse de que su hermano, había dejado de ser virgen, no había parado de decir cosas en doble sentido y molestarlos a ambos sobre su vida sexual, al tiempo que Bella se quejaba con Edward, porque según sus propias palabras "¿Ves Edward? te lo había dicho, no era buena idea hacerlo en tu casa, ahora el estúpido de Emmett, no deja de molestarme" a lo que Edward respondía "Sólo ignóralo Bella, no tiene porque molestarnos. Además, la venganza es dulce como la miel".

El punto es que ella estaba preocupada, de hecho estaba paranoica. Había vista a su tío en el centro comercial, y de allí no había sabido nada de él, nada de amenazas, llamadas, gritos, entre muchas otras cosas… de hecho… era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Hoy, era un día como cualquier otro. Había entrado en una rutina bastante cómoda y entretenida. Había encontrado trabajo en una pequeña librería en Port Angeles, ahí convivía con un ancianito que resultó ser conocido de su madre, era bastante amable y cariñoso, al final terminó siendo su abuelito de repuesto. También trabajaba con su nieto, se llamaba Félix, era bastante alto y corpulento, pero no llegaba a ser grotesco, era muy amable e inteligente y compartían el arte de la lectura y por último también trabajaba la hermana de Félix, llamada Claire, ella era bajita y tímida, era hermosa sí y tenía novio, el cual era un poco más extrovertido, después de todo era su media naranja ¿no?

En la mañana Bella iba al instituto, en el cual pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con los Cullen y si no, con Ángela y su novio Ben. Luego Edward iba a dejarla a su trabajo, ya que, con su manera enloquecida de manejar llegaban a tiempo. Después de pasar casi toda la tarde, Edward iba a buscarla para dejarla en casa, hacer las tareas, cocinar comida decente para Charlie y luego irse a dormir, para pasar una linda noche con Edward. Aunque su regla era, nada de sexo con Charlie en casa.

Con su mano en la mejilla sosteniendo su cabeza y el codo encima de la mesa, estaba ella, tratando de entender otro de los tantos problemas de matemáticas, porque en realidad eran eso, problemas.

El timbre sonó y dejó a todos salir para el almuerzo. Caminó a pasó lento y cansado hasta el lugar donde su vida era más agradable, según como ella había dicho. Se adentró en el lugar y agarró una de las bandejas, puso unas cuantas cosas en ella y caminó hasta la mesa donde una animada Alice agitaba la mano.

- Hola Bella ¿qué tal tu día? – preguntó sonriente.

- Bien Alice, excepto por matemáticas, enserio… no sé que tienen de entretenido – dijo mascando su manzana.

- La verdad es que yo nunca las he encontrado entretenidas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Hola familia – gritó Emmett lanzándose a la silla, mientras que Rosalie se sentaba elegante – como siempre – al lado de su gigante hombre.

- Hola Emmett – saludo Bella – supe lo que les pasó a su hijo huevo.

- ¡No hables de él Bella! – gritó Emmett apuntándola con el dedo – aún estamos de duelo.

- No seas tonto Emmett – habló Edward mientras se sentaba al lado de Bella – era sólo un huevo.

- El cual era nuestra nota – dijo Rosalie dirigiéndole una mirada acecina a su esposo.

- Maté a mi propio hijo – dijo haciendo un mojín - ¡Soy un mal padre! – sollozó mientras que escondía su rostro en las manos.

- ¿Ves lo que provocas Bella? – preguntó Jasper haciendo una mueca.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó la chica, al tiempo que Edward besaba su cuello – espera, no… no lo siento.

A algunos cursos de último año, les habían hecho cuidar unos huevos, los cuales eran sus hijos por dos semanas, así comprobarían que tal eran como padres, que tal estaba su responsabilidad, su personalidad, entre otras cosas que el profesor había dado de razones para cuidar a un huevo parlante. El punto es que sólo a Emmett y a Rosalie les había tocado hacerlo, ya que, Jasper y Alice estaban en otra clase y Bella había dicho que mejor preferiría hacer un informe antes de ser madre a esta edad y Edward… bueno Edward hacía todo lo que Bella quería.

Luego de cinco días en perfectas condiciones con el huevo, Emmett se le había ocurrido que era mejor enseñarle la dieta de sus padres, al pequeño "Emero", porque el gigantón se le había ocurrido combinar ambos nombres de "Rosalie" y "Emmett, había salido a cazar con su padre para volverse hombre, la cosa fue que Emmett lanzó al pequeño "Emero" contra un ciervo para que le atacara la yugular, la cual terminó con un ciervo enojado, lleno de huevo por todas partes y a un Emmett hecho bolita en medio del bosque, luego de confesar que había matado a su propio hijo. Luego de tres semanas, aun no salía del trauma.

- Ya Emmett, sabes que no fue tu culpa – le susurraba Rosalie

- Sí Emmett, era su hora de partir – continuó Alice acariciando el brazo del chico.

- Pero era tan pequeño… no lo merecía – dijo llorando el grandote - ¿por qué los buenos mueren primero?

- ¡Ya Emmett! – dijo Bella – siento recordar a "Emero", pero ya se fue, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel Bella? – dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

- ¡ERA UN HUEVO! – gritó Bella levantándose.

- ¡ERA MI HIJO! – gritó también Emmett, al tiempo que se levantaba

- ¡NO ERA REAL! - dijo de nuevo Bella, mientras que entrecerraba los ojos.

- Emmett, tranquilo – dijo Edward mirando sus movimientos

- Bella, déjalo en paz – susurró Rosalie.

- ¡Ya paren los dos! – gritó Jasper levantándose – ¡Bella, deja de recordar a Emmett sobre "Emero" y tú Emmett, entiende de una vez, que "Emero" era sólo un huevo, una nota, un examen, no era real, no era tu hijo y tú lo estrellaste contra un estúpido ciervo!

La cafetería se quedó en completo silencio luego de escuchar – por primera vez – a Jasper gritar y perder el control de aquella forma, el pobre se fue con Alice, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, mientras que los Cullen se quedaron callados en la mesa haciendo círculos en ella.

Tengo la ligera impresión que Jasper se enojó – susurró Emmett.

Las demás clases pasaron sin altercados, al final Jasper se había tranquilizado y Emmett prometió guardar en su memoria a "Emero" y no sacarlo a la luz nunca más.

Ya en el estacionamiento, las miradas seguían en el gran cuerpo de Jasper, aunque sobre todo en los Cullen, que por lo visto ahora llamaban más la atención que antes. Emmett se subió a su gran Jeep con los otros tres, como ya era costumbre, mientras que Edward con Bella se iban en el volvo camino de Port Angeles.

- ¿En que piensas? – preguntó Edward una vez que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de Forks.

- En nada en realidad – le respondió la chica, mientras que miraba por la ventana.

- No mientas… te conozco – le dijo con tono apacible.

- Es… no sé… he estado pensando en mi vida, en todo lo que ha cambiado en un par de meses – le dijo en un susurro.

- Dime que piensas entonces – le dijo Edward mirándola atento.

- Bueno, en primer lugar llegué aquí para escapar, esconderme… pero resulta que te encuentro a ti – dijo sonriéndole, él le sonrió de vuelta – y a tu familia, me acogen y encuentro amigos grandiosos y bueno, a un novio estupendamente guapo, atento, caballero, amable, cariñoso… - un beso fue lo que la interrumpió – ¡Ojos en la carretera! – gritó después de separarse del chico que sonreía complacido.

- Está bien, está bien – le dijo riendo – dime que más…

- Bueno, resulta que después me entero que mis mejores amigos y el chico que real, realmente me gusta son vampiros – en ese momento Edward se tensó – jamás… creí en ese tipo de cosas, mitos y leyendas de ese tipo, es decir, no es lógico… pero ya vez, aquí estás y estoy muy feliz de que así sea – le dijo tomando su mano – me alegra mucho haberte conocido Edward, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida.

- También eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Bella, eres lo más hermoso que tengo, eres mi vida ahora y sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, me haces el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo y estoy seguro que nadie puede sentir lo que yo siento por ti – habló el chico mirándola sonriente – eres lo más grande y especial que tengo, y jamás me alejaré de ti, al no ser que tu me quieras lejos – dijo con angustia.

- Jamás y escúchame bien Edward Cullen, jamás me alejaría de ti, porque no puedo alejarme de mi corazón sin morir – le dijo besándolo.

- Tú eres mi corazón – dijo apretando la mano que tenía entre las suyas.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, hasta llegar unos cuantos minutos después a la entrada de la librería. Se miraron por algunos segundos, para luego besarse tranquilamente, logrando saborear sus labios despacio, tratando de recordar perfectamente aquella sensación por lo que quedaba de tarde. Se separaron lentamente, mientras que sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, el momento era perfecto, y ninguno quería irse, pero era momento de decir "hasta luego".

- ¿Sabes en qué más estaba pensando? – le preguntó Bella al chico que tenía en frente.

- Dime, ¿en qué más? – le preguntó tranquilamente, mientras que acunaba su mano entre las grande de él.

- En mi tío – susurró la chica, logrando que aun así, Edward la escuchara perfectamente.

- ¿Qué pensabas de él? – preguntó tenso, mientras que su ceño se fruncía.

- Bueno, que lo vi hace dos meses atrás… y bueno, no sé donde se metió – dijo la chica tratando de explicarse.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Que, no sé donde está, no sé cuando va a aparecer, no sé que hará, no sé si me busca, no sé si… – él volvió a callarla con sus besos dulces.

- No va a encontrarte, no dejaré que te haga más daño, no dejaré que te lleve con él, no logrará separarte de mi lado y jamás dejaría que volviera a tocarte – le dijo mientras que la acunaba en su pecho – no dejaré que te encuentre y si lo hace, lo mataré.

- Edward… – susurró

- No Bella, jamás dejaré que vuelva a verte – susurró también el chico.

- No dejaré que tus manos se manchen con sangre – le dijo Bella mientras que trataba de mirarlo a los ojos, pero él, no la dejó.

- No sabes cuantas veces, he tenido las manos con sangre, no sabes cuantas veces he tenido que matar y no sabes cuanto me harías falta si no estas a mi lado – le dijo seriamente – yo no sería nada sin ti Bella, eres mi todo, y si el quiere alejarte de mi, voy a matarlo, porque nada ni nadie va a separarnos.

- No dejaré que lo mates, Edward – le dijo la chica safándose de sus brazos – y no lo harás si sabes que eso me haría daño.

- Eso es hacer trampa – dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo nunca dije que jugaría limpio – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Me encanta cuando te pones así – dijo besándola de nuevo – tan, sexy.

- Debo ir a trabajar Edward – le dijo entre beso y beso – ahora.

- Quédate conmigo Bella – le susurró cerca del oído – no vayas a trabajar.

- Tengo que ir Edward – suspiró Bella

- Diremos que tienes fiebre y que la cabeza te duele – susurró mordiendo su cuello – mentiremos…

- Edward – gimió la chica

- Deja prender el auto… - susurró mientras que acariciaba su cintura

- ¡No! – gritó la chica – Eso es trampa, ahora aléjate y nos vemos a la tarde – con un rápido beso se bajó del auto y corrió a la entrada.

Un gruñido se escuchó y luego los neumáticos sonar en el asfalto. La chica sonrió, Edward estaba enojado.

- Hola a todos – saludó la chica, mientras que entraba al local - ¿Qué tal?

- Hola Bella – sonrió Félix – Todo bien por aquí.

- Me alegro – miró hacia todas partes - ¿estás solo?

- Sí – sonrió el chico – mi abuelo tubo que quedarse en casa y Claire aun no sale del instituto.

- Ya veo – arrugó el ceño - ¿le pasó algo a tu abuelo?

- No, para nada – dijo quitándole importancia con su mano – dijo que quería ver el partido, las finales, así que se quedó en casa – dijo riendo, al tiempo que Bella se le unía.

- Tu abuelo es único – habló la chica.

En la tarde, se quedaron ordenando algunos libros nuevos que habían llegado a la librería. Además habían ido pocas personas ese día, así que podían llegar temprano a casa.

El teléfono sonó, así que Félix corrió a contestarlo, era el abuelo. Después de unos cuantos "Ajá" y otros "todo está bien" y un "Bella te manda saludos" la conversación terminó. A lo que siguieron ordenando todos los libros que habían llegado por orden alfabético.

- Dime Félix – habló la chica - ¿cuánto te falta para terminar tu carrera?

- Me quedan dos años – le sonrió el chico arriba de la escalera

- Te queda la nada misma – le dijo pensativa - ¿vas a irte de aquí?

- Yo creo que sí, tal vez me vaya a la capital – le dijo el chico

- Eso es genial, serás un abogado excelente – dijo feliz.

- Eso espero – afirmó con la cabeza – quiero ganar arto dinero para ayudar a mis abuelos, ya que, no tienen a nadie más.

- En eso tienes razón, es muy bueno de tu parte.

- ¿Lo es?

- Claro que sí, no todos harían eso por su familia

- Ya lo creo – dijo riendo.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, está vez Bella era la que estaba más cerca.

- Si es el abuelo dile que deje de ser tan paranoico – le gritó Félix desde arriba – la librería no se va a quemar.

- OK – le dijo Bella mientras que levantaba el auricular – Librería Olimpo, buenas tardes

- No haz cambiado nada de nada Isabella – habló tranquila una voz al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Con quién hablo? – preguntó asustada.

- No ha pasado tanto tiempo para que no me recuerdes – escupió.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿cómo tienes este número? – preguntó de carrera.

- En primer lugar, actúa con normalidad… no queremos que nadie se entere ¿verdad? – preguntó entre dientes – en segundo lugar sabes lo que quiero y por último es fácil seguirte y conseguir el número de una librería, Bella mía.

- No soy tuya Peter – rugió la chica – y no tengo idea para que me quieres contigo, es estúpido que quieras buscarme.

- Te equivocas querida Isabella – susurró el hombre – de hecho, me eres muy útil en estos momentos…

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó realmente confundida.

- Tengo un negocio, con unos árabes… bueno ellos vieron una foto tuya y el hijo del tipo con el cual estoy haciendo el trato, se interesó en ti – rió por lo bajo.

- No me iré contigo, ni con nadie que no quiera…

- Ahí está el error Bella… tú vienes conmigo, te casas con el tipo ese y yo me vuelvo más rico de lo que soy – dijo alegre el hombre.

- Jamás y escúchame bien – susurró – jamás me iré con él.

- Te encontraré Bella y lo sabes – habló Peter – sabes que no puedes esconderte… además, creo que tienes a personas muy valiosas contigo que pueden sufrir las consecuencias

- No te atrevas – amenazó Bella

- Sabes que me atrevo – dijo – o vienes conmigo o tu familia paga las consecuencias ¿No hay un amigo tuyo de la infancia que se llama Jacob?

- No le hagas daño – rogó la chica al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡No mejor aun! A tu padre o a tu noviecito… ¿te acotaste ya con él Bella? Siempre haz sido una puta – rugió al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Celoso Peter? – preguntó aguantando la ira.

- No, para nada, ya tendré tiempo para ti Bella… y te arrepentirás de haberte escapado. Conmigo, no se juega – dijo riendo – y recuerda Bella mía… los accidentes pasan.

La línea se cortó y Bella se quedó con la boca seca. ¿A qué se refería con los accidentes? ¿Qué pasaría con Jacob? ¿Qué hay de Edward y Charlie? ¿Qué hay de ella? Era el siglo XXI, los matrimonios así no existían… pero los árabes eran tan raros. Rió sin ganas, ahora resulta que tenía que casarse con un árabe para que Peter se hiciera rico ¿Pero que se creía?

- ¿Todo bien Bella? – preguntó Félix – estas pálida.

- Estoy bien Félix – susurró la chica – pero ¿puedo irme más temprano?

- Claro, claro… te ves pésimo – dijo el chico.

- Nos vemos mañana – dijo la chica mientras que agarraba sus cosas y salía de allí en dirección, a la nada.

Caminó unos cuantos minutos, en realidad ni sabía cuanto había caminado. Y menos sabía donde estaba, pero no quería detenerse a pensar, no quería que esto se acabara, no quería alejarse Edward, no quería poner en peligro a Jake, ni a Charlie, no quería que esto terminara mal.

Tal vez, Edward podía cuidarse, su familia podía hacerlo… pero ¿Charlie? ¿Jake? Su amigo del alma, era grandote, fuerte, pero ¿Y si le disparaban? ¿Y si lo mataban? Movió su cabeza de un lado hacia otro varias veces, no quería que por su culpa esto terminara mal, nunca debió haber venido a Forks, jamás debió poner en peligro a Charlie, jamás debió… salir sola de la librería.

Miró al frente y cinco hombres la miraban con curiosidad, botellas de alcohol estaban botadas en el piso y dos de ellos reían escandalosamente. Uno alzó la cabeza a modo de saludo y comenzó a acercarse, a lo que ella paró en seco y miró si podía correr hacia alguna otra calle.

- Hola hermosa – saludó riendo - ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

- Vamos preciosa – llamó uno de los que reían – ven conmigo.

- No seas tímida – avanzó otro – no seas mala

Bella retrocedió a paso rápido, no tenía idea de donde estaba. Comenzó a pensar en algún plan para zafarse de esa, o tal vez, alguna maniobra de artes marciales que Charlie le había enseñado, pero no tubo tiempo una mano en su brazo la detuvo de golpe.

- Vamos hermosura, sabes que lo quieres – rió sonoramente uno de los hombres.

- ¡Suéltame! – ordenó la chica mientras que intentaba saltarse del agarre.

- No seas estúpida – rugió uno de ellos y la tomó por los hombros – así será más fácil para todos.

- ¡No me toques! – dijo golpeándolo en el rostro, mientras que intentaba salir de allí.

Unas luces alumbraron la escena, se sintió unos frenos fuertes y una puerta al abrirse. Edward se bajó de allí y gruñó a los hombres.

- ¡Suéltenla! – gritó mientras se acercaba.

- No te metas niño – habló uno de ellos – no es asunto tuyo.

- ¿No lo es? – preguntó mientras que lo tomaba del cuello

- ¡Suéltalo! – rugió otro de ellos mientras que se abalanzaba contra el chico, pero él lo mandó lejos de un solo toque.

- No lo hagas – susurró Bella mientras que golpeaba al tipo que la tenía sujeta y corría con él – por favor.

- Bella… - susurró el chico.

- Edward… - susurró también.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Ella es nuestra – gritó uno de los más altos del grupo.

- No la to-ques – rugió Edward mientras que lo lanzaba contra la pared y los huesos del cuerpo sonaban como un estruendo.

- ¡Maldito! – habló uno desde al suelo - ¡Eres un demonio!

- No Edward – gritó la chica.

- Lo soy… tu peor pesadilla – susurró cerca de su cara mientras que lo tomaba del pelo y estrellaba la cabeza contra el cemento frío de la calle.

- Por favor – rogó la chica mientras que lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Edward mientras que tomaba a un tercero que aun estaba en shock como para correr por su vida – aun no termino con ustedes.

- Edward – pidió la chica mientras que ponía sus manos en el hombro del chico. Edward se dio la vuelta y la miró, sus ojos estaban aguados mientras que los de él rogaban por más sangre – ya déjalo…

Soltó al pobre tipo, y abrazó a Bella mientras que subían al auto a gran velocidad, la dejó en el asiento y él aceleró a fondo hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

El camino se hizo en silencio, Bella estaba lo suficientemente alterada y asustada como para no hablar y Edward, estaba lo suficientemente arrepentido como para decir algo.

El chico volvió el rostro hacia su pareja e intentó sonreír, pero la sonrisa no lo venía al rostro. Había intentado matar a dos hombres, había roto huesos y amenazado, había sangre de por medio y todo, frente a ella. Se había mostrado como un verdadero monstruo, como lo que era en verdad y se maldijo a si mismo por no poder controlarse mejor y el no poder leer los pensamientos de Bella, porque así, todo sería más fácil.

- Bella… - llamó el chico intentando sonar sereno – Dime que es lo piensas… por favor

- Yo… yo no lo sé – trató de decir Bella – es decir… tu… casi los matas

- Estaban haciéndote daño – susurró

- Aun así, no merecían aquello – dijo Bella mirándolo directo a los ojos.

- Lo siento tanto Bella, tanto – susurró implorando su perdón

- No te preocupes Edward, se que lo hiciste por mi – le dijo la chica – no te culpo por ello, es sólo que fue… algo fuerte

- Lo sé, lo sé y prometo que jamás me volverás a ver así – le prometió Edward – lo siento tanto.

- Deja ya de disculparte… ya todo pasó, no hay nada que hacer – habló Bella, mientras que tomaba la mano del chico.

- ¿No tienes miedo? – le preguntó angustiado.

- Tengo miedo de perderte, Edward – le dijo sonriendo – nada más.

- No vas a perderme – le sonrió - ¿Me dirás que hacías allí?

- Yo… - la chica pensó en una rápida mentira, él no podía leerle la mente, él no iba a descubrirla, él no podía saber de su tío – Me perdí…

- ¿Perderte? – le dijo arrugando el ceño – pero… tenías que esperarme.

- Lo sé, es sólo que me había dado hambre y bueno, intenté buscar un restaurante, pero no funcionó – le dijo riendo entre dientes, logrando que la mentira diera resultado.

- Eres todo un caso Bella – le dijo riendo melódicamente – pero te amo.

- Y yo a ti – le dijo sonriendo feliz.

A los pocos minutos de camino y luego del acontecimiento, llegaron a casa tranquilamente. Pero había algo raro, las luces estaban todas apagadas y se supone que Charlie tenía que estar en casa a esa hora, porque no tenía que quedarse de turno aquel día.

El teléfono de Edward sonó, y él rápidamente atendió, era Carlisle. Charlie había tenido un accidente.

* * *

_¡Hola gente hermosa de todo mundo! ¿Cómo están? espero que muy bien, lo que es yo recién llegando de la calle 12:00 del día, porque vengo de la casa de una amiga la cual está de cumpleaños, así que_ **¡Happy B-Day Natalia!**_ y fue con quedá a dormir, así que ahí todos amontonados "durmiendo", aunque yo **no **dormí, llevo exactamente **30 hrs. sin dormir**, nada de nada, eso es un record para mi._

_Pasando al tema de la historia, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, es mucho más corto que los demás, pero era porque no quería que se alargara tanto, así que **en el próximo capítulo:** van a tener que le pasó a Charlie, además se nos viene navidad y alguna que otra sorpresa, tal vez, otro "Lemmon" en el próx. capítulo, así que atentos._

Miles de gracias por todos los review's_ que resiví fueron muchos, muchos más de los que recibo siempre, así que muchas gracias, las quiero demasiado, saben que es importante cada uno de sus comentarios. Así que bueno, los **espero sus review's** también en este capítulo, saludos y mucha, mucha suerte. Os quiero._


	13. Amarga realidad

_No soy Stephenie Meyer, no creé "Twilight" ni a ninguno de sus personajes, lo único que hago es jugar un poco con ellos, y crear historias que jamás pasarían en el libro real. No lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran sería de lo más guay._

* * *

**Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza.**

"_No quiero que me encuentres, quiero ser la señora invisible y muda"_

**Capítulo 13:** Amarga realidad.

Bella se bajó rápidamente del auto, corrió hasta la entrada de la casa, sacó las llaves, abrió y se adentró. Comenzó a ver por todos lados si había alguna persona, si había algún mensaje, o algo que le dijera que su padre estaba bien.

- Bella... amor – susurró el chico – tenemos que ir al hospital.

- Sí, si vayamos – susurró mientras que era arrastrada por su novio.

Aquel camino hacia el hospital, fue el más largo de su vida. Era como si una oscuridad llena de amargura se posara sobre sus hombros y no la dejara levantarse. El silencio cubría sus cuerpos con un delirante estado. Charlie había tenido un accidente y estaba en el hospital.

Aquello no había sido un accidente, su tío había tenido que ver con esto y ella estaba segura. ¿Qué haría ahora? Ahora había sido su padre, pero ¿Y si luego era Jake? ¿Ángela? ¿Edward?, no, a Edward no podía pasarle nada, es decir, ¿era inmortal no? El podía estar bien solo, pero no los demás, no las demás personas que quería, no sus amigos de La Push, no sus demás amigos del instituto, no ella… todo era su culpa.

¿Qué haría? Irse con su tío y casarse con un estúpido hombre que jamás había visto en su vida, para luego ser alguien amargada por el resto de su vida, pero sabiendo que sus amigos y familia están bien o quedarse con su padre, dejarlo en peligro, a él a sus amigos y vivir con la culpa pero con Edward.

Jamás se perdonaría algo así, nunca había sido de las personas que se preocupaban por ella misma y no por los demás, siempre daba todo a los demás aunque ella no estuviera conforme, ella hacía siempre lo posible porque todo estuviera bien... pero esta vez, no era así… no había podido ayudar a su padre, no había podido estar con él y eso la hacía enfermarse.

El auto se detuvo en el aparcamiento del hospital, ambos se bajaron rápidamente del carro y se dirigieron a emergencias. Extrañamente ese día, habían muchas personas enfermas y con problemas, las salas de espera estaban llenas, bebes lloraban sin parar seguramente con fiebre y los pasillos estaban atochados de personas, evitando el poder caminar más rápido, y aquel olor a muerte, se sentía en el aire.

Al final, después de varios intentos llegaron sanos y salvos hasta la sala donde Carlisle los esperaba con el semblante preocupado… fue entonces cuando Bella ni siquiera tubo que preguntar por el estado de su padre. Charlie estaba mal.

- ¿Qué pasó Carlisle? – preguntó Edward con el rostro tenso.

- No está nada de bien, estamos tratando de estabilizarlo para luego pasarlo a cuidados intensivos – comunicó el hombre. Miró por unos segundos el rostro sin emoción de Bella y posó una de sus manos en su hombro, logrando que Bella lo mirara – Estará bien Bella, yo mismo me encargaré de eso.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó con su cara en blanco, sin nada de emociones en él.

- Las calles estaban congeladas, por las nevazones que habían habido – habló el hombre – Charlie no puso las cadenas y bueno, se volcó Bella, él se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza y…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

- El está inconciente Bella… creemos que puede entrar en estado de coma – dijo Carlisle mientras que la miraba preocupado.

En coma… su padre podía entrar en coma por ella, porque ella no había estado, porque ella había arrancado, porque ella no podía tener un final feliz, porque ella tenía que quedarse en esa casa de mierda, porque ella no podía jugar con su destino. En coma, su padre podía entrar en coma.

Entonces, todo se volvió negro.

- ¡Bella! – exclamó Edward mientras que evitaba que su cuerpo se encontrara con el suelo. La tomó en brazos mientras que miraba a su padre con preocupación.

- Deja que su mente se proteja Edward – susurró Carlisle – ven, vamos a una de las salas.

Ambos hombres caminaron entre la multitud, hasta llegar a una de las salas de emergencias. Edward la posó en una de las camillas y sostuvo su mano con preocupación, al tiempo que llegaba una enfermara, para tomarle el pulso, como estaba el azúcar en su sangre, para luego dejarla descansar hasta que se despertara por si sola.

- Mi Bella – susurró el chico mientras que acariciaba la mano fría de la chica – todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien.

No sabía si era para hacerla sentir más fuerte a ella, o si era para convencerse a si mismo, que las cosas irían mejor. Mañana era noche buena y él aquí en el hospital con una Bella desmayada y con el padre de ella tratando de no entrar en coma. Se supone que esta sería un hermosa navidad, con Bella y Charlie en su casa celebrando aquella fecha, con Bella entre sus brazos, con su familia y las locuras de Emmett, no tenían que estar en el hospital.

La mano de Bella, comenzó a moverse de a poco. Edward le sonrió mientras que ella abría los ojos desorientada. Apretó la mano de su novio y le sonrió de vuelta, pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al tiempo que se incorporaba y su pequeño cuerpo se escondía en los brazos fuertes de Edward.

- Tranquila, tranquila – le dijo pasando su gran mano por entre sus cabellos – todo irá bien.

Los sollozos iban en aumento, y él se sentía impotente, él no quería verla sufrir, él haría lo que fuera por ella, y ella eso, lo sabía.

Los minutos pasaron y con ellos, los sollozos de Bella fueron disminuyendo, y así hasta que sólo se convirtieron en pequeños hipidos entrecortados. Su rostro se levantó y con sus pequeñas manos secaron las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas, mientras que miraba la camisa de Edward y entonces, arrugó el ceño.

- Siento haber arruinado tu camisa – le dijo mientras intentaba estirarla. Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó.

- Sabes que no me importa eso – habló mientras sonreía – lo único que me importa eres tu.

- Estoy bien, Edward – dijo intentando sonreír – fue una recaída.

- Ay Bella… - suspiró Edward - ¿por qué me mientes? Dime que es lo que pasa.

- No te estoy mintiendo Edward – dijo mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo.

- No te obligo Bella – le dijo chico – pero sé que sucede algo…

- Mi tío – dijo apretando el borde de la camisa de Edward con sus manos hechas un puño.

- ¿Qué te hizo? – le dijo mientras gruñía.

- A mi nada, pero me llamó ayer en la tarde... por eso me encontraste en un lugar que jamás había transitado – le explicó – estaba preocupada y salí antes del trabajo y luego me perdí, porque no veía hacia donde iba. Me dijo que tenía que ir con él y que los accidentes pasaban…

- ¿Cómo puede ser tan hijo de puta? – escupió Edward mientras que se levantaba y caminaba como león enjaulado - ¿Qué más te dijo? – preguntó mirándola fijamente.

- Le dije que para que quería que fuera con él – habló la chica – me dijo que me necesitaba para uno de sus negocios.

- ¿Negocios? – preguntó sentándose a su lado - ¿Qué clase de negocios?

- Está haciendo un trato con unos árabes, la cosa es que ellos vieron una foto mía y se interesaron en mi… más bien el hijo del tipo que está trabajando con mi tío y bueno… quiere casarse conmigo… - susurró Bella.

- Ca…Casarse contigo – dijo temblando de la ira. Apretó el tabique de su nariz con sus dos dedos y cerró los ojos en un intento de calmarse – Contigo…

- Por eso estaba buscándome, porque me necesita para luego ser aún más millonario de lo que ya es… - le susurró – y este "accidente" de Charlie, en realidad lo planeo él, estoy segura de eso.

- Casarse contigo – repitió de nuevo el chico

- ¿Edward? – preguntó la chica mientras que acariciaba su rostro con la yema de sus dedos…

… Miró a su novio que tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte, y se preguntó si los vampiros entrarían en Shok o algo por el estilo, intentó acariciar su rostro, pero él interceptó su mano hasta atraerla a sus labios y besarla.

- No me casaré con él…

- Claro que no te casaras con él - dijo mirándola fijamente – porque vas a casarte conmigo…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica confusa

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Bella? – le preguntó sonriendo de lado, mientras que sus dedos se entrelazaban con cuidado.

¿Casarse con Edward Cullen? Ser la señora de Edward Cullen, por toda la vida, hasta que la muerte los separe… o hasta toda la existencia si es que Edward la convertía en vampiro, Bella Cullen, ser parte de ellos, ser cuñada con Alice, Rosalie, tener a Emmett de payaso las veinticuatro horas del día.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó angustiado por la espera.

- Me encantaría casarme contigo Edward – dijo sonriendo, entonces fue Edward el que se lanzó a sus labios y los besó con desesperación. Porque iba a ser de él, la señora Cullen, su esposa, su mujer, de él y nadie más, no iba a permitir que otro hombre que no fuera él, la tocara, no iba a casarse con ese árabe de mierda… porque si estaba casada con él, no podía casarse con nadie más.

- _Edward_ – le dijo su padre – _Charlie ya está estabilizado, lo pasaremos a cuidados intensivos_ – dijo en la mente del joven. Se separó de su futura esposa y le sonrió como nunca.

- Charlie ya se estabilizó, ahora lo pasaran a cuidados intensivos – le dijo besando cada parte de su rostro.

- ¿Carlisle te lo dijo? – preguntó riéndose de su propia radio de comunicaciones.

- Sí, recuerdas que yo lo se todo – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Te amo tanto, tanto – le dijo besándolo en los labios dulcemente.

- Yo sigo amándote más, futura señora Cullen – le dijo sonriendo feliz.

Las horas pasaron con demasiada lentitud. Bella se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Edward en la sala de espera, ya que, tuvieron que desocupar aquella sala donde estaban. Por lo menos había menos personas que hace un rato, las cosas estaban más tranquilas, así que la chica había sucumbido ante el cansancio.

- Felicitaciones hijo – le dijo Carlisle mientras que se sentaba a su lado y observaba a la chica que yacía entre los brazo de su hijo.

- Gracias padre – le sonrió Edward.

- Así que tendremos una nueva incorporación a la familia – le comentó el hombre mientras que miraba el techo del hospital.

- Así es… - le susurró el chico

- ¿Cómo humana o una de nosotros? – le preguntó Carlisle interesado.

- Ella quiere ser una de nosotros, pero yo no estoy muy seguro… aunque sabes que haría lo que sea que ella me pidiera – dijo Edward acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

- Lo sé… sé que la amas – habló Carlisle – sabes que apoyaremos todo que decidas.

- Lo sé, y lo agradezco – dijo Edward.

- ¿Qué pasó con sus tíos? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Su tío la llamó por teléfono a la librería donde trabaja – le explico el chico – la amenazó con que podrían pasar "accidentes" si es que ella no se iba con él.

- ¿Charlie fue uno de esos accidentes? – preguntó el hombre mirando a su hijo.

- Él fue el primero de muchos papá – le dijo Edward arrugando el ceño - ¿no habrá alguna posibilidad de demandarlo o llevarlo a la cárcel por acoso?

- Según lo que dijo Bella, tienen mucho dinero, además son reconocidos por ser personas decentes, sería difícil que alguien nos creyera... y si alguien lo hiciera, bueno ellos lo cubrirían con dinero – habló Carlisle

- Pero nosotros también tenemos dinero – le aseguró el chico mientras que lo miraba esperanzado.

- No sacaríamos nada… además sería Bella la que sufriría las consecuencias – aclaró el hombre mientras que se levantaba – estoy seguro de que sería capaz de llegar muy lejos para conseguir lo que quiere.

- Lo sé – susurró Edward apretando los puños.

- No te preocupes hombre – le dijo palmeando su espalda – ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de vigilar a Charlie, para que nada le pase… y bueno su amigo el licántropo, estoy seguro de que puede cuidarse solo.

- Estoy más que seguro – habló arrugando el ceño.

- Cuando despierte, dile que puede ver a Charlie… ya despertó – dijo mientras se iba a sala de recuperaciones.

Edward se quedó pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando. Bella había llegado a su vida a ponerle luz, a hacerlo feliz, a darle un sentido a toda su existencia y él no iba a permitir que la alejan de su lado. Ahora, ese tío suyo era un maldito demonio que había que eliminar, pero si lo hacía – cosa que sería fácil – Bella no se lo perdonaría, bueno si lo haría, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a aquella chica que volvía su mundo de cabeza. Denunciarlo, tampoco era una opción, después de todo la justicia en este país era una verdadera mierda y cuando saliera le iba a hacer la vida imposible a Bella y él no quería eso.

Y ahora más encima quería que su Bella se casara con un tipo que jamás en su vida había visto, pero ¿qué se creía? Él no iba a dejar que algo así pasara, ella no estaba sola, además ahora iba a ser su esposa – sonrió – sólo para él, porque él iba a hacerla feliz, además si ella quería ser como él, no podía negárselo por más que quisiera, él haría todo por ella.

Lo que podía hacer era escapar, dejar a Charlie encargado a su familia y escapar con Bella a una isla desierta y vivir con ella hasta aquel hombre se muriera... pero no, eso era muy ilógico – suspiró – ya se le ocurriría alguna cosa.

La chica se removió en sus brazos y él preparó la mejor sonrisa de su vida para recibirla del mundo de los sueños. Se incorporó y frotó sus ojos con pereza, le devolvió la sonrisa a su futuro esposo y besó sus labios con cariño, y él obviamente le devolvió el beso. Cuando el beso quiso convertirse en algo más pasional, la chica se alejó riendo y negó con la cabeza.

- Aquí no – le susurró, mientras que Edward hacía un mojín.

- Bella… - susurró el chico acariciando su rostro.

- Ahora no – volvió a repetir la chica riendo bajito. Edward suspiró derrotado y le sonrió de lado.

- Charlie ya despertó… si quieres puedes ir a verlo – le comunicó Edward.

- Sí, quiero ir – le dijo saltando de su asiento – vamos Edward, ¿dónde está?

- Ven conmigo – le dijo tomando su mano y caminando a la sala.

Caminaron por algunos pasillos y pasaron algunas puertas, hasta llegar a la puerta 256 ahí estaba su padre, tratando de mejorarse. Entraron con cuidado y ahí vieron a Charlie tratando de sonreírle a su hija.

- ¡Oh papá! – dijo Bella corriendo a su lado – lo siento tanto, tanto – le dijo sollozando.

- No seas boba Bella – le dijo riendo – estoy bien – fue cuando Edward entendió de donde venía eso de quitarle importancia a las cosas.

- Claro que no estas bien – le dijo arrugando el ceño

- En unos par de días salgo de aquí Bella – habló un poco ronco su padre - ¿puedes estar sin mi unos días?

- No, no puedo – le dijo haciendo puchero

- Estoy seguro de que Edward puede cuidarte por mi – le dijo sonriéndole al chico que estaba lo más alejado posible. Los ojos de ambos adolescentes se encendieron.

- ¿Estás hablando enserio papá? – le preguntó la chica.

- Claro que si Bella – le dijo – así puedo comprobar que tan bueno es Edward, para así decirte que no puedes estar con él.

- No seas tonto papá, Edward es muy responsable – habló la chica riendo entre dientes.

- Eso espero… - le susurró Charlie a ambos

- Duerme papá, mañana vendré a verte... bueno más bien hoy – susurró la chica mientras que arropaba a su padre y le daba un beso en la frente.

Bella le sonrió de nuevo y suspiro aliviada. Se dio media vuelta y miró sonriente a su novio, él se acercó feliz por la nueva aceptación de Charlie y la besó con fuerza. Al separarse, la sonrisa no había salido de sus labios, tal vez, todo no estaba tan mal.

- Es hora de ir a casa – le dijo Edward mientras la tomaba de la mano.

- ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo hoy? – le preguntó Bella mientras que caminaba a su lado

- Todo el tiempo que quieras amor – respondió el chico mientras que salían rumbo al auto.

Ambos se subieron al carro, y no separaron sus manos en ningún momento. El silencio fue cómodo, lleno de risitas cómplices y guiños coquetos de parte de Edward, pronto serían marido y mujer, Alice seguramente ya lo sabía y era raro que no haya llamado, seguramente después los atacaría con preguntas y gritos de alegría.

En realidad se equivocaron, una pequeña sombra deba saltitos en el antejardín de la casa. Alice, suspiraron ambos al decir su nombre. Edward se estacionó al frente de la casa y se bajó para abrirle la puerta a la Bella. Ambos caminaron con cuidado hasta al frente para que luego Alice se estrellara contra el pequeño cuerpo de Bella.

- ¿Me dejaras hacer la boda cierto? – preguntó feliz

- Claro Alice, aunque con algunas condiciones – le dijo riendo

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé – le dijo canturreando – no puedo creerlo.

- Yo tampoco – rió dando saltos con la pequeña duendecillo.

- ¡Seremos cuñadas! – gritó la chica, mientras que reía sin parar – por cierto – dijo deteniéndose – siento mucho lo de Charlie y perdón por no llamar, pero sabía que se iba a recuperar, así que tienen unos días para ustedes porque después llega Charlie a casa.

- Gracias por el consejo Alice – dijo Edward con los labios apretados.

- Ya me voy hermanito descuida – le dijo guiñándole un ojo y riendo bajito – nos vemos mañana Bella, vienes a cenar con nosotros.

- Claro Alice, estaré allá – le dijo la chica mientras veía como se alejaba.

- Por cierto, te dejé un regalo en tu armario, luego me das las gracias – dijo mientras se iba.

- Ok – le gritó Bella, mientras buscaba sus llaves.

La feliz pareja entró a la casa, todo estaba con las luces apagadas, así que Bella comenzó a palmear la pared en busca del interruptor. Se escuchó como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas y como las manos de Edward se posaban en su cintura.

- ¿No crees que es mejor con las luces apagadas? – preguntó besando su cuello.

- Edward, es tarde – le susurró la chica mientras intentaba separarse de él.

- Sabes que lo quieres Bella – le susurró en el oído mientras lo mordía.

- No, no quiero… - suspiró ante el contacto.

- No me mientas Bella – le dijo acariciando sus muslos por encima del pantalón – sabes que te gusta…

- Edward – gimió mientras su espalda era apoyada contra la pared.

- Eres tan deliciosa – le susurró sacándole la chaqueta que tenía puerta, la tiró lejos de ambos y sonrió de lado.

Tomó la polera que traía la chica y se la sacó por la cabeza mientras que sus manos tocaban todo su abdomen. Bella posó sus manos en la cabeza de Edward, mientras que desordenaba todo su cabello. Las manos de él se fueron directo al corpiño de la chica, pasó sus manos por la espalda y lo desabrochó sin problemas, mientras que la prenda caía al suelo en un ruido sordo.

La miró unos segundos, al tiempo que ella se sonrojaba furiosamente, para luego bajar a sus pechos y comenzar a morderlos y a besarlos dejando los pezones de la chica para el final, logrando así que Bella gimiera su nombre sin pudor alguno.

La apretó más contra la pared y su cuerpo, ella bajó sus manos hasta sacar completamente la camisa de él, para posar sus pequeñas manos en su pecho, lo alejó de ella mientras que se ceñía contra su cuerpo de nuevo, caminaron mientras se besaban alocadamente hasta caer en el sofá de la sala, Edward abajo y Bella encima de él. Bella bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón, mientras que daba cortos besos en el pecho del chico, sacó el cinturón de su cintura y lo dejó botado por algún lugar de allí. Besó los pezones del chico haciendo círculos tortuosos con su lengua ahora fría al tacto. Edward gimió ruidosamente sintiendo las caricias de Bella, ella simplemente lo sacaba de sus casillas. Comenzó a jugar con el botón de sus pantalones, lo abrochaba y desabrochaba una y otra ves mientras que veía como Edward cada vez, se excitaba más.

Entonces, fue él el que invirtió las posiciones logrando quedar encima de la chica, volvió a tocar sus pechos mientras que la chica jadeaba con fuerza, bajó hasta sus jeans y los arrancó con fuerza del cuerpo de su novia, para luego besar las piernas con cuidado, sonrió cuando la chica gimió cuando el tocó su entre pierna.

- Estas tan mojada – le susurró besando sus muslos – sólo para mi.

- Edward… por favor – le rogó la chica.

- Me excita que me ruegues – le dijo mordiendo su cuello con desesperación.

Se incorporó un poco y se sacó los pantalones, y casi al instante con velocidad vampiro se deshizo de sus zapatos quedando igual que Bella, con sólo su ropa interior. Él bajó su cabeza hasta la parte baja de la chica y con los dientes comenzó a sacar lentamente la pequeña ropa interior de la chica, al tiempo que ella gimoteaba por la lentitud.

Cuando por fin la sacó del cuerpo que tenía debajo de él, abrió las piernas de la chica al tiempo que miraba la expresión de ella y comenzó a lamer su clítoris. La sorpresa que tuvo Bella la hizo gemir entrecortadamente y se afirmó del sofá para no perder el equilibrio.

Edward comenzó a lamer con energía la entrada de la chica, mordió y jugueteó con el clítoris de Bella, a lo que ella sólo podía gemir.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Edward separándose un poco de su trabajo.

- Sí, me gusta – le dijo jadeante Bella

- ¿Qué tanto? – le preguntó arrogante

- Mucho, mucho – dijo negando con la cabeza ante el placer que sentía – por favor Edward, no pares…

Pegó otra mordida a lo que Bella grito su nombre y él se separó sentándose en el sofá y mirándola fijamente. Sonrió macabramente cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que él había hecho.

- ¿Por qué paraste? – le preguntó incorporándose.

- Me dijiste que no querías hacerlo esta noche – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – además ya es tarde.

- ¿Así? – dijo gruñendo – veamos si no quieres seguir.

Al instante se lanzó contra Edward y capturó sus labios con urgencia, puso sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo del chico quedando a horcadas sobre él y comenzó a mecerse de adelante hacia tras encima de él logrando una fricción perfecta.

- Bella – gimió el chico mientras que sus manos se fueron a las cadera de la chica - ¡Oh sí!

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó ella sonriendo triunfante.

- No te imaginas cuanto – le susurró dejando su cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Quieres hacerme el amor, Edward? – le preguntó en su oído mientras lo lamía.

- Sí, si quiero – le dijo mirándola fijamente.

- Entonces, hazme tuya Edward – le susurró con sus ojos plagados de lujuria.

La levantó unos centímetros y se sacó a tirones el bóxer que traía puesto, volvió a ponerla encima de él y al instante la penetró lentamente, desfrutando cada centímetro que estaba en ella. Bella jadeo, cuando lo sintió dentro de ella, y se aferró de sus hombros. Se besaron con fuerza mientras que él la ayudaba a mecerse encima de su miembro, logrando un mejor acceso.

- Edward – gimió la chica.

- Me encanta que digas mi nombre – le dijo haciéndolo más fuerte.

- ¡Oh Dios! – gritó la chica – Edward, no pares – rogó.

- ¡Bella! – gritó Edward mientras la apretaba más contra él.

- Más, más fuerte – le ordenó mientras que enterraba las uñas en su cuerpo.

Edward bajó su mano y comenzó a dar fricción al clítoris de Bella, ella gimió más fuerte y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas. La cabeza de Edward se lanzó hacia atrás y abrió la boca para jadear con fuerza, se sentía tan bien.

- Edward voy a… - no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando se vino.

- ¡Dios! – gritó Edward – te aprietas tanto contra mi Bella, te amo.

- Yo a ti Edward – le dijo jadeando. Edward aun no terminaba y ella iba por su segundo orgasmo. Edward hizo más fricción el clítoris de la chica y esta volvió a venirse en su miembro.

- ¡Demonios! – gritó el chico al tiempo que el se venía también dentro de su novia.

Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, eran lo único que tenían de fondo. Salió despacio del cuerpo de Bella y ella jadeó por el espacio, ahora vació, que tenía en ella, su espalda se recostó en el sofá y Edward salió disparado a buscar alguna cosa para toparla, al instante llegó con una manta para ambos y se acostó a su lado, mientras que ella se acurrucaba en su pecho. Él besó la cabeza de la chica y comenzó a tararear su nana.

- Edward – le llamó la chica sonriente.

- Dime Bella – contestó el chico mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- Me gusta como me haces el amor – le dijo al instante en que se sonrojaba.

- Y a mi me encanta hacerte al amor – le dijo besándola con cuidado – no te imaginas todo lo que produces en mi Bella.

- Te amo – le dijo soñolienta.

- Y yo a ti hermosa – habló mientras de nuevo entonaba su nana para que ella se quedara dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, el día era aun más helado que de costumbre, ambos se dieron una ducha y luego se arreglaron para ir a ver a Charlie al hospital. Bella tomó desayuno, mientras que Edward leía el periódico por alguna noticia que fuera relevante.

El timbre de la casa sonó, ambos se miraron y Edward se tensó enseguida, sin embargo, no se movió de su lugar. La chica se levantó y caminó hasta abrir la puerta de entrada, allí se encontraba Jacob, aun más alto que la última vez, con más musculatura, el cabello corto negro igual que siempre algo desordenado.

- ¡Jake! – gritó la chica saltando a sus brazos y sonriendo feliz - ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien pequeña ¿y tú? – preguntó entrando a la casa con la chica en brazos.

- Ahora mucho mejor – le dijo riendo.

- Veo que tenemos compañía – dijo entre dientes. Miró a Edward y un pequeño gruñido salió de sus labios.

- Jake… - le reprendió la chica – no quiero discusiones por hoy.

- Por mi parte no habrá ninguna – le dijo Edward levantándose de donde estaba.

- Te dije que los vampiros no son confiables – le susurró Jake en el oído.

- ¿Ustedes si? – preguntó Edward arrugando el ceño.

- Por lo menos no bebemos la sangre de los demás – le escupió mientras que ponía a Bella detrás de cuerpo.

- No creo que sean tan estables – habló el chico dando pasos hacia Jacob.

- Esperen, me estoy perdiendo – dijo la chica poniéndose entre ambos - ¿alguien puede explicarme?

- ¿No se lo haz dicho chucho? – preguntó con su sonrisa de lado suficiente.

- ¿Decirme qué? – preguntó Bella arrugando el ceño - ¿qué cosa Jake?

- Anda díselo perro – escupió Edward riéndose entre dientes.

En la sala reinó un silencio sepulcral, Edward y Jacob se miraban como si sus miradas quisieran cazarse entre sí, mientras que Bella se quedó en silencio sin entender ninguna palabra de lo que sus dos chicos más importantes hablaban.

- ¿No vas a decírselo? – preguntó Edward sonriendo de lado. Sabía que lo había pillado, sabía que él no podía escapar, y sabía que todo en la cabeza de Jake, era un caos total

- Bella – habló Jacob mirándola a la chica que tenía al frente - ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que habían habido cambios en mi? – la chica se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, recordando alguna de sus pocas conversaciones, hasta que por fin levantó el rostro y le sonrió.

- Sí, si lo recuerdo – le contestó aun sin entender.

- Bueno, aquellos cambios no fueron tan simples como crees – le dijo tratando de sonreír - de hecho son bastantes notorios.

- No te entiendo Jake – le dijo frunciendo sus labios y poniendo toda la atención en su amigo.

- ¿Qué cosas han cambiado en mí? – preguntó mientras que Edward bufaba a las espaldas de Bella, ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza, para luego volver a mirar a Jake con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Bueno… estás muy alto, te cortaste el pelo – dijo riendo entre dientes – no lo sé, estás muy musculoso y… - dudó un momento - no lo sé, tu temperatura corporal es más alta de lo normal.

- Exacto – afirmó el chico – y eso no es sólo por las hormonas Bella – le dijo sonriendo – es por mi naturaleza.

- Sigo sin entender ¿qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó la chica exasperada.

- Bella… yo, bueno yo no soy humano – le dijo paseándose desesperado por la sala. Entonces Bella recordó las palabras de Edward, cuando él le había dicho que era vampiro. Tembló al sólo recordarlo y de inmediato las manos de Edward estuvieron en su cintura.

- Entonces… ¿qué eres? – le preguntó confusa.

- Soy licántropo – le escupió la verdad en la cara, mientras que los ojos de Bella se abrían desmesuradamente.

- Metamorfo – corrigió Edward con las manos firmes en la cintura de la chica - ¿estás bien? – le susurró en su oído mientras que intentaba averiguar que pasaba por su mente.

Bella no contestó, ¿qué más podía esperar? Es decir, su novio era un vampiro, su mejor amigo era licántropo, y tenía a una familia de vampiros como guardias personales… ahora lo de su tío le parecía una simple estupidez comparado con todo lo que le caía encima, es decir, ¿ella era la única normal? No, esperen, ella no era normal, algo andaba mal con ella… nadie puede toparse con tantos hechos sobrenaturales quedarse de brazos cruzados... pero ella sí podía.

- ¿Licántropo? – preguntó con la vista perdida en otra parte.

- Metamorfo – corrigió de nuevo Edward con la sonrisa de lado, esta era su oportunidad de deshacerse de ese chucho.

- Sí Bella – contestó el chico ignorando al vampiro que lo miraba con soberbia.

- ¡Genial! – gritó la chica sorprendiendo a ambos - ¿Cuándo es la siguiente luna llena?

* * *

_Jaajaja, es que me imagino diciendo eso a Bella y me mato de la risa. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, para que vean muy rápido, y es que la historia prácticamente se está escribiendo sola, y quiero terminarla luego, para subir otra historia que tengo en mente, además de que **"Alma en un sofá"** también tengo que escribirla y recien la estoy comenzando._

_¿Les gustó? sí o no, es muy mala, no sé, diganme que tal el capítulo de hoy y bueno ¿qué tal el lemmon? aun encuentro que me falta mucho para hacer lemmon's buenos, pero creo que salva, **¡ustedes opinan gente!.** En fin, me voy, pero volveré, saludos a todos y mucha suerte._


	14. Feliz navidad I

**No creé "Twilight" ni a ninguno de sus personajes. Esto no lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pegaran sería de lo más guay.**

* * *

**Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza.**

**--**

**Capítulo XIV:** Feliz navidad I

_"Navidad, navidad dulce navidad… es un día de alegría y felicidad"._

El silencio los invadió, ninguno de los tres dijo una palabra más, Jacob tenía sus ojos sorprendidos mientras que Edward los tenía totalmente desorbitados. El viento sopló con fuerza, y eso significaba sólo una cosa, una tormenta se avecinaba.

Jake se removió en su lugar unos cuantos segundos, y luego lanzó una risotada al aire, fue con tal fuerza que Bella se sobresalto para luego mirarlo fijamente, mientras que éste se tomaba el estómago mientras reía a más no poder. Edward gruñó de la frustración y se agarro con tres dedos el puente de la nariz, mientras murmuraba a una velocidad vertiginosa seguramente algunas clases de blasfemias en cientos de idiomas. En unos cuantos minutos Jake paró de reírse y miró a Bella con una gran sonrisa, avanzó unos pasos y la tomó por la untura para elevarla varios centímetros del suelo.

- Sabía que no te lo tomarías mal Bellita – le dijo mientras le daba vueltas.

- Jake, creo que voy a vomitar – le dijo entre dientes mientras reía.

- Lo siento – se disculpó poniéndola en sus propios pies – es sólo que me pone bastante feliz.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – le preguntó cruzándose de brazos – mi novio es un vampiro.

- Creo que el chupasangre no esperaba esto – le dijo haciendo un gesto con su cabeza.

Bella se dio media vuelta y miró a Edward por unos segundos en silencio, vio confusión en su rostro y algo de dolor, suspiró con cansancio mientras que volvía a su posición original.

- Es mejor que te vayas Jake – le dijo en un susurro.

- Si eres tu la que me hecha – habló encogiéndose de hombros – me largo.

- No te enojes Jake – le dijo intentando sonreír – Feliz navidad.

- Aun no es navidad Bella – le recordó mientras abría la puerta de entrada – faltan unas horas.

- Vete ya Jacob Black – le dijo empujándolo hacia fuera.

- Adiós Bella, adiós vampiro – se despidió con un portazo.

La chica se dio media vuelta de nuevo, miró en todas direcciones pero no encontró ni rastro de Edward, caminó a paso lento hasta la sala, lo vio jugando con sus dedos sentado en uno de los sillones de la estancia. Suspiró sonoramente y comenzó a caminar hasta su dirección, se paró al frente de él y se lo quedó mirando por un buen rato.

Edward no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, se había enojado por la reacción de Bella, porque sí, él estaba celoso, estaba muy celoso de ese estúpido chucho que venía a estar con Bella, y él podía hacer cosas que él no podía con Bella. Estaba celoso, muy celoso de absolutamente todo, del aire que Bella respiraba, de las sabanas que la tapaban en las noches, de la ropa que cubría su cuerpo, de todo, absolutamente todo. Pero no iba a decirlo, no iba a aceptarlo… no iba a decir que era un maldito celoso.

- ¿No vas a hablarme? – le preguntó Bella mientras golpeaba su pie en el piso.

El silencio continuó, aunque fue Edward el que cambió de posición, poniendo ambos brazos en los brazos del sofá y una de sus piernas la descansó en la otra, haciéndolo lucir como una perfecta estatua de un Dios griego. El corazón de Bella se aceleró de la nada y carraspeó intentando que su voz sonara de nuevo normal. El chico sonrió, porque aunque no pudiera leerle la mente, sí podía sentir su sangre fluir con rapidez por su venas, podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y podía sentir como su respiración se entrecortaba.

De un segundo a otro Edward acorraló a la chica en la pared que tenía en frente y respiró en su cuello. La apretó contra él y sonrió ferozmente al sentir como Bella tiritaba ante su cercanía.

- No sabes lo que me provocas Bella – le susurró el chico en el oído – No sabes lo que siento.

- Dímelo Edward, quiero entender – intentó decir la chica.

- No me gusta ese Jake, no me gusta Bella – habló besando despacio el cuello de la chica.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Es un lobo – argumentó.

- Y tu un vampiro – contestó rápidamente la chica.

- Es distinto – gruñó el chico.

- ¿En qué sentido? – le preguntó la chica mientras que intentaba separarse de él.

- Son especies muy inestables – volvió a decir.

- ¿Y tus constantes cambios de ánimo? – preguntó astuta mientras le sonreía mirándolo a los ojos.

El chico suspiró derrotado, la verdad es que no tenía argumentos para decirle a Bella que se alejara de ese energúmeno, porque él justamente estaba poniendo la vida de la chica en peligro. Se separó unos cuantos centímetros de Bella solamente para besar sus labios con cuidado, se alejó antes de que ella le correspondiera y le sonrió.

- Discúlpame – le dijo rozando su mejilla – estoy celoso.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida y alzó ambas cejas.

- Estoy muy celoso Bella, no me hagas repetirlo – dijo entre dientes mientras cerraba los ojos en signo de frustración.

- ¿De Jake? – volvió a preguntar mientas intentaba no reír.

- Sí de ese chucho rabioso – le dijo arrugando el ceño. Fue entonces cuando la chica se comenzó a reír en su cara, él se separó de ella y la observó con cuidado - ¿Qué?

- Jake es un amigo – le dijo entre risas – sólo un amigo.

- No creo que él piense lo mismo – le dijo bufando.

- A él le gusta otra chica Edward, me lo dijo… sólo nos tenemos un gran cariño – le explicó mientras se acercaba a él.

- Yo… - intentó hablar.

- Eres un tonto Cullen – le dijo besando la punta de su nariz.

- Te amo – le contestó sin saber más nada que decir.

- Y yo te amo a ti – contestó la chica mientras sus labios se rozaban.

Luego de aquella conversación, se encaminaron hasta llegar en unos cuantos minutos al hospital, caminaron por los pasillos ahora muchos más vacíos de gente hasta llegar a la recepción. Le preguntaron a la chica que estaba ahí por Charlie Swan y les dijeron que ya estaba dado de alta, así que simplemente fueron hasta su habitación para encontrarlo ordenando sus cosas.

La chica fue en su ayuda, sin embargo, fue Edward el que tomó la maleta y Charlie se lo agradeció en silencio. Edward conversó unos minutos con Carlisle antes de que el mismo le diera las instrucciones a Bella para con Charlie, así que en unos minutos estuvieron de vuelta en el volvo.

Bella no se separó de Charlie en todo el trayecto, pidiéndole disculpas en silencio, mientras que se abrazaba a él con más fuerza inconcientemente. Al tiempo llegaron a la casa vacía, mientras que el chico le ayudaba a subir las escaleras, la chica subió con ellos hasta llegar a la habitación de Charlie.

- ¿Bella, podrías dejarnos solos un momento? – le preguntó Charlie mientras que le sonreía con dulzura.

- Cla... claro – tartamudeó la chica, Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras que la chica salía de del cuarto.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar Charlie? – preguntó Edward, aunque él ya sabía la razón.

- Quiero hablarte de Bella – le dijo seriamente – no sé si ella ya te habrá dicho del por qué ella está en Forks.

- Sí ella me lo dijo hace algunos días – le contestó – me contó todo.

- Me alegro que haya tenido esa confianza, eso significa que eres importante para ella.

- Como ella lo es para mi

- Te ama muchacho, te ama mucho

- Yo también la amo señor, con toda mi vida

- Lo sé – le dijo sonriendo – créeme que lo sé. Quiero pedirte que la cuides, yo no puedo estar con ella todo el tiempo, pero tu sí, cuídala mucho Edward.

- Pierda cuidado Charlie, la cuidaré siempre – le dijo con tranquilidad, aunque él sabía que Charlie, no era tan iluso después de todo.

- Sé que lo mío no fue un accidente – le dijo acomodándose en la cama – por ello cuídate, tu y tu familia, aunque en realidad no sé para que lo digo – le dijo riendo entre dientes – sólo no permitas que le hagan más daño a mi niña.

- Mientras este a mi lado Charlie no le pasará nada – le afirmó el chico mientras le daba su mano.

- Confió en ti hijo – habló el hombre mientras estrechaba la mano con el vampiro.

Salió con el ceño fruncido de la habitación, Bella lo estaba esperando ansiosa abajo dando vueltas como leona enjaulada, cuando lo vio bajar se lanzó contra él y lo miró expectante.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó nerviosa.

- Nada, sólo… una conversación de hombre a hombre – le sonrió, besó su cabeza y acarició su mejilla – te vengo a buscar después de almuerzo, te amo.

Se quedó estática en su lugar y suspiró cansinamente, tenía que ponerse a cocinar.

Luego de unas cuantas horas metida en la cocina, terminó con todo y puso la mesa para poder comer algo, arregló una bandeja para Charlie y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de su padre. Abrió la puerta y un sonriente Charlie la recibió. Él se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y ella uso la bandeja en su regazo para que así pudiera comer más cómodo.

- Apuesto a que tu tampoco me dirás de que hablaron – le dijo Bella mientras arrugaba el ceño.

- Dices bien querida hija – le dijo riendo.

- No es justo – habló haciendo pucheros – quiero saber.

- Tal vez, en cien años más lo sabrás – le dijo guiñándole un ojo - ahora ve a comer para que te arregles.

- Ya voy – le dijo - ¿qué pasará contigo papá?

Billy vendrá a hacerme compañía, no te preocupes – le dijo mientras acariciaba su mano. La chica se levantó de la cama con más tranquilidad y caminó hacia bajo nuevamente, fue entonces cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono, corrió escaleras abajo tropezando en el último escalón, aunque por suerte logró afirmarse antes de caer. Levantó el auricular y saludo al de la otra línea.

- ¡Hola Bella! – chilló una vocecilla - ¿qué tal todo?

- ¿Alice, cómo conseguiste mi número? – le preguntó sorprendida de las habilidades de aquel duendecillo.

- Yo todo lo sé Bella – habló mientras se sentía como daba pequeños saltitos – aunque tendré que decirle a Edward que te regale un celular.

- Claro Alice, lo que tu quieras – le dijo suspirando - ¿a qué se debe tu llamado?

- Es algo cortito, tienes que venirte con otra ropa puesta, porque aquí yo te arreglaré – le dijo mientras reía por lo bajo.

- ¿Es necesario? – preguntó confusa.

- Muy necesario le dijo seriamente, así que más vale que hagas lo que digo – la amenazó.

- Ya, ya Alice, cálmate – le dijo Bella – nos vemos en unas cuantas horas más.

- Gracias Bella, adiós y mándale saludos a Charlie – le dijo feliz, mientras colgaba. Bella hizo lo mismo y fue hasta su plato servido, se sentó y comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

Navidad, como pasaba el tiempo, hace unos cuantos meses estaba encerrada en su casa y ahora estaba aquí con su padre, con un novio vampiro, y una familia loca y con su mejor amigo licántropo. Sonrió a medias, tal vez, su vida mejoraría después de todo lo que había pasado. Arrugó el ceño, hace bastante que no sabía nada de su tío y eso que lo había visto en Port Angeles, sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en comer, tenía que olvidarse de eso, hoy era noche buena.

Terminó de almorzar y lavó todos los platos para luego subir y arreglar todo para su pequeña estadía en la casa de los Cullen. Abrió su armario para poder ver que clase de regalo le había dejado Alice adentro. Se sorprendió al ver el vestido que había comprado en Port Angeles y además un collar con las letras "E" y "B" entrelazadas, sus ojos se cerraron y sonrió feliz, ese si era un lindo regalo y lo agradecía, aunque golpearía a Alice por gastar tanto dinero en ella.

La bocina del auto de Edward se escuchó y ella sonrió aun más feliz, bajó su bolso y se despidió de Charlie dándole un pequeño beso, cerró la puerta con llave y trotó hasta donde Edward la esperaba, besó sus labios con dulzura y la ayudó a subir al auto y cerró la puerta tras ella.

El camino se pasó rápidamente hablando de cosas sin sentido, pero que al fin y al cabo para ellos significaban todo. Ahora la idea de casarse era perfecta, así después de todo ella con dieciocho años podía casarse y alejarse de su tío, era perfecto. Edward había estado investigando acerca de ello y todo saldría perfecto, en unas cuantas semanas Bella sería completamente libre de tíos y al fin podrían casarse y ser felices como todo un cuento de hadas.

El auto plateado se aparcó en el estacionamiento de la casa Cullen, Edward se bajó rápidamente para poder abrirle la puerta a su amada, después de todo la caballerosidad era natural en Edward Cullen. Una pequeña duendecillo los esperaba en la entrada de la gran mansión, una gran sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras que daba pequeños saltitos.

- Que bien que hayas venido Bella… hoy será una gran noche – gritó Alice

- No me quedaba otra que venir Alice – le dijo Bella haciéndose la abatida.

- No te preocupes Bella, será una gran navidad, lo he visto – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Me pregunto que es lo que estas tramando duendecillo – susurró Edward mientras apretaba más a Bella contra si.

- No seas paranoico Eddy – le dijo empujándolo lejos de Bella – ahora Bella ven conmigo.

- Alice – susurró Esme – creo que Bella quiere pasar un momento con la familia, luego te la llevas.

- Bien – dijo cruzándose de brazos – pero después vendrás conmigo Bella.

- Claro Alice, lo que tu digas – le dijo rodando los ojos. Edward sonrió y entró con su novia de la mano.

Adentro estaba Emmett y Jasper ordenando todo perfectamente, mientras que Rosalie ponía guirnaldas en la gran escalera. Carlisle tenían un -gran gorro con un gran reno pintado en él. Bella se puso a reír en silencio mientras observaba a la que iba a ser su nueva familia arreglar todo para navidad.

- Hola gran Bella – saludó Emmett con una gran sonrisa – que bueno que hayas venido.

- Hola pequeño Emmett – saludo ella limpiándose las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

- Ya la hiciste llorar Edward – comentó Rosalie mientras una sonrisa tímida asomaba por su labios.

- No es eso… es que Carlisle está… - trató de decir, pero sólo logró reír mientras nuevas carcajadas salían de sus labios. Todos voltearon a ver a Carlisle, y Esme arrugó el ceño.

- La verdad es que no le encuentro la gracia… creo que te ves muy guapo – le dijo arreglando el gorro de reno que tenía puesto.

- Claro cariño – sonrió el hombre mientras seguía adornando el árbol de navidad.

Entonces Bella dejó de reírse y miró a su alrededor. Esme y Carlisle se veían tan unidos, tan felices, es como si hubieran sido hechos para estar juntos. Emmett jugueteaba con no de los rizos de Rosalie mientras esta reía tontamente, al tiempo que arreglaba la escalera y Alice, bueno era como si Alice fuera el planeta y Jasper fuera su satélite, como si todo girara alrededor de aquella duendecilla. Bella volvió a sonreír más ampliamente y Edward le besó la mejilla. Fue entonces cuando Bella deseo que su matrimonio fuera así de feliz con Edward.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz? – preguntó Edward mientras la miraba con devoción.

- Nada… es sólo el espíritu navideño – le dijo mientras besaba la punta de su nariz – Bueno, ¿en que ayudo?

- Con lo fatal que eres para los accidentes, en nada – dijo Emmett mientras reía.

- ¡Cállate Emmett! – lo reprendió Rosalie.

- Cariño, por qué no ayudas a Carlisle a hacer el árbol de navidad, creo que está un poco complicado con eso – dijo Esme mientras la tomaba por los hombros y le sonreía.

Y así estuvieron toda la tarde, ordenando lo que más podían y dejando todo completamente impecable. Las bromas iban y venían creándose así un ambiente agradable, dejando a un Jasper completamente feliz, e incuso Rosalie estaba disfrutando de toda esta parodia.

El tiempo pasó volando, hasta que Alice comenzó a molestar a todo el mundo para que se fuera a arreglar para la celebración. Tomó a Bella del brazo y la terminó arrastrando, mientras que Emmett reía a carcajadas por la situación y Edward arrugaba el ceño porque le habían quitado a su futura esposa, Alice alegó que se la devolvería en un par de horas, pero aun así para Edward no era suficiente.

Ya en la habitación de la duendecilla, comenzó el suplicio para Bella. Alice la sentó frente a un tocador con un gran espejo, comenzó a examinarla detenidamente y sonrió con suficiencia, Bella rodó los ojos, todo esto lo hacía para aparentar, al fin y al cabo Alice ya sabía perfectamente como trascurriría la noche. La levantó de su asiento y la metió al baño rápidamente con las instrucciones claras de que no se demorara tanto pero que se jabonara perfectamente. Bella rió internamente, sólo a Alice se le ocurría decir tales cosas.

Se metió a la bañera y dejó que el agua cubriera totalmente su cuerpo desnudo, logrando que todos los músculos se relajaran y la hicieran reconfortarse. Se lavó perfectamente todo el cuerpo mientras disfrutaba de los olores del baño. Se enjuagó el cabello y salió de la ducha con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo. Alice ya la esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Veo que me hiciste caso – le dijo riendo por lo bajo.

- Como no hacerte caso a ti, Alice – contestó Bella rodando sus ojos.

- Bien, ponte esto por mientras, tengo que peinarte y maquillarte – le dijo mientras que en un rápido movimiento volvía a sentarla en el mismo lugar de hace unos minutos atrás.

- Alice – llamó la chica – sólo intenta no ser demasiado…

- Sí, si… ya lo sé – dijo Alice – tú sólo relájate.

- Claro – habló Bella mientras intentaba hacer lo que la duendecilla le había dicho.

Sintió algunos tirones en su cabello, un secador de pelo, unos resortes, orquillas y otra gama de productos que no logró descifrar, con el miedo escrito en su cara abrió los ojos ante la orden de Alice, y se descubrió un hermoso y censillo peinado. Su cabello estaba tomado por la mitad dejando caer resortes de color caoba por sus hombros, un pequeño flequillo cubría su frente mientras que lo demás estaba hacia atrás, sonrió ante la creación de Alice, definitivamente ella tenía un don.

- Es hermoso Alice – le dijo la chica – muchas gracias.

- No hay de que – habló haciendo ademanes para restarle importancia – ahora tengo que maquillarte.

- Pero si sólo voy a estar aquí – le dijo Bella mientras hacía pucheros – no es necesario tanto arreglo.

- A Edward le gustara – canturreó Alice.

- Está bien duende – le gruñó – tu ganas.

- Siempre lo sé todo pequeña Bella – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Pasó unos minutos más maquillando a Bella, logrando que sus ojos relucieran aun más y que sus labios parecieran más carnosos de lo que ya eran, sin embargo, todo parecía tan natural que Bella se quedó con la boca abierta viendo su reflejo.

- No te apresures Bella, falta el vestido – dijo Alice brincando hacia la prenda – Vamos, póntelo… deja que te ayude.

Las pequeñas manos de Alice se movieron como seda mientras ordenaba el vestido azul. Se acopló perfectamente al cuerpo de Bella deslizándose por su esbelto cuerpo hasta quedar a la medida justa. Fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que esta navidad iba a ser increíblemente. La cadena – regalo de Alice – se colgó de sucuello e hizo que el conjunto por fin, estuviera terminado. Ambas chicas sonrieron con el resultado.

- Sí, realmente soy buena en esto – suspiró Alice mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba.

- Eres genial Alice, muchas gracias – respondió la chica mientras la abrazaba.

- Bien, iré a arreglarme – dijo la pequeña – no salgas de aquí.

- Bien – contestó haciendo un saludo militar. Alice sonrió y salió como bala de la habitación.

Mientras su futura esposa estaba encerrada en la habitación de Alice, Edward se daba vueltas como un loco por la sala ya completamente arreglada. Esme arreglaba los últimos detalles mientras que Emmett y Jasper mantenían una carrera de autos un su Xbox. La primera en bajar fue Rosalie que se quedó ayudando a Esme, Carlisle hablaba por teléfono con alguien del hospital y Edward, él seguía dando vueltas como desquiciado.

- Si sigues así vas a romper algo Edward – canturreó Emmett.

- Cállate Emmett – le gruñó.

- Hijo cálmate ya bajará Bella – le dijo Esme mientras le ordenaba su chaqueta.

- Estoy calmado Esme – le sonrió como pudo a su madre a lo que esta rió entre dientes.

- Te van a salir granos Eddy – gritó Emmett.

- Emmett – amenazó el chico mientras avanzaba hacia él.

- Oye, paz hermano… ahí está tu doncella – le dijo mientras apuntaba hacia arriba.

Edward volteó rápidamente hacia las escaleras y sonrió deslumbrado. Bella estaba hermosa, caminó hacia ella y le tendió la mano mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella sonrió y tomó la mano de su futuro esposo.

- Bien hora de irnos – chilló Alice mientras tomaba del brazo a Jasper.

- ¿Irnos? ¿dónde? – preguntó Bella ligeramente confundida.

- A Seattle querida – le sonrió Esme - ¿No se lo dijiste Edward?

- Quería que fuera una sorpresa – dijo sonriéndole a la chica.

- En fin – canturreó la duendecillo - ¿Podemos irnos ya?

- Sí, si ya vamos – dijo Rosalie.

Todos salieron de la casa, cerraron la puerta con llave y cada pareja se fue en su auto correspondiente. Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto como siempre y Bella se sentó en aquel sillón como siempre. El auto ronroneó y con una acelerada se perdió por el sendero que los llevaba a la carretera.

Los cuatro autos hicieron una hilera por el camino, hasta llegar a Port Angeles, no se detuvieron ni un segundo en aquella ciudad y siguieron su camino a toda velocidad hasta su parada oficial. Bella sonrió mientras Edward la veía de re ojo, al perecer la velocidad era cosa de familia.

- ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? – preguntó el chico.

- Nada, simplemente, estoy feliz – contestó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

- Me gusta mucho verte así - le dijo el vampiro mientras sonreía feliz.

- Me alegra el estar contigo – habló sonrojándose, al momento que bajaba su cabeza y el cabello castaño le tapaba todo su rostro.

- Detesto que hagas eso – le gruñó Edward mientras que con su mano libre destruía la pared de cabello caoba – no me gusta que tapes tu rostro.

- Detesto tus cambios de humor – le dijo Bella mientras mostraba sus dientes blancos.

- Yo no cambio de humor – le dijo Edward claramente sorprendido.

- Ajá, claro y yo soy la reina de España - rió la chica.

- No eres la reina de España, pero eres mi reina – le susurró Edward mientras acariciaba su mejilla, aquella que se sonrojó nuevamente ante el tacto frío de su chico.

Al pasar los minutos al fin llegaron a Seattle, las calles estaban atochadas para ser una noche de navidad, la gente caminaba deprisa por estas mientras que niños sonreían felices y emocionados. Bella sonrió al ver tanta alegría y tanta paz, se veía a todos tan esperanzados que simplemente todo se contagiaba.

Los cuatro autos de la familia Cullen se estacionaron en el aparcamiento más cercano de donde iban. Todos se bajaron, claro que los hombres primero para así poder ayudar a sus damiselas a bajar de sus carros, aunque en realidad las chicas no lo necesitaran, obviando el hecho de que Bella si.

Edward y Bella caminaron al último quedando más excluidos del resto, con más privacidad, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y ambos se sonreían como dos idiotas enamorados. Un fuerte estallido se escuchó en el cielo y luego luces de colores alumbraron sus cabezas, y es que fuegos artificiales hacían que todo pareciera más mágico que cualquier cosa. La chica sonrió como nunca, todo era realmente perfecto.

Edward la miraba a ella, miraba como su rostro se iluminaba, como sus ojos lucían emocionados mientras los colores cambiaban, como su piel blanca lucía más hermosa que nunca… fue entonces cuando lo entendió, él estaba completamente enamorado de Bella Swan, como jamás había estado de otra persona y como jamás lo estará de alguien más. Él sería capaz de arriesgar absolutamente todo por ella, porque ella era más importante que cualquier cosa, no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara… no más, no cuando él estuviera ahí para protegerla.

Él la abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su quijada en el hombro de la chica y se quedó así, todo el rato que duraron el fuegos artificiales, era una forma de decirle que él estaba ahí por ella y con ella, y que jamás iba a dejarla, al no ser que ella lo alejara, cosa que jamás iba a suceder, porque Bella Swan, estaba total y absolutamente enamorada de Edward Cullen y porque su vida ya no tendría sentido sin él.

La mirada de Bella se posó en las parejas que tenía adelante, en Rosalie y Emmett que se besaban con tranquilidad mientras se abrazaban, sonrió sin querer, ambos eran tal para cual, eran tan distintos que era imposible tenerlos separados. Miró también a Alice y Jasper, sus manos estaban tomadas y ambos miraban las luces en el cielo, pero ella sabía que no era eso lo que miraban, ellos no tenían ojos para otra cosa que no fuera su amor.

Suspiró tranquila, tenía la esperanza de que su vida fuera como ellos, como vampira, y sobre todo estar con Edward por toda la eternidad, porque estaba segura de que de él, jamás se cansaría.

Se sobresaltó por la mirada paranoica que tenía Alice en sus ojos cuando se volteó.

- ¡Edward! – gritó la chica mientras veía a su hermano. El chico saltó ante tal grito y miró de inmediato a su hermana preocupado. Entonces todas las imágenes se vinieron a su mente.

Tenía que sacar a Bella de ahí, de inmediato.

* * *

_Sé perfectamente que quieren comerme frita, pero es que no he tenido tiempo ni imaginación como para seguir con la historia, pero he sido iluminada y antes de que se me vaya la luz voy a seguir con el otro capítulo para_ **subirlo en lo posible la otra semana**_. Por su comprención gracias._

_En fin,_ **millones de gracias por sus review's** _no saben lo feliz que me hacen y las cosas lindas que me dicen, soy realmente una chica feliz por ello. Así que no se olviden dejar uno por aquí y decirme que tal el capítulo, por cierto a esta historia_ **no le quedan más de cinco capítulos**_, no se hagan ilusiones con un epílogo porque no va a ver, aunque tal vez si, no sé... nunca se sabe._

_Saludos a todos y os quiero que no se olvide._


	15. Feliz navidad II

**No creé "Twilight" ni a ninguno de sus personajes. Esto no lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran sería de lo más guay.**

* * *

**Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza.**

**--**

**Capítulo XV:** Feliz navidad II.

"_Noche de paz, noche de amor… todo duerme alrededor_"

La tomó entre sus brazos y salió disparado hacia el vehículo, sentía como sus hermanos lo seguían de cerca y por primera vez en su vida no le importó que los humanos se enteraran de su rapidez, todo por Bella.

Esto se había salido de control, las cosas simplemente se unían para separarlos y dejar que su felicidad durase pocos segundos y que al fin de cuentas no pudiera sentir el sabor de la felicidad y del poder de estar juntos.

Llegaron rápidamente al auto, él la subió como un rayo y le ajustó el cinturón tan deprisa que apenas pudo darse cuenta de cómo sus manos se movían alrededor de su cuerpo. Edward dio la vuelta a su carro y se subió a él sin dar explicaciones, aceleró y en pocos segundos estaban de vuelta en la carretera a unos 100 Km/h. y acelerando. La respiración de Bella, fuerte y clara era lo único que se escuchaba en el interior del automóvil. El chico acunaba sus manos en el volante y su mirada estaba fija en la carretera, sus cejas estaban casi juntas dándole una expresión furiosa. Volvió a acelerar con más fuerza alcanzando los 120 Km/h.

Bella lo miró confundida y asustada, jamás había visto a Edward de esa forma, y claro estaba que no era porque el podía hacerle daño, sino más bien de lo que podía él hacerle a los demás, no estaba dispuesta a que él se arriesgara de esa forma a lo que sea que los estaba acechando, porque ella no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Suspiró para tranquilizarse y se volteó a ver a Edward con más detalle, él se dio vuelta y trató de tranquilizar en vano su expresión.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Edward? – preguntó, logrando que su voz saliera con más confianza de lo que ella tenía.

- Nada te pasará Bella – le contestó - ¿te lo prometí no?

- Sí, lo hiciste… pero quiero saber ¿qué es lo que está pasando? – volvió a preguntar con más insistencia.

- Bella… - trató de controlar la extrema curiosidad de su novia, pero al fin y al cabo ella tenía que saberlo, aunque doliera, o tal vez era un alivio – Se trata de tu tío…

- ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿está aquí? ¿por eso nos fuimos? – preguntó una y otra vez tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar sin mucho éxito.

- No – contestó seco – no era él el que estaba allí.

- ¿Entonces? – intentó comprender, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

- Tu tío murió – sentenció el chico mientras daba vuelta su rostro para ver a Bella. Su expresión era de profunda confusión, Edward suspiró y abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo – Alice tuvo una visión, ella vio a alguien matar a tu tío y dirigirse hacia Forks.

- ¿Alguien? ¿quién? ¿cómo sabe que estoy en Forks? ¡Demonios Edward no entiendo! – exclamó la chica ya, bastante furiosa.

- Tu tío contrató a alguien que era bastante bueno en encontrar personas que habían desaparecidos, ya sabes, personas que no son fáciles de conseguir, pero resulta que él no era cualquier persona, él era… un vampiro – dijo en un susurró apretado, tratando de contener la furia que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

- ¿Vampiro? – preguntó con la voz atorada, él suspiró desesperado y volvió a explicar.

- Es lo único que sé Bella, seguramente aquel vampiro te encontró en Forks, y… nosotros no nos dimos cuenta, una discusión y mató a tu tío no lo sé Bella, no lo sé – negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados – lo único que sé es que tengo que sacarte de aquí.

- Pero… pero – trató de hablar pero las palabras se había quedado atoradas en su garganta.

- Alice y Rosalie están ocupándose de borrar tu rastro, Jasper y Emmett vienen a tras de nosotros para protegerte Bella, no dejaré que nada malo te pase – le dijo tomando su mano entre las frías de él.

- ¿Y Charlie? ¡¿qué es lo que pasa con Charlie?! – gritó la chica mientras comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Carlisle y Esme estarán con él – contestó – no se me haría extraño que ya estén en tu casa.

- ¿Pero que pensará Charlie de todo esto? – susurró la chica mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

- Charlie sabe lo que somos Bella – explicó el chico.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Bueno, al parecer Charlie no es tan ingenuo como nosotros creíamos – suspiró Edward.

- ¿a dónde vamos? – habló mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

- A Phoenix – respondió.

- ¿Pero no es demasiado sol para ustedes? – preguntó confusa.

- Todo por ti Bella… te dije que haría todo por ti – le dijo besando su frente mientras el marcador superaba los 180 Km/h.

El silencio se prolongó en el auto, ninguno de los dos decía absolutamente nada. Las cosas habían cambiado, ya no era un simple humano que la seguía y la perseguía hasta el fin, ya no era el problema si iba a casarse con ese árabe de pacotilla o no, el problema era ahora mucho más grande, era un vampiro… un ser inmortal que estaba sediento de sangre… de la sangre de Bella Swan.

El celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, rápidamente el chico metió su mano en su bolsillo y contestó con voz dura.

- ¿Qué pasó Alice? – preguntó Edward.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que el vampiro no es un vampiro común y corriente – habló la pequeña.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Bueno… el es un rastreador Edward, y no va a descansar hasta matar a Bella – le susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – gruñó con más fuerza de la que debía.

- Lo vi Edward, lo vi a él matando a Bella – sollozó Alice.

- Eso – habló despacio el chico – eso, jamás pasará Alice ¿me oíste? Jamás.

La comunicación se cortó al tiempo que Edward se apretaba el puente de la nariz con sus largos dedos. Respiró hondo varias veces antes de voltearse a ver a la chica que tenía al lado. Ella lo miraba con una expresión neutra.

- Te preguntaría lo que está pasando, pero creo que sólo empeoraría mi ánimo y mi paciencia – le dijo Bella mientras miraba directo a sus orbes doradas – también sé que si te preguntara las noticias sería desalentadoras y me sentiría aun más culpable de lo que me siento… así que simplemente me sentaré aquí y esperaré.

- Sabes que no tienes la culpa – le susurró Edward.

- Estoy bien Edward, no tienes porque hacerme sentir mejor - le contestó la chica.

- No lo hago, simplemente digo la verdad – habló el chico y fijó su mirada nuevamente en la carretera.

Pero que mentiroso que era Edward Cullen.

Después de unas cuantas horas llegaron a la cuidad más luminosa para un vampiro, sin embargo, ahí estaba Edward, Emmett y Jasper… tratando en vano, que Bella se salvara. El destino tal vez había hablado y la verdad era que Edward y Bella, no podían estar juntos, después de todo vampiros y humanos eran cazador y presa… era lógicamente imposible.

Rápidamente encontraron en hotel lo más cercano al aeropuerto que pudieron, no tenían tiempo que perder y solamente lo encontraron para que Bella descansara como es debido mientras que los demás pensaban en que hacer.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, de nuevo Alice salía en la pantalla. Edward contestó y a la velocidad de a luz comenzó a hablar por él.

- ¿Ves algo nuevo Alice? – preguntó Edward claramente desesperado.

- Sí, nos vi yendo a Denali, también vi al vampiro alejarse de Bella, perdió el rastro por unos segundos los cuales le hicieron dudar, así que no sé donde se encuentra ahora Edward, lo siento – le dijo su hermana – todo es demasiado confuso.

- Está bien Alice – le dijo tranquilizándola – haces lo que puedes y está bien

- En serio lo siento – susurró la pequeña – podrías darme con Jasper…

- Claro – contestó mientras que Jasper de un rápido movimiento se acercaba al aparato.

El vampiro suspiró, esto se estaba poniendo difícil. Por la puerta de la única habitación salió Bella con los ojos hinchados. Edward fue de inmediato a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza, esto no debería estar pasando así, pensó Edward… no debería. La estrechó entre sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello, y luego bajó su mirada a ella, levantó su mentón y la besó como si no hubiera mañana, la besó con desesperación y en cierto modo tal vez, de despedida.

Pasaron toda la tarde dentro del apartamento, el clima afuera era de completo sol. Así que trataron de trazar planes para ver como salir de esta situación. Bella se pasó toda la tarde mirando hacia fuera de la ventana y apenas tocó su comida… eso no era bueno para ella, pero Edward no la forzó a hacerlo.

La noche cubrió sus cabezas y los planes estaban hechos. Irían a Denali sólo para que Bella fuera cuidada por alguien, ya que Carlisle y Esme cuidaban a Charlie y estaban en Forks. Así que Jasper, Emmett y Edward irían por ese vampiro para matarlo. Mientras que Alice y Rosalie intentarían llevarlo directo hacia ellos, para que así, todo terminara de una vez por todas, porque ahora Bella era una de la familia y a la familia se le cuida.

Como no habían traído nada por el apuro, no fue necesario el empacar, así que simplemente dejaron los autos en el estacionamiento del hotel y tomando un taxi, Edward y Bella se embarcaron con rumbo a Denali, dejando a Emmett y a Jasper encargarse de todo… al fin y al cabo esto era una guerra, y Jasper era especialista en eso.

Eran largas horas hasta llegara Alaska y Bella no había emitido ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto y eso a Edward no se le había pasado desapercibido. Se acomodó de tal forma que su cuerpo estuviera completamente girado en la dirección de Bella, a lo que ella lo miraba sin comprender nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que va mal Bella? – le preguntó acunando una de sus tibias manos

- ¿Qué es lo que va mal? – repitió la chica arrugando el ceño

- Sí, no haz hablado en todo el trayecto… me preocupas Bella – habló con un nudo en la garganta

- Edward, ¿cómo es posible que me preguntes qué va mal? – escupió la chica - ¡todo va mal! Absolutamente todo

- Nada va a pasarte Bella – le susurró el chico

- Claro que sí Edward ¿crees que soy una tonta? – preguntó mientras sacaba su mano de entre las de Edward.

- Claro que no – dijo arrugando el ceño por el desprecio

- Sé que esto no va a terminar bien – susurró aligerando su rostro

- Esto – le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos – sí va a ir bien, Bella.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? ¿lo vio Alice? – preguntó mientras elevaba una ceja. Edward se quedó en silencio penetrando en los ojos de su prometida - ¿Ves?

- Eso no quita que el futuro pueda cambiar – le aseguró

- Ese es un tal vez – le dijo corriendo su mirada hacia delante.

- Bella… - susurró pausadamente.

- No Edward – le cortó - ¿no lo entiendes? Lo único que hago es destruir todo lo que toco.

- No digas… - trató de decir

- Te lo digo enserio Edward… ¿acaso no lo ves? – le preguntó – estoy separando a tu familia, estoy haciendo que luchen por mí, estoy destruyendo tu vida Edward… todo por mis estúpidos problemas.

- Escúchame Bella… - volvió a intentarlo

- No intentes ser lindo conmigo – le susurró – muy en el fondo sabes que lo que digo es cierto.

- Bella – le cortó mientras tomaba su rostro entre las manos – no quiero oírte hablar así de nuevo. Tu no destruyes nuestra familia, sino que la unes más que nunca – habló, y al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica continuó – jamás había visto a Rosalie ser tan amable con alguien, o por lo menos intentarlo, Rosalie apenas sonreía y ya ves ahora hasta estaba disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales. Alice, está contentísima con eso de tenerte de amiga, no te imaginas lo feliz que está y que decir de Emmett, esto de tener una hermanita menor a quien proteger para él es de lo más guay.

- Edward… - trató de decir, pero esta vez ella fue cortada.

- Déjame terminar – le dijo él – Jasper… él jamás había encontrado un ambiente tan cómodo como el de ahora, por eso siempre orbita a tu alrededor ¿no te lo había dicho yo? Esme… Esme está feliz de verme feliz a mi y de haber encontrado a otra hija y Carlisle… él viéndonos felices a nosotros él es feliz ¿no lo ves Bella? Viniste a darle sentido a nuestras vidas, sobre todo a la mía. Para mi Bella, eres como mi fuente de vida, yo sin ti no puedo estar, no podría existir… no sabes hace cuanto tiempo estaba buscándote – le dijo sonriéndole – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida y si al principio no quise sentir lo que sentía fue por cobarde, porque tenía miedo… pero ahora no Bella, ahora quiero gritarle a todo el mundo que te amo, tu eres mi vida ahora.

El silencio cómodo los embargó, Bella no se había dado cuenta de que lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, hasta que Edward limpió unas de su rostro. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios y aquel pacto invisible de amor eterno fue cerrado con el beso más hermoso y real que jamás pudieras imaginar… porque tal vez, ellos si tenían una oportunidad.

Cuando el crepúsculo se asomaba por las ventanas del avión, el capitán informó que en unos cuantos minutos aterrizarían, así que simplemente abrocharon sus cinturones y esperaron que el avión tocara tierra.

Caminaron por todo el aeropuerto y Edward insistió en entrar en diferentes tiendas para comprarle algo de ropa, ya que, a fin de cuenta ella no tenía nada más que ponerse. Así que después de unas cuantas horas de compras de lo esencial para un humano arrendaron un auto y se dirigieron a Denali, donde los esperaba la familia de Carmen y Eleazar.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, era Alice de nuevo. Sacó su celular del bolsillo antes de arrancar en el auto.

- ¿Algo nuevo Alice? – preguntó en un susurro.

- No son buenas noticias Edward… - le dijo en un tono de tristeza

- Habla ya Alice – habló aprensivo. Bella volvió el rostro hasta Edward y lo miró expectante.

- En primer lugar sigo viendo a Bella… bueno muerta – le dijo – en segundo lugar el vampiro que la persigue ya sabe cual es el rastro y bueno, está persiguiéndola, aunque Rosalie y yo intentamos alejarlo no funciona, es como si ya supiera nuestro plan… Emmett y Jasper están detrás de él… pero es muy rápido.

- Está bien Alice, gracias – le dijo cortante arrugando el ceño

- Edward – lo llamó

- ¿Qué? – preguntó cerrando sus ojos

- Tal vez haya otra posibilidad – le dijo tratando de sonar optimista

- ¿Cuál? – le preguntó abriendo sus ojos con esperanza

- Que… bueno que ella se convierta en una de… nosotros – acotó la chica mientras trataba de sonar tranquila.

- ¿Eso no sería matarla? – le preguntó amargamente.

- Pero Edward… - intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpida

- Gracias Alice, mantenme informado – le cortó.

Esta vez Bella si quiso saber lo que pasaba, así que lo miró insistente, hasta que Edward volteó su rostro al de la chica e intentó sonreír, aunque se pareció más a una mueca que a otra cosa. Acarició la mejilla de Bella y le besó la frente.

- Nada va a pasarte – le dijo en un susurro lastimero.

- Lo sé – le dijo confiada.

Fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta que Edward al parecer había envejecido, como si ahora tuviera un gran peso en los hombros… lo miró con el ceño fruncido y un sollozo salió de sus labios, ella no quería ver a Edward así, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño y ella no quería hacer daño a las personas que amaba. Acercó su mano tibia al rostro de su futuro esposo y la acarició despacio mientras le intentaba sonreír. Él después de mucho tiempo la abrazó con fuerza, ella no iba a irse de su lado… y si él tenía que morir, lo haría sólo por ella.

- No sabes cuanto te amo – le susurró cerca del oído – no sabes cuanto haz hecho en mi vida Edward

- Te amo tanto Bella… tanto – habló el chico mientras la apretaba más contra él – Alice dice que te ve… te ve ¡Dios! Te ve muerta.

- Shhh… - lo cayó mientras hacía círculos en su espalda – todo irá bien.

- No sé que hacer… - le dijo en un sollozo. Era primera vez que Bella veía a Edward así y por primera vez, sintió que era ella la que tenía que protegerlo.

- Vivir Edward – le contestó – si yo muero tienes que vivir

- Cualquier cosa… - le dijo separándose – pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso Bella.

- No voy a separarte de tu familia Edward – habló la chica sollozando

- Esta vida no es vida si tu no estas – le contestó con firmeza – nada tiene comparación contigo… y si tengo que matar lo haré, entonces me iré al infierno.

- Y yo iré contigo – le dijo con la esperanza dibujada en sus ojos – porque el cielo no es nada comparado contigo.

Era como si un pacto invisible se hubiera fijado justo aquella noche, era como si las únicas testigos de tanto amor fueran las estrellas. Se fundieron en un beso profundo, tratando que con ello pudieran decir todo lo que no podían con palabras. Se quedaron abrazados largo rato hasta que Edward decidió que era momento de partir.

Las calles de la cuidad estaban atochadas de gente, después de todo era el día después de navidad. Hacía bastante frío y las calles estaban nevadas hasta el tope, la nieve caía libremente y le daba un aspecto aun más melancólico a todo. Aun así a Bella le gustaba, porque se había acostumbrado al clima frío de Forks, después de todo era en el único lugar que había encontrado al amor de su vida y había sabido lo que era sentir esperanzas.

Se había encontrado con una cuota bastante alta de hechos sobrenaturales y la verdad es que muchas veces estuvo aterrada de enloquecer, nadie en sus más cuerdos cabales puede pensar en que existen los hombres lobos y los vampiros, pero sin embargo, ahí están, todo junto a ella tratando de protegerla, todos estaban arriesgándose por ella, esos vampiros eran capaces de hacer lo que sea por cuidar a las personas que quieren, y ella era esa persona. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Jake ¿sabría lo que estaba pasando? ¿Estaría también cuidando a Charlie? ¿O simplemente estaría con sus colegas disfrutando de la navidad? Bella no lo sabía, pero rogaba al cielo que estuviera bien.

Suspiró cansinamente mientras veía por la ventana hacia fuera, veía como todo se cubría de una gran capa de nieve. El teléfono volvió a sonar haciéndola sobresaltar, se giró bruscamente en dirección a Edward y vio como el semblante de Edward cambiaba.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó mientras el pie apretaba el acelerador. Bella se afirmó del asiento enterrando las uñas en él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué va mal Edward? – le preguntó, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta.

- Ese vampiro ya sabe donde estamos – le dijo de manera cortante.

- Claro… - susurró la chica mientras su cabeza daba vueltas.

- Emmett y Jasper no lograron detenerlo en la frontera con Canadá – le informó mientras apretaba más el acelerador – así que está en camino.

- Ajá – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras sentía como todo lo que había comido en el avión se le revolvía en el estomago.

- Todos vienen hacia acá… y Alice ya llamó a Eleazar y a los demás – habló mientras la veía atento – pronto estarán con nosotros Bella.

- Te creo Edward – le dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en su frente.

- Todo irá bien – le susurró apretando su mano con fuerza.

El auto alcanzó rápidamente más de 180 Km/h, tenía que llegar con los de Denali ahora, y si no Edward acabaría con él. De un momento a otro comenzó a sentir un efluvio desconocido y se tensó… estaba cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Gruñó con fuerza al escuchar sus pensamientos y cada una de las imágenes que se veían a su mente como si las estuviera gritando. Era como si una película se pasara por la mente del chico, veía como destrozaría a Bella después de beber cada una de las gotas de su sangre y como lo mataría él… vio como había matado al tío de Bella y por sobre todo hizo que recordara su nombre. James.

- Afírmate Bella – le dijo mientras la miraba con preocupación. Ella no le contestó.

Un ruido se escuchó en el techo del auto, Bella emitió un grito mientras que Edward gruñía con todas sus fuerzas. Con un giro del volante Edward se salió del camino, el auto comenzó a tambalearse mientras que los árboles cada vez pasaban con mayor intensidad por el auto.

A fin de cuentas todo fue muy rápido. Ambos habían sido encontrados. Tal vez, la muerte estaba cerca.

* * *

_¡Gente! Aquí está el capítulo número quince, espero que les haya gustado… al parecer_ **la próxima semana ya les tengo el próximo capítulo**_, así que no se alteren. Con respecto a mi otro fic,_ **cuando este esté terminado continuaré con el otro **_(Alma en un sofá), porque ahora estoy tomando un curso de inglés y me tomara dos días de la semana, así que tendré muy poco tiempo, contando también cuando voy a teatro, así que mi vida será un completo caos desde la próxima semana._

_En fin_**_,_ espero sus review's**_, son lo único que me sube el ánimo, así que espero sus comentarios, saludos y que tengan un lindo día._


	16. Nota Autora

**Nota autora.**

--

Sé que no tengo perdón de nadie y sé que todas quieren matarme de alguna forma cruel. Tengo solo un argumento para defenderme y no sé si es muy valido pero para lo que saben lo que es, me comprenderán.

**El colegio**.

Así de fácil, dos palabras que significan una _verdadera tortura_. Tengo miles de exámenes, pruebas, controles, disertaciones, obras, videos, resúmenes de más de 200 hojas, dos libros por leer para el martes, ir a clases de inglés y clases de teatro y presentar una obra en unas cuantas semanas. Estoy realmente cansada y estresada y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir y el que tengo lo ocupo para descansar un poquito.

El punto es que el próximo capítulo de "_Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza"_ ya está casi listo y con eso me faltaría sólo un capítulo más y la historia termina. Es un final feliz, así que no se preocupen. _"Alma en un sofá_" lo continuaré luego de terminar con esta historia.

Tal vez, subiré otra historia titulada _"Sonrisa de Peces",_ básicamente trata de un Bella abusada que no confía en los hombres pero todo va a cambiar con Edward Cullen, ya saben, el salvador del infierno. No terminará feliz, es trágica.

En fin, espero me comprendan y no me maten, acepto insultos.

_¡Que tengan una linda vida!. _

_**Elena Mercier. **_


	17. Ver el fin

**No creé crepúsculo ni a ninguno de sus personajes. No soy Meyer así que no se ilusionen. Esto no lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran sería de lo más guay.**

* * *

**Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza.**

**__**

**Capítulo XVI****:** Ver el fin.

"_Debo tomar al odio como a un rival, debo silbar y creer que ahuyento el mal" _

Un ruido sordo se escuchó. Edward levantó el rostro de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, movió su rostro hacia la izquierda y vio a Bella en muy malas condiciones, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su labio estaba roto, mientras que desde su frente corría la sangre por su rostro, ella no se movía. Una parte de su cerebro analizó lo que había pasado en microsegundos, se habían volcado, eso explicaba la extraña posición en la que se encontraba, ya que su suelo era su antiguo cielo, otra parte de su mente se preguntó por qué no escuchaba ruido alguno y la última parte cuerda de su mente se preguntó si el corazón de Bella seguía latiendo.

No alcanzó a pasar un segundo en todo lo que estaba pensando cuando se incorporó rápidamente y movió a Bella con delicadeza, ella no respondió… fue entonces cuando Edward se comenzó a preocupar.

- Vamos vampiro – gritó una melodiosa voz desde afuera - ¿no vas a pelear conmigo?

Edward sólo gruñó, eso significaba que aquel vampiro estaba afuera esperándolo y seguramente sentía el olor a sangre que provenía de Bella, su cerebro de dividió en dos partes, una le decía que saliera y peleara y que luego se preocupara por la salud de Bella; sin embargo la otra parte se preguntaba si era seguro dejar a Bella ahí, después de todo a cualquier descuido el podría morderla.

El auto se movió un poco y una risa sádica que escuchó desde afuera.

- ¿No vas hacer nada? ¿qué pasó con tu humana? – preguntó riéndose a carcajadas. El chico arrugó el ceño y de un solo salto salió del auto, dejando a Bella dentro, por lo menos más protegida.

- Vas a morir – le gruñó mientras que como si de una coreografía se tratase comenzaron a danzar un baile que pronto iba a decidir todo su futuro.

Ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo, en un segundo la sangre de ambos vampiros corrió por sus cuerpos sin ninguna mesura. Era un espectáculo sádico pero ninguno iba a parar, porque ninguno tenía permitido perder. Ambos tenían algo por lo cual luchar, tal vez, un más que el otro, pero ambos tenían el mismo fin, terminar con aquel encuentro, uno de los dos tenía que morir.

Un golpe certero en la cabeza del vampiro logró aturdirlo por un momento y dejó que Edward respirara con más tranquilidad, sin embargo, rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a atacar de nuevo. Volaron por al aire como dos aves de rapiña en busca de carne muerta de la cual comer. Una sangre espesa salía del cuerpo de ambos hombres, mientras que golpe tras golpe ambos iban decayendo. Sabían que tal ves podrían morir, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Un gemido se escuchó en medio de tanta espesura, el cielo estaba completamente nublado y el sol ya se estaba escondiendo para dar paso a la oscura noche… no importaba que tan bueno podía llegar a ser un día, siempre tenía que terminar… sin embargo, Edward iba a fijar aquella noche como el momento de la muerte de James.

Un gemido resonó en toda la atmósfera tensa que se había formado. Ambos hombres pararon de danzar y se miraron fijamente mostrando ambos sus dientes llenos de aquel líquido rojo un poco más denso que la sangre humana. Ambos estaban en pésimas condiciones y ambos jadean por busca de aire – el cual no necesitaban – se giraron en medio segundo hacia el auto hecho trizas cerca del barranco.

Se miraron en otro medio segundo y una sonrisa macabra se formó en los labios de James. Se levantó de su posición de ataque mientras que su espalda bien formada quedaba totalmente recta, Edward no paró de mirarlo en ningún momento y tampoco salió de su posición, siempre a la defensiva, siempre a la defensiva Edward.

- Tu humana se está muriendo… - le susurró – tal vez podríamos hacer un trato.

- Jamás – gruño Edward y dio unos pasos adelante.

- ¿por qué no la compartimos? – preguntó con una sonrisita

- ¡Cállate! – le ordenó

- Si quieres te dejo dar la primera mordida – gritó sardónicamente.

El gruñido gutural que se escuchó, hizo que todas las aves que estaban observando el fin volaran lejos y entonces el bosque quedó en completo silencio. De un rápido movimiento Edward volvió a atacar al vampiro desgarrando su brazo y lanzándolo lejos mientras que se retorcía y dejaba manchas de sangre coagulada en la espesa nieva que había comenzado a caer hacía unos segundos atrás.

Bella estaba muriendo, lo sabía, su sangre contaminaba todo el aire que el respiraba y eso lo hacía perder el control. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y chocó su espalda con el árbol. Su cuello fue aplastado por la mano izquierda del único brazo que le quedaba.

- Eres demasiado humano para ser un inmortal – le dijo apretando con fuerza.

- Tienes razón soy demasiado humanos… por ello tengo cosas que tu no – contestó con el aire acumulado en sus pulmones.

- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño y quebraba el brazo del vampiro.

- Una familia – sonrió mientras que de la espesura de los árboles salía la familia de Eleazar y su propia familia o bueno, parte de ella.

- Ingenuo – gruñó.

Era de esperarse la desventaja para el pobre de James. Eran muchos contra él. Sin embargo, James no quería perder, James no iba a perder… porque la vida real era cruda, cruel y los buenos no siempre ganan, es la ley de la vida. Yo muero, tú mueres, todos de una forma u otra, antes o después terminamos enterrados en el polvo de la muerte. Manchados por el pecado, ahorcados por la desesperación de buscar una solución y muertos en la busca de algo más allá de la nada, donde está el medo y las fobias… todos de cualquier forma vemos el fin.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás viéndose cercado por los vampiros sedientos por proteger a la integrante de la familia, porque a la familia se protege se ayuda y se ve morir.

Fue descuartizado de a poco por cada integrante, sin embargo, su plan no era vivir, sino matar. En su último aliento, por patético y cruel que suene llegó hasta el auto, fue entonces cuando todo llegó al principio. Una Bella en peligro y sin nadie que la salvara. El auto como si de cámara lenta se tratase calló hacia el precipicio, al vacío.

- Que tengas una hermosa existencia – susurró antes de que Edward le arrancara la cabeza y gritara como nunca antes.

Es en aquellos instantes en que recuerdas lo que nunca sucedió.

_- ¿Puedes concentrarte en ayudarme en la tarea? – preguntó una sonriente Bella_

_- Te estoy ayudando ¿no? – preguntó mordiendo su cuello._

_- Me refiero a completamente – susurró haciéndose la seria. _

_- Me gusta cuando te pones así… quiero que siempre estés a mi lado – dijo mientras mordía su cuello con cuidado. _

_- Si no me transformas será difícil – contestó mirándolo a los ojos. _

_- Bella… - susurró frunciendo el ceño._

_- Lo dijiste, lo que yo quisiera… eso es lo que quiero Edward… - le contestó sonriendo – además algún día tendré que morir ¿No puedo elegir yo el cómo y cuándo? _

_- No dejaré que mueras – sonrió con suficiencia._

_- ¿Y qué harás si hipotéticamente hablando el avión en el que viejo se estrella?_

_- Antes de que se estrelle te agarro fuerte y saltamos del avión – le dijo besándola despacio – y quedamos como los dos únicos sobrevivientes. _

_- Estas demente – le dijo correspondiendo el beso._

_- Solamente si eso te incluye – la besó con más profundidad_

_- Igual, terminaras transformándome – le dijo acariciando su cuello._

_- Mhhh… - le respondió mientras caían a la cama. _

_Esa, era respuesta suficiente para Bella. _

- ¡Bella! – gritó con un grito lastimero, todo aquello en un segundo… aun no sabría decir como la mente de los vampiros era tan rápida. Entonces se lanzó al precipicio en busca de Bella, antes de que el auto se estrellara contra el piso frío de la desesperación y el olvido.

Como si de un animal salvaje sus rodillas se tensaron y saltó al precipicio sin mirar atrás "retroceder jamás". El aire golpeó su cara casi como un insultó, pero aun así no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias, Bella tenía que vivir.

Alcanzó el auto mucho antes de que se estrellara en el piso, arrancó la puerta de un solo tirón y sacó a Bella de ahí, ella inconciente aun sentía como su vida se iba para no volver y Edward sentía como el corazón de Bella se detenía en una tortuosa marcha fúnebre.

* * *

**¿Perdón? si sé que me odian lo sé, estoy conciente de ello y no meresco perdón de nadie. En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Saludos y que tengan un lindo día.**


	18. Más allá del horizonte

**No creé crepúsculo ni a ninguno de sus personajes. Esto no lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pegaran sería de lo más guay.**

* * *

**Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza.**

**__**

**Capítulo XII: **Más allá del horizonte.

_"Tocame, tocame ¿ves que existo?"_

_Primavera, eso era… algo así como las tardes de primavera, donde las hojas caen y el aire es tibio. Sintió ganas de vomitar, esto no era lo que ella quería, ella quería estar con Edward. Sentía un leve frío en parte de su espalda… pero nada más, todo lo demás era demasiado floral y demasiado seco para ella. Bufó frustrada por la situación._

_Estaba en el paradero de autobuses o por lo menos eso decía el cartel que estaba por encima de su cabeza. Arrugó el ceño ¿cuánto más tendría que esperar? Cruzó sus brazos mientras su pie golpeaba con insistencia el suelo, miró sus reloj de pulsera y volvió a bufar ¡ya era muy tarde!_

_A lo lejos se lograba distinguir el gran trasporte público, era de un color verde con blanco, grandes ventanas y se podía ver por lo menos que tenía asientos bastantes cómodos. El bus se estacionó al frente de Bella y un señor regordete y de baja estatura se asomaba por la puerta. _

_- ¿Isabella Swan? – preguntó con tono firme_

_- La misma… - afirmó la chica mientras sonreía._

_- Perdón por el atraso, tuvimos bastantes problemas con tu caso – dijo mientras anotaba algo en su libreta. _

_- ¿Problemas? – preguntó mientras arrugaba el ceño._

_- Sí, es como si algo te negara venir aquí – habló encogiéndose de hombros._

_- Que extraño – murmuro mientras ponía un pie dentro del bus._

- Bella ¿me oyes? Te amo_ – susurró una voz a sus espaldas. Giró su cuerpo con rapidez antes de subir completamente al trasporte. _

_- ¿Pasa algo señorita? – preguntó dudoso mientras se sentaba para volver a conducir el bus._

_- Nada… es sólo que… creí que alguien me llamaba – le contestó mientras lo miraba._

_- Siempre pasa lo mismo – sonrió – hay personas que no quieren que se vayan_

_- Por cierto ¿dónde vamos? – preguntó Bella mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos al lado de una señora mayor que le sonrió con dulzura._

_- Es una sorpresa… pero te gustará – rió el hombre – a todos les encanta._

_- Yo también escuché una voz – le susurró la señora – pero luego me di cuenta de que era tiempo de partir._

_- ¿Partir? – preguntó mientras arrugaba el ceño - ¿Irnos dónde? _

_- No estoy muy segura – susurró la mujer – pero alguien me dijo que era el paraíso._

_- Bella se puso de pie rápidamente sorprendiendo a la anciana que la vio con sus ojos abiertos. Llegó hasta donde estaba el conductor y lo miró amenazadoramente. _

_- ¡¿El paraíso?! – preguntó al borde de la histeria - ¡yo no quiero ir a allí!_

_- Su grito hizo que el conductor se detuviera en seco y todos se la quedaran viendo. El conductor entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. _

_- Supongo que aun no es tiempo – habló encogiéndose de hombros. Abrió la puerta del bus y le indicó que saliera. La chica bajó y miró al hombre mientras el reía bajito – Eres todo un caso Bella Swan… eres muy terca. _

_- Eso dice la gente – murmuró mientras de nuevo se quedaba sola. _

Estaba muriéndose, su corazón ya casi se extinguía entre el ruido del motor del auto. Él la tenía entre su cuerpo y podía llegar a decir que ella estaba aun más fría que él.

Iba a morir. Bella Swan estaba muriéndose.

Carlisle miró por el espejo retrovisor. Miró la angustia que tenía el rostro de su hijo y suspiró cansinamente mientras aceleraba. Isabella ya no tenía oportunidad, aunque él hiciera lo humanamente posible, ella no se salvaría. Aunque… si había una posibilidad y también había sido uno de sus deseos, cuando tenía voz para decirlo. Ella quería ser un vampiro.

- Bella ¿me oyes? Te amo – susurró el chico mientras le quitaba un mechón de su cabello - ¿Cuánto queda Alice?

- Bueno… si nos apuramos y todo… Edward es mejor que…

- ¿Cuánto Alice? – preguntó entre dientes, ya bastante enojado.

- Nada – susurró mirando hacia el frente – ya no la veo en el futuro.

Edward apretó sus ojos mientras gemía con desesperación. No podía perderla, no podía. Levantó su mirada rápidamente hacia el rostro de su padre. Escuchó fuerte y claro lo que él pensaba. Transformarla en vampiro… ella quería eso ¿no? Ella quería estar con él por toda la eternidad y bueno, él quería pasar la eternidad con ella.

La amaba, la amaba más que su propia existencia y si tenía que morderla para tenerla a su lado, lo haría. Rió sin ganas y las miradas de su hermano Jasper que se había mantenido controlando las emociones de su familia, Carlisle, su padre y maestro y su hermanita Alice se dirigieron a él con el ceño fruncido. Él sólo suspiró.

¡Que egoísta que era!

- Si vas a hacerlo ¡hazlo ya! – mandó Alice mientras apretaba los dientes. Edward miró hacia abajo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. El corazón de Bella ya no estaba palpitando.

- ¡Mierda! – gruñó con fuerza y en un solo segundo curvó su cuerpo y enterró sus dientes despacio en la piel blanca de Bella. Todo estaba hecho.

_Cálido, cálido y más cálido ¡mierda! Gritó con fuerza mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo esponjoso. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Una y mil veces. No quería estar allí, no quería. _

_¡Edward! Gritó desesperada buscándolo en algún lugar. Miró el cielo y respiró para tranquilizarse. Quería sentir la piel fría de Edward, su tacto, sus labios, quería sentir su frío, quería ver sus ojos color miel y sentir su aroma entre su cuerpo. Quería, quería tantas cosas…_

_Su mundo giraba en torno a Edward Cullen, su mundo era Edward Cullen y… algo se rompió dentro de ella, su corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado, no podía respirar y sintió miedo, abrió los ojos desesperada y se dejó caer de espaldas al piso ¿era el fin? ¿era el comienzo? Entonces, su corazón se detuvo y sólo sintió la caída. _

El auto se detuvo en la casa de Denali, bajaron a Bella con cuidado y subieron rápidamente a la habitación de Edward. Él la recostó con delicadeza y apretó su mano con dulzura quedándose ahí mientras veía como Bella iba cambiando para convertirse en un ángel.

Abajo, en la sala estaban todos reunidos. Toda la familia se había juntado para el gran momento y los de Denali estaban algo preocupados, ya que, por primera vez iba a ser convertida una humana en su casa. Podían sentir el olor a la sangre y como su cuerpo era cubierto por las llamas de la inmortalidad.

El ambiente era tenso. Jasper hacía el intento de calmar a todos, pero sólo logró que la tensión lo consumiera a él. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar. Esperar aproximadamente tres días para que Bella se despertara. Esme viajó su mirada hacia las escaleras y suspiró, Carlisle la abrazó con cariño y le susurró que todo iría bien.

- ¿Qué ves Alice? – preguntó Carlisle

- Aun no veo nada, es como si todo hubiera cambiado y a la vez nada – susurró angustiada.

- Tranquila amor – habló Jasper mientras la miraba con fuerza, posó un beso en su pelo y le sonrió.

El corazón de Bella seguía latiendo ahora con mucha más fuerza, mientras que su cuerpo se retorcía por el dolor que le provocaba la ponzoña que se estaba acumulando de una forma peligrosa en su corazón.

Edward mantenía su mano firma en la de ella, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba sus cabellos. Estaba preocupado, era la primera vez que transformaba a alguien y no sabía si lo había hecho bien, tenía miedo de que por ineptitud de él Bella terminara muriéndose, o que simplemente algo saliera mal en el procedimiento. Toda su familia le daba aliento, cada uno estaba pensando en algo relacionado con Bella y eso lo hacía sentir mejor, ella tenía que estar bien, para que su familia lo estuviera, sino, ya nada sería igual, él no sería el mismo.

La puerta se abrió despacio y Alice se movió dentro de la habitación. Miró el cuerpo casi muerto de la chica y suspiró con resignación, sus visiones le habían dicho que todo saldría bien, todo saldrá bien, se repetía una y otra vez. Tenía que salir bien.

- Tengo que cambiarle la ropa – susurró la pequeña mientras le sonreía a Edward.

- Bien, iré a cambiarme de ropa por mientras – habló mientras besaba la frente de Bella.

- La vi convirtiéndose en una de nosotros – sonrió – la vi Edward.

- Eso espero Alice – se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de su habitación.

- Todo irá bien Bella – le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

_Había fuego, estaba segura de ello, había fuego cubriendo todo su cuerpo y mientras más se movía más dolor le provocaba. Sentía como se iba acumulando rápidamente en su pecho y eso provocaba que no pudiera respirar con tranquilidad. Abrió la boca para que el oxigeno llegara con más fuerza a sus pulmones, pero lo único que logró es que una punzada fuerte cubriera su pecho. _

_Pensó en Charlie, en su padre en cuanto sufriría si la perdiese a ella, se quedaría solo y no podría soportarlo, no podría. Pensó en Jake, en su mejor amigo de toda la vida, en su sol, en que ya no vería más su sonrisa, ya podría tocar sus grandes manos y no tendría a quien molestar – sonrió – tenía que superar todo esto. Pensó en Alice, en la dulce Esme, en Emmett su hermanito, el hermano que siempre quiso, en Jasper, en Carlisle y pensó en Rosalie… por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar a ser lo que es ahora – gruñó con fuerza – ella tenía que salir de ese infierno. _

_Y por último, pensó en Edward, en como había cambiado su vida después de conocerlo. _

- Todo irá bien Bella_ – escuchó que alguien le susurraba._

_Sí, todo iría bien, ella era una chica fuerte. Había pasado por muchas cosas como para rendirse en estos momentos. Había encontrado su lugar y no iba a dejarlo tan fácilmente. _

- ¿Cuánto falta Alice? – preguntó Edward ansioso.

- Dos minutos con veinte y cinco segundos – sonrió mientras evitaba saltar por la habitación.

- ¿Oyes su corazón Edward? – preguntó Carlisle – falta poco.

- Lo sé… - susurró mientras besaba la mano blanquecina de su chica.

Su corazón comenzó a latir aun más deprisa, su cuerpo ya estaba en perfectas condiciones, sus pechos se habían elevado un poco, sus curvas se habían acentuado, su piel había quedado aun más pálida y sin ninguna imperfección… pero seguía siendo ella, seguía siendo su Bella.

- ¿Me oyes pequeña? - preguntó Edward mietras rozaba sus labios con cuidado.

El corazón se detuvo y como si de una orden fuera. Bella respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos ansiosa.

- Buenas noches amor, bienvenida – susurró Edward sonriéndole.

* * *

_¡Gente! Creo que esta vez no me he demorado tanto. Sé que les dije que sólo faltaba este capítulo y que terminaría, pero es que, ¡no puedo terminarla aquí! Así que tal vez, haya otro capítulo más y un epilogo, si chicas habrá epilogo. Por cierto, la parte que esta en cursiva es lo que está viviendo Bella, quise hacerlo más alternativo, no sé... espero me digan que les pareció._

_En fin, espero sus comentarios. __**Saludos ¡que tengan un lindo día!.**_

**Elena. **


	19. Nuevo hoy

**Los personajes son de la genial S. Myer, yo sólo me adjunto la historia - una de mis tantas locuras -. No lo hago con fin de lucro, anque si me pagaran sería de lo más increible. **

* * *

**Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza.**

**__**

**Capítulo XIII**: Nuevo hoy.

"_Te amo porque me enloqueces y ya lo sabes nena, adoro los juegos sucios"_

Lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo observaba con atención y es que era verdad. Jamás había visto aquellos destellos que salían de su cabello, ni mucho menos aquella pequeña cicatriz que tenía en su labio inferior que lo hacía lucir sexy. Isabella Swan estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que había nacido para esto, que todos los años como humana habían sido especialmente diseñados para que llegara este momento, el momento justo de ver a Edward sonriéndole como un ángel.

Se incorporó con demasiada rapidez, pero eso no le importó porque sus labios capturaron ansiosos los labios de su novio. Él la ciñó contra su cuerpo y correspondió el beso con fuerza, porque hacía tres días que estaba esperando para besarla. Un carraspeo los hizo separarse, Bella miró a los integrantes de la familia que estaban en la habitación y les sonrió con confianza, se lanzó a los brazos de Alice y esta sólo le sonrió, porque Alice ya sabía que eso iba a pasar.

Toda la familia se reunió en el reducido espacio, mientras que le daban la bienvenida a la nueva Bella al mundo. Tomó la mano de Edward y bajaron por las escaleras que conducían a la sala de estar. Allí se encontraba la familia Denali que los recibió con una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo, no se detuvieron ahí, sino que fueron al bosque, era momento de cazar, la garganta comenzaba a arder bastante.

El bosque estaba completamente cubierto de nieve, y le daba a ambos un aspecto angelical. Comenzaron a correr mientras que Bella reía con una voz de campañillas, tan dulce como el viento en primavera. Edward sólo se dedicaba a observarla y agradecer a algún Dios de turno porque ella haya llegado a su vida. La hizo detenerse y cerrar los ojos para que sintiera con su desarrollado olfato si había alguna presa cerca o algún peligro por allí, así que ella confió planamente en él y comenzó a sentir el bosque, ser parte del bosque, sintió el olor de cada hoja de árbol, sintió como la nieve acariciaba su piel, sintió el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Edward, sintió el aire frío, y sintió por sobre todo, como un cuerpo se movía a algunos metros de ellos… su cuerpo tibio por la sangre que corría por sus venas, estaba solo y eso la hizo sonreír, movió sus pies con la duda impregnada en su movimiento, pero eso no impidió que se lanzara hacia él.

Corrió cegada por su instinto animal, hasta llegar donde el ciervo caminaba despacio, se lanzó contra él y perforó el cuello del animal mientras éste intentaba salir corriendo, intento en vano, porque Bella ya estaba saboreando la sangre que fluía por su garganta. Al separarse del ya muerto animal, se limpió con su mano la sangre que se deslizaba por sus labios, pero una mano la detuvo en el intento, ella se quedó mirando a su novio, mientras se daba cuenta que sus ojos estaban cegados por la lujuria que emanaba y sonrió como una fiera al verse atrapada por los labios de Edward.

Sintió el árbol chocar contra su espalda, pero aun más, como todos sus sentidos estaban desarrollados al máximo, sintió el cuerpo de Edward pegado al suyo, pudo sentir como de apoco el se iba excitando. El vampiro respiró profundamente y susurró en su oído mientras la apretaba más contra él.

- Hueles aun mejor que antes – besó su cuello – sobre todo cuando sé que estas excitada.

Bella no puso más que gemir, si es algo que tal vez nunca iba a decir en voz alta, pero que siempre lo pensaba, era la forma en que Edward se transformaba cuando la iba a hacer suya. La besó como nunca antes, ya no tenía que aguantar las fuerzas para besarla con locura, porque ahora ambos tenían la misma fuerza. Bajó por su cuello dejando un rastro húmedo, mientras que sus manos se movían expertas con las piernas de la chica.

¿Iban a hacerlo ahí? ¿En el bosque?

Hm, eso a Bella no le molestó en absoluto, sino al contrario se dedico a desordenar los cabellos del chico y a besarlo con la misma intensidad con la que él lo hacía. Suspiró cuando Edward apretó sus pechos con ambas manos, él se sacó la chaqueta que traía y la dejó por algún lugar. La chica sintió como la tela se iba rompiendo dejando su sujetador al descubierto, Edward la miró con deseo y sonrió de lado mientras que con el simple rose de su uña, rompió la fina tela que unía ambas copas para dejar que el aire frío llegara a los pechos de su novia.

Comenzó a lamer el contorno de ellos, mientras que Bella sólo podía gemir ante el contacto, porque si, se sentía condenadamente bien.

Llegó hasta sus duros pezones y se dio la tarea de ponerlos aun más duros, lamió, chupó y succionó hasta que pensó que era suficiente. Siguió rasgando la tela del fino vestido que Alice había puesto sobre su cuerpo pero Bella lo detuvo en seco, él la miró extrañado por el comportamiento y ella sólo sonrió.

- No seré la única desnuda aquí – dijo mientras lo veía con lujuria contenida.

Lo tomó por los hombros y lo estampó contra el árbol de enfrente, lo besó de nuevo mientras sentía que se excitaba con más exageración.

Edward hacía estragos en su cuerpo.

Bajó por su cuello y mordió ligeramente mientras Edward gruñía por la desesperación, quería tenerla ahora. Pasó las manos por el perfecto pecho de su novio y le sacó la camisa con facilidad moviéndose con rapidez. Se entretuvo allí por un momento hasta que Edward le apretó las muñecas y la miró a los ojos. Ella sólo rió por lo bajo y miró la parte baja de su pantalón. Sonrió con suficiencia, se soltó con un poco de dificultad del agarre del chico y acarició por sobre la tela el miembro ya bastante duro de su acompañante, un siseo salió de los labios de Edward.

- Bella – gimió con algo de desesperación.

- Dime cariño – susurró ella mientras aumentaba las caricias.

- No quiero venirme así – gruñó mientras la empujaba de nuevo contra el árbol – quiero venirme dentro tuyo, sentir como gimes mi nombre, ver como tu cara se enrosca por el orgasmo.

Ella sólo gimió. Él continuó su camino destrozando el vestido, mientras dejaba un camino de besos por el vientre plano de la vampira, dejándola simplemente con sus pequeñas braguitas que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Bella tomó sus pantalones y los bajó con desesperación mientras que Edward reía por lo bajo, le gustaba verla así, tan fiera.

Lo acarició de nuevo, pero Edward negó con la cabeza y se agachó, tomó una de sus piernas y la puso por encima de su hombro, de un rápido movimiento le quitó las bragas y su lengua comenzó a explorar su centro. Bella medio gimió, medio gritó, se sentía realmente bien, su lengua se movía en círculos mientras que su dedo acariciaba levemente su clítoris logrando excitarla aun más si era posible.

Se vino en pocos minutos en la boca de Edward y él sonrió triunfante.

- Me encanta lamerte… sabes increíblemente bien – susurró en su oído.

Se sacó sus bóxer en menos de un segundo y se adentró en ella de un solo tirón, ella gimió en su oído agarrándose de su espalda y enterró sus uñas en ella, sabiendo que en realidad no le iba a hacer ningún daño. Se fundieron el uno en el otro como otras veces habían hecho, pero ahora era diferente, ambos eran iguales y ahora nadie, ni nada podría separarlos.

- Edward – gimió la chica mientras sentía como llegaba al límite – Edward voy a…

No terminó de decirlo cuando se vino, mientras que Edward un gruñido y unas estocadas más se corrió dentro de ella. Apoyó su rostro en el hombro de la chica y sonrió.

- Eso es lo más excitante que he hecho – rió por lo bajo mientras que Bella reía con él.

- A sido asombroso – susurró

- Fue más que asombroso – Le sonrió mientras que quitaba uno de sus cabellos del rostro.

- Te amo – le dijo Bella mientras besaba sus labios con cuidado.

- Yo te adoro hermosa – contestó besando la punta de la nariz.

- Creo que… es hora que nos vayamos – habló Bella

- Toma, ponte esto – le dijo Edward pasándole la chaqueta – siento el destrozo.

- Emmett no va a dejarme en paz cuando me vea llegar así – hizo un mojín mientras Edward reía.

- Sólo ignóralo – se encogió de hombros y comenzó a correr con su novia al lado.

En pocos segundos llegaron a la casa de nuevo y para su suerte, todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, así que rápidamente subieron a la suya, pero Emmett gritó de su habitación.

- ¡Espero que lo hayan pasado bien! – rió bastante fuerte.

- ¡Cállate Emmett! – gruñó Edward.

- Nada mejor que un buen polvo para… Auch… - lo último lo susurró. Rosalie lo había golpeado.

- Gracias Rose – dijo Bella mientras intentaba no reír.

Se bañaron juntos y luego se vistieron, la familia los estaba esperando abajo. Ya era hora de irse a casa.

- Que bueno que bajó la parejita – rió Emmett

- Cariño – gruñó Rosalie mientras empuñaba su mano derecha.

- Ya entendí bebe, nada de… por un mes – dijo como un niño pequeño. Todos terminaron por reírse de la situación.

- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad – habló Carlisle – les debo mucho.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Carlisle, amigo… ya somos familia – contestó Eleazar mientras sonreía y abrazaba a su mujer – Además, nos alegra que Bella esté bien, más aun cuando tiene esa gran poder.

- ¿Poder? – preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido.

- Ya te lo explico más tarde – susurró Edward en su oído.

Ambas familias se despidieron prometiendo una visita pronta. Subieron a los autos y emprendieron un viaje de nuevo a casa. El camino se estaba abriendo para nuestros personajes y el futuro se hacía prometedor, tal vez, por fin iban a vivir su existencia en paz.

- Y dime Edward… ¿qué es eso de poder? – preguntó Bella mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto y tomaba la mano de su novio.

- ¡Ah eso!... bueno como bien sabes algunos de nosotros tiene poderes – habló el chico – y tu eres uno de ellos.

- ¿Hablas enserio? – dijo emocionada por el nuevo descubrimiento.

- Ajá… es una especie de escudo, el cual impide que poderes mentales lleguen a ti – apretó la mano de su compañera y sonrió – por ello no puedo leerte la mente.

- Vaya – suspiró Bella.

- Eres todo un encanto – dijo Edward mientras besaba con cuidado su mejilla

- ¡Con la vista adelante! – chilló la chica. Edward sólo rió. Después de todo, era su Bella.

El celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, él sólo suspiró. Bella metió la mano en la chaqueta y contestó.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Bella… yo… ¿me pasas a Edward? – preguntó con la voz contenida.

- Claro… - habló con el ceño fruncido mientras el chico tomaba el celular entre sus dedos.

- ¿Qué hay Alice? – preguntó confuso.

- Yo… Edward acabo de tener una visión – contestó la pequeña

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó de nuevo confuso.

- Los Vulturis… ellos vienen – susurró.

- ¿Es que jamás iba a terminar?

* * *

¡Gente! Por fin he llegado con otro capítulo. Ahora **sólo me queda el epilogo** y terminamos, me siento tan feliz y emocionada. Por cierto, sería genial que **se pasaran por mis otras dos historias**, y los que están leyendo _"Alma en un sofá"_ pronto continuaré con la historia, no me golpeen.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, cualquier cosa **aprieten el botoncito de abajo** – _sí, el verde_ – y me dejan un lindo comentario. Saludos y que tengan un lindo día.

**Elena.**


	20. El final es sólo un nuevo comienzo

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo lo único que hice fue adaptarlos y crear esta historia. No lo hice con fin de lucro aunque si me pagaran sería de lo más guay.**

* * *

**Porque todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza.**

___

**Capítulo XVI:** El final es sólo un nuevo comienzo.

"_Lo importante es estar juntos, y claro que nuestra familia es capaz de hacer lo que sea por las personas que ama, y tu entras en la lista". _

Llegaron a la casa por fin, a Charlie lo tenían totalmente vigilado y reinaba el silencio. Los vulturis venían hacia ellos para eliminar los rumores de que una humana estaba con un vampiro, eso no sería para nada bien visto y claro, corrían el peligro de ser descubiertos por los demás.

Era fácil, venían, miraban, sonreían y se iban dejándolos en paz para pasar la eternidad unidos en algo que realmente jamás se rompería.

Edward acunó más contra su cuerpo al pequeño cuerpo de su novia, ella suspiró sin estar realmente cansada y las demás mujeres la imitaron. El pie de Rosalie cambió de posición y su cabello se removió un poco hacia la izquierda. Alice escondió su rostro en el cuello de su esposo y sonrió. Carlisle tomó la mano de Esme y le sonrió dulcemente.

Ellos estaban por llegar.

Pasos se hicieron escuchar y Bella aunque no lo quería, se tensó de inmediato. Edward sólo le sonrió y ambos se levantaron mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo, para recibir a las visitas. A los pocos segundos unas sombras se removieron en el bosque y un lobo aulló a los lejos. El bello de los brazos de Bella se erizó rápidamente, mientras apretaba los puños. ¿Quiénes eran los vulturis? Básicamente realeza vampirica que mantenía el control. ¿Iban a matarlos por romper las reglas? Sí, probablemente. ¿Ella sabría luchar? No, seguramente no… sería sólo una carga. ¿Su poder serviría de algo? Tal vez, si sabía ocuparlo de la forma adecuada, en el momento justo y con la intensidad exacta.

Pronto las sombras se hicieron siluetas ante sus ojos. Estaba un hombre alto, delgado y bien formado en la delantera, la flanqueaban dos hombres bastante robustos, pero no por eso con menos belleza, una sonrisa socarrona se formó en los labios del más musculoso mientras que el otro se mantuvo íntegro. Atrás de ellos venían por lo mínimo diez vampiros más, con mantos grises hasta sus talones, lo que los hacía lucir aun más tétricos.

- Saludos mi amigo Carlisle – saludó el que iba a la delantera.

- Aro, tanto tiempo sin verte – respondió dando dos pasos adelante. El hombre le correspondió y levantó su mano para que los otros dos no lo siguieran.

- Veo que tu _familia_ ha crecido – dijo mientras le daba la mano a Carlisle. Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos los ojos de Aro se perdieron en algún punto.

Edward apretó la mandíbula mientras que escondía a Bella detrás de él. Ella arrugó el ceño y apretó y mano para fundirlo con esperanzas. Todo iría bien ¿no? Él le sonrió, pero mantuvo su postura a la defensiva.

- Ya veo – murmuró Aro – sí, todo está claro.

- Cómo verás querido amigo, todo está en perfectas condiciones – respondió mientras quitaba su mano de entre las del hombre.

- Sólo por un pequeño detalle – habló el hombre sin ningún rastro de emoción.

- Él no dirá nada – dijo Edward dando un paso adelante.

- No estamos seguros de eso, joven Edward – sonrió Aro mientras inclinaba la cabeza a modo de saludo. Sus ojos se desviaron casi al instante a la pequeña figura que estaba sus espaldas y sonrió con más ganas – Ella debe ser Isabella ¿no?

- La misma – respondió rápidamente mientras se ponía al lado de su novio.

- Es un verdadero placer conocerte – murmuró. En sus tropas hubo movimiento y Edward aguantó el gruñido, sí, Bella estaba más que apetecible, pero en realidad rogaba que dejaran de imaginársela desnuda – como decía… vamos a tener que matarlo.

- ¡NO! – gritó Bella dando tres pasos deliberados hasta Aro, al instante los dos hombres que había estado atrás quedaron delante de su amo. Edward la tomó de la mano y la cubrió con su cuerpo – Sé de quien están hablando, ¿es mi padre no?

- Es importante para nosotros joven Bella, que ningún humano sepa de nuestra existencia… tu ya fuiste convertida, pero tu _padre_, es un peligro – explicó el anciano en tono firme.

- Él no dirá nada, soy su hija – afirmó la chica mientras rogaba con la vista.

- No podemos dejar las cosas en el aire… es por nuestro bien Bella… y tu eres parte de nosotros, así que también es por tu bien – habló el hombre sonriendo.

- No permitiré que lo maten – respondió con rabia mientras aguantaba el gruñido que saldría de su cuerpo.

- No permitiré que te interpongas – rugió el vampiro con su mirada puesta en la chica.

- Estoy seguro de que podemos llegara un acuerdo – habló Carlisle poniéndose en medio de Aro y Bella.

- La decisión está tomada amigo mío. Sabes las reglas – le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

El silencio reinó en el lugar, el ambiente era tenso. Carlisle intentaba planear un escape a todo esto sin derramar sangre, mientras que Aro lo único que quería era terminar con esto luego e irse, y esa pequeña vampira lo estaba echando todo a perder.

- Déjanos al padre de Bella a nosotros – dijo por fin Carlisle.

- Explícate – respondió arrugando el ceño.

- Si el llega a decir algo, nosotros mismos lo mataremos… pero sino, él puedo conservar la vida – murmuró el hombre mientras intentaba parecer convincente.

- Carlisle… – susurró Bella, pero Edward la calló.

- ¿Cómo sabremos que lo harán? – preguntó

- Siempre he cumplido mis promesas Aro, y lo sabes... no es momento ahora para ponerse a dudar – respondió cerio mientras esperaba respuesta.

Aro no quería aceptarlo, pero necesitaba a sus hermanos ahora más que nunca. Cayo le habría dicho que los matara y Marco hubiera tenido más compasión, y él… él ¿qué haría? Confiar o hacerlo por sus propias manos y ahorrarse problemas.

Carlisle jamás lo había defraudado, además ¿para qué arruinar toda la amistad que tenía con él? Después de ellos, el clan de Carlisle era el más grande que existía en , ¿para qué tener problemas? Suspiró con cansancio, un solo error por parte del humano y esto terminaría con sangre.

- Bien – respondió al fin – ahora nos retiramos, hemos de ir al sur, unos vampiros están haciendo de las suyas.

- Os deseo suerte – respondió Carlisle – y gracias.

- No hay crimen sin sangre amigo – respondió el hombre – un gusto haberla conocido joven Bella, le ha asentado muy bien la inmortalidad.

- Gracias – respondió avergonzada.

En menos de dos segundos desaparecieron de la vista de la familia, ellos pudieron suspirar en paz. Edward besó a su novia y le sonrió. Todo iría bien.

- Bien, ya que todo está perfecto como les dije antes – comenzó a decir Alice – me pondré de inmediato a ver lo de la boda.

- Sí, yo te ayudo… tengo ideas grandiosas – sonrió Rosalie mientras que ambas entraban a la casa. Emmett suspiró.

- Y yo que pensé que estaban remotamente asustadas con todo esto – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Alice no – contesto Jasper – ella ya lo sabía.

- ¿Nos vamos a cazar? – preguntó Emmett poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

- Claro, estoy que me muero de sed – respondió sonriendo.

- Los dejamos tortolitos – canturreo Emmett levantando las cejas y riendo por lo bajo. Ambos se perdieron en el bosque, dejando a Edward y Bella solos.

Ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas que estaba afuera de la casa. El sol estaba poniéndose y le daba un color aun más cobre al cabello de Edward, mientras que los ojos de Bella estaban más claros y a la luz del sol eran casi dorados.

- Así que… ¿eso es todo? – pregunto Bella acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de su futuro esposo.

- ¿Querías más? – preguntó riéndose – Conoces a un vampiro, luego tu tío quiere casarte con un árabe, James quiere matarte, te conviertes en vampiro, vienen los vulturis aquí para casi matar a tu padre y me dices que eso fue todo.

- Lo siento… es que todo me parece tan irreal – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – todo cambió en un año.

- Tienes razón – dijo besando su frente – pero ha sido el mejor año de toda mi existencia.

- De la existencia que estoy comenzando a vivir – respondió Bella.

- Exacto… como la señora Cullen – sonrió el chico besando sus carnosos labios.

- Mh… aun no soy tu esposa – dijo entre besos.

- Pero lo serás – la puso encima de sus piernas mientras la besaba con más fuerza – sólo mía.

- Solo tuya – respondió mordiendo su labio inferior. Él gimió en respuesta.

- Por toda la eternidad – completo mientras subían rápidamente las escaleras.

Tenían todo el tiempo para satisfacer sus instintos, pero… ¿por qué no comenzar de inmediato?

**FIN.**

* * *

Ha llegado el fin de esta historia. Es la primera que termino de _'Twilight'_ así que estoy más que feliz. **Muchas gracias por cada uno de los review's, alertas y favoritos** que he recibido a través de todo este tiempo.

Espero que les haya gustado el final, lo hice feliz porque como lo decía el titulo del fic _'Todo hay que terminarlo con esperanza'_. Saludos a todas y en realidad muchas gracias. Cualquier cosa aprieten el botón de abajo _– sí, el verde_ – para que me dejen un comentario.

**Elena Mercier.**


End file.
